


Insanity At It's Best

by Toxic0614



Series: Joker and Harley Quinn [1]
Category: DC Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 48,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic0614/pseuds/Toxic0614
Summary: First book in the Harley Quinn and Joker series. This story takes place in high school, way before they were the King and Queen of Gotham. They eventually grow into their roles of super villains along the way.-DISCLAIMER : If you aren't familiar with the comics their love is extremely twisted and abusive so keep that in mind while you read. Not to mention they're both masochists which will definitely come into play in their sex lives.





	1. ✯

•

He saw   
the darkness   
in   
her beauty

•


	2. new

September

I stand in front of my bathroom sink. My soft black towel is wrapped tightly around me as I had recently gotten out of the shower. The mirror glued to the wall is all fogged up by the steam that emitted from the hot water.

I lean over the dark marble counter and glide my hand across the surface. I place my palms on the counter.

My reflection stares back at me in a solemn glance. I get lost in my own cerulean eyes. The colour itself is astonishing. Like an endless sea of blue, one that never ceases run.

I let out a sigh before gathering my wet blonde hair over my shoulder so it falls against the soft material of my towel.

I turn off the lights and walk down the hall towards my bedroom.

Once I'm inside I close the door shut and walk further into the room. I unwrap my towel and hang it up behind my closet door.

My feet pad over the old wooden floor and I pull open my drawer filled with undergarments.

I grab a fresh pair of underwear and a plain black bra. I slip them on before continuing my daily routine.

I throw on a white short sleeve shirt that stops about my mid stomach over my head and pull up my black ripped jeans over my legs.

My phone begins to flash from my dresser and I quickly grab it to see a text from my best friend.

Pam:  
I'll be at your place in 10, be ready!

I lock my phone and place it into my back pocket. I grab a pair of socks and headphones as I walk out of my bedroom.

I walk down the stairs and put on my socks. I grab my burgundy low cut chucks and lace up the old worn out shoes.

I head down the hall and into the kitchen to pour myself a bowl of Lucky Charms with milk. I lean against the stove as I eat my breakfast.

Senior year begins today for me at Blackgate High. I could easily say I'm excited for my last year of high school but that would be lying to myself. Something I do on the daily basis.

I'm just hoping to get this semester over and done with. I just have to survive this year and then I'll be out before I know it, hopefully.

My phone starts to buzz against the metal of the kitchen stove snapping me out of my head.

I pull it out to see another text from Pam. She's outside.

I take the last spoonful of cereal into my mouth before placing it into the sink.

On my way towards the entrance I grab my navy blue duffle bag from the closet and throw the strap over my shoulder.

I unlock the front door and walk out. I lock it behind me before giving Pam a small smile and wave.

I open the backseat of her deep green Jeep Wrangler and chuck in my bag. Then open the passenger door and hop inside.

"Hey Pammy" I give her a smile and she returns it with a little less glee.

"Harley" she nods as she places the car back into drive and we start to head down the road, my house looking smaller and smaller by the minute in the rear view mirror.

I flip through the various radio channels before settling on one that softly plays a catchy song.

"How's your summer been?" I ask her and lean my arm on the rest in between us.

She side glances at me and chuckles.

"Do you mean since the last time we saw each other? Which was like what? Less then three days ago?" I roll my eyes playfully.

"Just trying to make conversation" I shrug with a smile.

"Well in that case it's been okay. My plants are still thriving from the great weather we've been receiving." I nod along with her as she gushes over her most prized possessions.

Ever since I met Pam she's always been in love with nature. Everything and anything to do with all sorts of plants she's there.

"My magnolias are just blossoms beautifully and so are my-, shit sorry I'm obsessing, again. How was your summer?" she asks with that bright smile she always gets after talking about her plants. I chuckle but shake my head having nothing to offer to the conversation.

"Same old same old, you know me. Haven't even left the house in nearly two weeks." I say and I look out the window to see were driving into the parking lot of our school.

She parks her car next to a sleek black Mercedes Benz that looks fairly familiar.

"Pam, isn't that Harvey's car?" I ask her. I hear her door shut and lock as she walks over to my side.

She takes a closer look at the car.

"Uh...yeah. I'm guessing he came back for Senior year, weird" she shakes her head before looking back at me.

"Let's go-" she pauses mid sentence to check her phone. Her hazel eyes widen.

"Shit were late Harley, ten minutes late!" She screeches shoving the screen of her iPhone 6s in my face.

I push past her arm and drag her behind me as I run towards the back of the school.

"I'm going to brake my ankle if you don't let me stabilize myself!" She complains and I laugh.

"I really don't care, it's your fault you wore heels today" I shrug at her and open the metal door.

I pull out my class schedule for this semester only to realize that my class is all the way at the front of the building near the stairwell.

I turn around to see Pam already pushing open the doors to the staircase and I follow after.

We rush up the stairs as fast as we can and finally reach the top. We part ways because her class is two doors down the hall while I still have a lot left to go.

I do my best to calm down my breathing as I finally round the corner and walk into my home room.

"Ah yes if I'm not mistaken you are Harleen, the only person missing from home room on the first day of school." The teacher snickers angrily from his desk at the front of the room.

"Sorry, slept in" I shrug before walking further into the room. I can feel the eyes of the students as they burn holes into my body. Can't anyone just mind their own business?

"That's nice of you to inform me Ms. Harleen but I'll have to get a note from the office to confirm your tardiness." I growl under my breath standing right back up. I hastily grab my bag and walk out of the classroom.

Already five minutes into class and this fucker has managed to piss me off more then anyone else.

I do my best to not stomp down the hallway like a child about to throw a tantrum.

I throw open the doors leading to the stairwell and jump slightly as it hits the concrete wall hard enough to make a big sound. I've always despised sudden noises.

I make it to the ground floor and decide to take the long way to the office. I glide my index finger across the wall as I walk.

I peer into the small portion of glass in the door and watch what looks like to be seniors playing basketball. They seem pretty engrossed in the game from all the yelling.

I continue my route down the empty corridor. Passing by the music room I can hear the loud shrieking of someone playing the clarinet incorrectly.

My guess is that the grade nines this year don't exactly know how to play.

I chuckle before continuing. The sunlight pours into this certain section of the hall because of the large windows placed in some sort of semi-circle.

A few students are seated on the ledge either working on some assignments or just reading a book.

I round the corner and walk by my favourite classroom, visual arts.

My teacher is currently sitting at her desks watching patiently as her students unleash their inner Picasso. Or some bullshit like that.

She waves at me with a smile and I return. Can't wait to hear what she has to say about my lack of being in first period.

Finally I reach the foyer and the attendance office lies in front of me.

I open the door and shut it behind me as I walk up to one of the secretaries. At the moment she's unable to help me because she's talking to someone on the phone.

I listen in at first hopefully it's the least bit interesting but sadly it isn't. So I wait and lean my head against the palm of my hand.

"We're happy to have you back Harvey. And Jack, I'm sure our school will welcome you with open arms." I hear the principle say with cheer in his voice.

I turn my head to find the one and only Harvey Dent walk out of his office with someone trailing behind.

To say Harvey was an ass would be understatement. He's like the typical rich kid who thinks he's the shit because he's got a load money.

Even more so the principle let's him off the hook for countless of things he does because his father funds whatever the school needs. Whether it be food for the cafeteria or books to stock up a classroom.

"Harley, how's it going" he smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Shitty. First day of school and already my teacher has a stick up their ass because I was ten minutes late" and he laughs.

"Sucks to be you. Tell Pammy whammy I said hi" he snickers as he tosses a coin in the air. I nod and do my best to hold in a giggle as I imagine her reaction when she sees him.

Pam and Harvey have a rocky history together. To say in the slightest.

When Harvey turns a corner my world stops as my eyes land on the guy behind him. Jack, I think it was what the principle said.

To say he's attractive would be an understatement. His skin is creamy white, kind of like mine. Thankfully he wears a short sleeve black shirt allowing me to see the muscles on his arms. He wears a pair of somewhat skinny jeans topped off with black Nike Air Force ones.

I look up to see his face. He has black sleek hair with streaks of green. It's swept in an upward fashion.

His eyes are what get me as I look into them. They're an sea of deep dark green. If I could I would wrap myself up in the colour and just roll around in it.

My heart skips a beat when I notice what I would think is the same expression on my face on his. A look of desire and lust.

"Excuse me" I hear a distant voice whine and slowly I come back to reality. My atmosphere return to its usual pace and I realize that the voice was speaking to me.

The secretary to be exact. She looks inpatient and I quickly apologize as I give her my name and reason I was late.

As subtly as possible I look back at him to see that he's already half way out the door.

It closes sit behind him and I watch as he walks next to Harvey laughing in the glass of the office wall.

He glances back inside and catches me watching him. He smirks and winks before disappearing into the hall leading towards the cafeteria and main staircase.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware that I was holding and look back st the secretary.

"Your slip is being printed" she says and I walk towards the printer.

As I wait I chew on my bottom lip and replay what happened less then a minute ago.

I didn't know it was possible that such an attractive human being could exist but I was wrong, dead wrong.

I take my slip and begin to walk towards my class.

As I walk around the corner on the second floor I spot Jack at his locker.

He shuts the light blue metal door and locks it before leaning his forehead against it.

He stares at the ground for a moment before the edges of his lips turn up in a sickly smile.

Confusion is clear on my face as I tilt it slightly. My eyebrows furrow but I remain still in my spot. Not a sound was heard before his fist connects with the locker next to him and he pushes off.

I watch as he walks into the other hall not noticing me standing just a few feet away.

A small feeling of fear sets into my stomach before I push it away. Everything in my body tells me I should stay far away but I can't. My desire to know him is stronger.


	3. breathless

"I'm starving" Pam whines as she grabs her wallet from the shelf in her locker.

"Same her. I'm really looking forward to eating the chicken fingers" I clap my hands together. Suddenly in a much better mood then I was two hours ago.

"Now remind me why you eat mushed up bits of poor chickens?" She teases and I laugh.

"Just because you think meat is murder doesn't mean I do..or care for that matter" I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when animals take over the world and the only people they don't eat are vegans" she says and I shake my head.

"I doubt they would know who's vegan and who isn't. They're aren't that smart" I chuckle as we walk down the main steps in front of the cafeteria.

Our entire grade is inside laughing and eating with their peers.

I make my way over to the line and Pam slows her walk over here as her eyes land on Harvey.

"So he is here!" She says and I nod.

"Saw him in the office this morning. He brought a friend along too." Harvey and Jack are seated with a bunch of people who just have an air of coolness around them. They aren't popular per say, something along the lines of just being known.

"Ugh, one day back and he already has some skank around him" I laugh and pat her shoulders.

"Is little Pammy jealous?" I coo and she scoffs slipping out of my grasp.

"As if, I just feel bad for the scrawny little thing. She doesn't know better. Maybe I should warn her" she says and my eyes widen.

"No bad idea bad idea" I say as I do my best to pull her back into line with me.

"What? It's fine I just want to let her know what she's getting into" I shake my head furiously but her gaze is still fixed on them.

"Who cares? She knows what she's getting into Pam come on just drop it" she lets out a sigh and as do I.

"Now come on we're almost to the front" I turn back around.

"Next!" The lady working behind the counter shouts just as I hear Pam speak.

"Just one quick chat with her" she mumbles and before I know it she's off scurrying towards the table.

"Fuck" I mumble.

"Yes hi can I get six chicken fingers" I say and she places them in a paper container.

"That'll be $7.50" I hand her the money quickly before I make my way to where I see Pam standing in front of the table.

"Nice to see you too Pam" Harvey smirks as he watches a flustered Pam try to convince the girl of how bad of a guy he is.

"This is what he wants. He wants you to get all mad jealous. So stop and let's go sit down?" I tug on her hand and she shakes her head.

"No if I can save this fragile little thing from him then I will" I groan and shake my head. I'm hungry and I don't have time to continue to hear her argue with this girl.

My eyes land on Jack as he laughs at the situation that is currently unfolding.

I tell someone sitting at the edge of the bench to scoot over and begin to eat my lunch.

"He's been so nice to me so far" the brunette with Harvey says and Pam groans.

"Yes because he's trying to get into your pants!" And Harvey gasps.

"I would never" he hold his hand against his chest in fake disgust.

A few minutes later they are still going at it and I've come to the conclusion that enough is enough.

I stand up throw away the container and walk over to the girl.

I crouch down next to her. "Look my friend here still has feelings for Harv whether or not she'd like to admit it so, it's best that you walk away right not before things get ugly" I smile sweetly and she nods.

"It was nice seeing you Harvey" she tells him and a lot of pure confusion etches across his eyes.

"What the hell Harley!" He says angrily and I shrug.

"Guess she wasn't that into you" I tell him and make my way over to Pam.

"Your welcome" I tell her and she stomps her heeled foot.

"I had it under control. She was starting to come around." I laugh in her face before covering my mouth.

"Sure, whatever you say" I pat her shoulder and look back to the rest of the group. They've returned to their previous conversations.

"Now go" I nod my head in Harvey's direction. She bites her red lip before nodding.

I watch her walk towards her lover before taking in the fact that she's wearing heels. Why?

I shake my head and take out my phone to see there's at least ten minutes until the bell rings.

I make my upstairs to where my locker is situated.

Grabbing all of the books I need for the other half of the day before shutting it.

I jump slightly to see Jack leaning against the locker next to mine.

I'm speechless to say the least so I just stare at him.

He slowly looks up from the floor and into my eyes.

"Your name is Harley right?" He asks and I nod like a little dumbfounded kid.

"I'm Jack, Jack Napier" he smiles a loop sided grin.

For some idiotic reason I stick out my petite hand and he chuckles as he grips it in his large one.

In one swift move he pulls me towards him and our positions quickly switch.   
My back hits the cold metal locker and he stands in front of me.

His finger glides across my cheek and under my eye.

"Your skin is soft" he whispers as his other hand glides across my arm.

"Thanks?" I whisper. I'm trapped in his eyes.

"I like your eyes too" he says and I return the compliment.

"They're so blue" his head tilts as if to get a better look at them.

My heart is beating at an incredible pace. I hold my breath as I hope he can't actually here it ramming against my chest.

"See you around" his lips ghost over mine and in a second the bell rings signalling the end of lunch.

I close my eyes as I try to catch my breath. What was that?


	4. maddening

I sit in the white porcelain tub of my bathroom. My naked back rests against the tub. Blonde strands of my hair float over the clouded water.

The bubbles have long ago dispersed and disappeared leaving just the soapy mixture to combine with the fresh water.

My skin glistens with soap in the pale light of the room.

My eyes are trained on the bathroom tiled wall opposite to me. In between the cracks, the glue had started to fade into a dirty grimy colour from lack of cleaning. How wonderful.

I raise my hand and softly play with the water around me. I bring it forward only to push it out towards my bent knees.

I look down at my fingers and notice that they're beginning to get a little pruny. It's been a long time since I've been sitting here in the warm water.

I lean my head back and close my eyes.

Slowly a black shadowy figure begins to shine through the darkness that clouds my head.

As I take a closer look at the person, the shadow that was blocking their identity seems to drip off of their body.

The black goo lands back into the dark abyss of my mind and I grimace at the sound.

He stands with a smirk etched into his thin lips. I can see a little bit of his slightly tinted yellow teeth.

His eyes shine with a look of pure mischief and danger.

The longer I stare into his emerald eyes I can see his eyebrows arch angrily and his smile grows sickly.

In the distance I can hear the constant pulse of my heart start to quicken.

His mouth opens and a loud cackle echoes throughout my mind.

It's as if he's stuck on a constant repeat because his laugh just doesn't stop.

He spreads his strong arms wide and slightly tips his head back. His voice gets louder and louder as the seconds in the minutes pass.

And then suddenly he's gone.

All I'm left with is what I started out with. Black emptiness.

Small specks of white begin to shine through the black until it blinds me.

"Harley" I hear his voice distantly although it seems a bit blocked, like a barrier of some kind.

"Open your eyes" he shouts and I comply.

As soon as I do I can tell just how blurry my vision is.

I see someone above me, Jack.

He smiles the same way he did in my mind before his hands penetrate the barrier above and I feel his fingers wrap around my neck.

My eyes widen and I gasp before I realize I'm chocking. Underwater.

I sit up quickly and go into a coughing fit. My fingers touch my neck lightly as I lean against my legs. I do my best to regain the oxygen I had lost.

Everything had felt so real.

I look around the room to find myself alone like I had been before I blacked out.

I could've sworn he was here.

I look down to see the water that had once been clouded by the soap dived into two colours. Black and red.

My hands shake under the water as I scramble away from the dye and in a blink of an eye it's gone.

It's back to the pale white colour it was before.

"What? What's-what's going on? It-it was black and r-red. I swear the colours were there" I mumble quickly to no one but myself.

My breathing is back to erratic as I do my best to curl into a ball.

I shake my head as I hear his laugh start up in the corner of my mind. It's soft and slow at first but as the time passes by it begins to get louder in volume and sadistic in tone.

"Stop" I plead but it keeps going.

"Stop stop stop stop stop stop" I chant over and over again.

My hands grip the side of my head and my eyes are shut tightly.

"Stop!....please" I whimper and it does.

I breathe out a sigh of relief. I let go of my grip slowly but stay hunched over my legs.

What's happening to me?

✯

I sit on my bed with my legs pulled up to my chest. My back against the wall, I lean my elbows on my knees and bite my nails nervously as today's events reply in my mind.

Oddly enough I can't get a clear picture. Most of the scenes are of the static kind.

The voices are clear to a certain moment before they slow down and the image begins to distort. 

One scene that seems to be reoccurring more then the rest is the one where Jack is at my locker.

His voice along with his words repeat in my head.

He slowly looks up from the floor and into my eyes.

"Your name is Harley right?" He asks and I nod like a dumbfounded little kid.

"I'm Jack, Jack Napier" he smiles a loop sided grin.

As he says his full name his voice drops an octave and the imagine begins to turn into vibrate green colour. A high pitched interference could be heard in the background.

For some idiotic reason I stick out my petite hand and he chuckles as he grips it in his large one.

In one swift move he pulls me towards him and our positions quickly switch.   
My back hits the cold metal locker and he stands in front of me.

It all happened so quickly one could say it was fast forwarded. Finally the image returns back to its original saturation and tint.

His finger glides across my cheek and under my eye.

"Your skin is soft" he whispers as his other hand glides across my arm.

"Thanks?" I whisper. I'm trapped in his eyes.

"I like your eyes too" he says and I return the compliment.

"They're so blue" his head titles as if to get a better look at them.

The word blue is repeated in the distance and it slowly gets higher in pitch.

My heart is beating at an incredible pace. I hold my breath as I hope he can't actually here it as it rams against my chest.

"See you around" his lips ghost over mine and in a second the bell rings signalling the end of lunch.

And the same exact sound of the bell is what brings me back to reality.

I close my eyes an take a deep breath in. Why was he having such an affect on me? This whole situation is driving me mad.


	5. gym

"Alright ladies today we'll finally be starting our soccer unit of the semester. I'm going to need you to split up into two groups and line up down the field. I'll need four volunteers to bring out the equipment-" my gym teacher looks around the group of girls in front of her and waits until four girls offer their help.

"-as for the rest of you grab a partner and start to do some warm ups" she nods and leads the volunteers towards the storage room.

It's been a week since I had that encounter with Jack and things have not been any different. Granted I haven't actually seen him.

To tell you the truth I've been avoiding him. Although my mind doesn't really seem to care considering I've had dreams of him.

They haven't all been scary. Sometimes they've been calming, which is a scarier thought then anything I would have expected.

My partner is the brunette that I had an encounter with last week. The same girl who has with Harvey.

She's practically the only person in this class that I took the time to get to know.

Her name is Selina Kyle. Her healthy looking brown hair is pulled up, once again in a ponytail. Not once have I seen her with her hair down.

"Uhm...twenty jumping jacks?" She offers and I nod.

As we start to do them I notice out of the corner of my eyes that a group of students pour out of the back entrance of the school.

They're all dressed in basketball shorts and t-shirts that happen to be slightly wet with perspiration.

"Get ready for the beat down of your life Joker" a familiar voice spits out.

I stop just as I was getting to twenty to look towards the origin of the sound.

Harvey stands in front of Jack as he rolls up the sleeves of his exercise shirt.

Jack on the other hand has his hands on his knees as he's slightly bent over. He smirks up at Harvey before standing to his full height.

"Wanna bet?" He teases rubbing his large hands together.

My eyebrows furrow as I do my best to take a closer look at them. His knuckles are a bright red colour. A few of them even have what looks like to be bruises and scabs.

"No way, last time we did that you lost and you didn't pay up. I'm still waiting for those twenty bucks" Harvey scoffs and waves off Jack.

"I'm sorry to inform you Harv but you'll be waiting for a long ass time" Jack laughs and it's like music to my ears.

"Harley!" I hear Selina yell and I shake my head as I try to pay attention.

When I look back she's already with the rest of the group. Our teacher came back and in the meantime, has set up a few cones in a pattern.

"For today we'll be doing a few drills. You guys can't begin to play a game before you know the basics of soccer-" I turn my head away from her already knowing what to do.

I look towards the other half of the field. My eyes scan over the mass amount of guys looking for a semi-green haired one.

I find him doing various of simple exercises with his teammates. He laughs every now and then and I find myself wishing I was there to be the reason for his smile.

"Let's go!" I hear my teacher yells and we split up into two lines.

One by one we go down the field kicking the black and white ball in between our feet as we curve the cones.

Soon it's my turn and I do my best to concentrate on the object rolling on the floor.

"C'mon I know you can go faster then that Quinzel" I hear my teacher yell and I roll my eyes.

I let out a deep breath before continuing down the field until I reach the end.

I gather all of my blonde hair in one hand before raising the other to tie it up in a high pony tail.

A few baby hairs I forgot to grab lie against my face framing it in a nice way.

"You okay?" Selina asks looking at me with concern.

It's then that I realize that I've been clutching my fingers in a fist.

"Huh? Oh..yeah I'm, im fine" I say distractingly before I turn my attention back to the woman in front of us giving us a lecture about concentration and precision.

Please, kill me now.


	6. barbara

"Since there's only about half an hour until this period ends I'll let you guys play one quick game no breaks and then it's off to the change rooms. Sounds fair?" She asks looking around and we nod.

"Okay. Anderson, Kyle, you will be the team captains pick your teammates." She calls up two girls to the front, a red head who I couldn't care less of what her name is and Selina.

One by one we get called up, I being one of the first few.

Once we're all set up and ready we each get a tie with the colour of our team so it'll be easier to know who's against who.

"I call mid field" I yell out to Selina and she nods her heads.

"Okay everyone else assume your spots" she says and the rest of the girls disperse.

My gym teacher blows her whistle and it's off.

Selina kicks the ball to the side for one of the forwards to grab it.

Slowly we move up with them incase one of the the other team players decides to steal the ball.

Thankfully any that have tried have failed. A few close calls here and there but nothing too major.

Just as I let my guard down I watch as one of the girl on the other team kick the ball away from one of our forwards and manages to pass it to their mid fielders.

The mid fielder runs towards our side of the field in hopes of assisting to score a goal.

Now is a good a time as any to interfere.

I run towards the girl who has kept her head down this entire time in order to pay attention of the direction she's been kicking the ball. And that's where she went wrong.

I chuckle as I swiftly kick the soccer ball in between her legs an play around with it until I find Selina not too far away from where I am.

I kick it towards her quickly when I notice someone running towards me from the corner of my eye.

Just as she runs towards the oncoming ball she collides with one of the opponents. She rolls on the gras covered ground from the impact before sitting up, clutching her shoulder.

"Shit" I swear under my breath and jog towards the situation.

"Hey you okay?" I kneel down next to her.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It just kills" she groans as she does her best to massage the pain away.

I hear snickering a few feet behind me and I turn my head to see Barbara Gordon with some of her friends.

She covers her mouth in an attempt to stop the giggles from escaping and I narrow my eyes.

"That calls for a red card!" I yell at our teacher and she shrugs it off.

"No harm done. It was obviously an accident, ain't that right Gordon?" Barbara puts on the most serious face she can muster and nods.

"Yeah, she just happened to get into my way when I was running for the ball" she shrugs as she looks at her manicured nails.

I roll my eyes and look back at Selina.

"Maybe you should sit the rest of the game out. Wouldn't want you cause any more damage" I say softly and place my hand on her back.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired anyways" she says and I smile.

Selina stands and walks towards the back of the building.

"Walk it off Kyle you'll be fine. Quinzel, how about you fill in for her" I nod and walk towards the middle of the field.

The rest of the game goes fine. At the moment we're tied 2-2.

"Alright whoever makes the last goal won't have to do two laps around the entire track next class" my teacher announces and suddenly everyone puts on their game face.

The captain of the opposing team kicks the ball in between her and another forward.

They manage to advance towards our defenders pacing the midfielders so easily that they had barely even noticed. 

I shake my head. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

"Look alive people" I scream at my team and that seems to snap them out of whatever trance they were in. Amateurs.

Just as I'm about to reach the red head I hear the beautiful sound of his laughter. Jack.

Momentarily I lose focus on the player at hand and turn around to find the origin of the sound.

Jack lies on the ground with a football in his hand. He laughs into the sky while his teammates cheer. I guess he scored a touchdown.

His head turns to my direction and that's when our eyes meet.

The corner of his mouth lifts up and he waves with the hand that isn't occupied.

I smile and wave back.

Just as I finish the action I feel something exceptionally hard hit my head and in a second I'm down on the ground.

I shut my eyes tightly as a wave of pain flows throughout my skull. What the fuck was that?

"What's wrong Harleen? Can't handle a little pain?" I hear the annoyingly familiar voice taunt me.

I open my eyes slightly to see that my surroundings are a bit blurry but I can tell that it's Barbra looming over me.

I groan and roll over to the side in an effort to block her out.

"Quinzel you alright?" I hear the distant voice of my teacher ask and I nod.

"'M fine" I grumble before sitting up, head still clutched in my hands.

"Okay blue team no running for you next class. Ladies go hit the showers" I hear my teacher say and they comply.

I open my eyes for the second time and my vision is better then before.

"Yikes, what did you do to piss her off that badly she had to kick the ball at you?" I hear Harvey laugh next to me.

By now I'm up and moving towards the school building.

"No idea. Maybe it's cause I'm hotter" I shrug with a smirk and Harvey snorts.

"Yeah right" Harvey chuckles and pushes me lightly.

"Easy there buddy. I'm still a little light headed" I tell him as I try to stabilize myself.

"I'm having a party at my dads place on Friday. It'd be really cool if you could make it and bring Pammy along. Tell her id love to show her a good time" Harvey winks before walking back to his friends.

"Will do" I mumble before entering the large building.

I walk through the empty hall before turning to the right and into the changing room.

I'd say about half of the girls have already left to go to their lockers or their next period.

"Selina?" I call out and she pops out of one of the stalls.

"What happened out there?" She asks me as she stuffs her clothes into her bag.

"Queen B over there kicked the ball at my head" I nod at Barbara who is currently talking to her friends in the corner.

"She's such a bitch" she whispers and I laugh.

"You got that right" Barbara turns around to give me a fake smile.

"Sorry about that. It's just that you were distracted and we can't have that when we're trying to play a game. You understand that right?" She asks me sweetly and I let out a sigh.

I ignore her question and grab my bag. I walk towards one of the empty stalls and begin to change.

"I'll see you in fourth" Selina calls out and I know it's for me.

In a matter of five minutes I've successfully changed out of my sweaty clothes and back into my normal ones.

Only two girls are left in the change rooms and I smile politely as I make my way out. Just as I turn the corner someone pushes me against a locker and I let out a gasp in surprise.

"Don't think I didn't notice you making heart eyes at Jack earlier. There's no point in you wasting your time obsessing over him. He'd never go for you. I mean..look at you" Barbara snickers in front of me.

Her face is so close to me I can smell the frappucino she most likely had this morning on her breath. Her lips are also gleaming with glitter gloss and I make a face of disgust.

She has two friends of hers behind her like any other mean girl would and I laugh.

I lightly push her away from me before walking down the hall.

"I will not be ignored" she squeals and turns me around.

"What do you want me to do? Huh? Be scared? Cower away from you in fear? Well I'm not going to. You know why? Cause I'm not scared of you!" I yell in her face and she slaps me.

I grind my teeth together but stay in the position my head was turned to.

"Jack is mine and if you think that you can come in between us then your sadly mistaken. I saw you two last week at your locker. How close he was to you. How vulnerable you looked with him. It's actually hilarious to even think that you would be good enough for him bitch" She spits out and I turn my head sharply to look at her.

"That's where your wrong honey. He's isn't yours to take. You'll see. I always get what I want" I say calmly with a smile before I quickly pull my hand into a fist and punch her nose.

Immediately I hear the lovely sound the crunch of what I could only think is her bones snapping. With that same hand I grab her neck and tighten my hold on it.

Her eyes budge in fear of what was going on. Her arms flail has she digs her nails in my wrist and forearm and I wince in pain.

With my free hand I grab her wrist and rip it away from me before I feel so own pull on my ponytail hard.

I lose grip on her and she lands on the floor coughing, wheezing for air.

"What the fu-" before I had time to say something someone beat me to it and punches my lip.

I felt the skin break and blood came pouring into my mouth.

One of her friends had come to the rescue and I growled.

She sat on my stomach, gaining the upper hand in the situation. As she did her best to smash my head into the floor.

Her fist connected with my cheek and at that moment I decided enough was enough.

I gathered as much strength as I could muster before I grabbed her curled hair and pulled down.

She lost her balance on top of me and went toppling to the ground.

I stood up and held myself up against a wall in order to balance myself before kicking her in the stomach.

She doubled over in pain and I wiped the blood dripping from my mouth with the back of my hand.

I hear the high pitched scream Of Barbara and before I know it my face hits the ground and she holds my hair in her fist.

"Your shit next to him. He's like a god" she whispered into my ear and I growled. She pulled tighter on my hair. Where are the fucking teachers?

"Fuck you" I spit out and she smushed my face down onto the cold ground with what I figured to be her foot.

"Harley" I hear Jack yell and next thing I know I'm up and standing on my feet pressed against his chest.

"What the fuck Barbara?" He asks in confusion and I start to cry.

"She's crazy! She started saying how you were hers and you guys were meant to be together and I had no right to come in between you. I don't know what I did wrong. I barely even know her" I whimper in to his chest, clutching the soft material of his black tee.

"Jack, baby it's-its not what it looks like. Me and the girls just wanted to scare her. She hit first!" She said rapidly trying to save her ass but it was too late.

"I don't want to hear it-" he said to her angrily before turning us away and pulling apart from me. 

My cheeks had to be blotched with tears. I could feel my lip begin to swollen and my cheek begin to bruise.

His thumb softly caressed the bottom of my eye. I winced in pain.

"-let's get you to the nurses office" he mumbled looking into my eyes and I nod pushing out my bottom lip.

With his arm around my shoulders he walked us down the hall. I could hear Barbara frantically talking to her friends about what to do next and I smiled to myself.


	7. first kiss

"Well the good news is that nothing seems broken. The skin on your bottom lip has been ripped so it'd be best if you didn't talk as much. You'd run the risk of opening up the wound. Wear Vaseline and polysporin for that. As for your cheek it's slightly swollen and I can see faintly a bruise rising underneath the skin. Keep an ice pack on it. You have got to be more careful from now on" she laughs while touching specific parts on my face.

"Okay well I'll be right back with your permission slips" Ms. Jones smiles at me and I nod.

Just as the door closes Jack is in front of me.

"Mind telling me just why the fuck Barbara and her little minions hurt you?" He asks me angrily.

He grips my thighs tightly as he moves to stand in between them.

"She was jealous for some reason. She kept telling me that you were hers and it was funny that I thought I could come in between you two" I stared up at him.

He chuckles before pushing a strand of hair hat fell out of place behind my ear.

"That bitch is delusional. We fucked once and she thinks we're dating. Can't a guy just sleep around without falling into a serious relationship" he smirks and a pang of jealousy flows through me.

I straighten and place my right hand on his chest. I glide my hand across the large expanse before toying with the collar. I pull down on it to see a bit of ink.

"Who did you have sex with?" I ask him nonchalantly. I look up at him and bat an eyelash in my best attempt to look innocent.

"Does it matter?" He questions me and I feel his hand rub up and down my thigh.

His fingers tug on the rips of my jeans every now and then.

I can feel his breath on the side of my face.

"Not really. Just wanted to know what skank you may of contracted an std from" I giggle before pushing him off.

He stands a few feet in front of me with a look of confusion before realization sets in.

"You're jealous" he points and laughs.

My mouth turns into a frown and I shake my head.

"No just curious. Curious as to who's dumb enough to fuck you" I spit angrily.

"Oh yeah? And why would that be?" He asks.

"Because look at you! You're an asshole who sleeps around. You said so yourself" I yell at him and he shakes his head.

"I'm not an asshole. Those girls know what they're getting into. I always tell them that I'm not looking for anything serious. So it's their fault in the end if they develop feelings for me. Not mine" once again he's standing in between my legs and I can feel his breathing on my lips.

He grabs my face roughly in his hand and I wince as the pain from my cheek hits me.

"I like you. Don't make me regret it" he says before letting my face go.

"What's that supposed to mean?" my eyebrows furrow.

"Stop acting like you know me. Stop acting like every other girl does when they find out I don't like to settle down" he says exasperated.

He steps away from me and leans against the wall across from me.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew there was something different. So don't make me regret liking you" he says and I look down at my lap.

Just as I'm about to fight back the door opens and the nurse walks in.

"Here you go. If you continue to have any pains the rest of the day you can always come here and I'll gladly help. Now get to class" she smiles and I hop off the examination table.

Jack is the first one to grab the pink slip and walk out of the door. I smile at her apologetically.

"Thankyou" I say and grab the pink slip.

I am in no shape to go back to class. With a broken lip and a swollen cheek? Yeah no way.

I walk down the empty hall before pushing open the door leading to the staircase.

As I walk up the stairs I take out my phone to send a text to Pam.

I'm going home. Come over after school and I'll explain.

I shut off my phone and put it back into my pocket when I notice I reached the top.

I pull the door towards me and walk through.

Down the hall I can tell that Jack is waiting at my locker.

My phone buzzes and I pull it out as I walk down the corridor.

Pam:  
Ok

I shut it off and do my combination, ignoring the boy next to me.

"Harley" he breathes out but I ignore him and proceed to stuff different types of homework in my bag.

"Hey, stop. Look at me" he urges as he knocks my duffle bag off of my shoulders.

He grabs the books that I have in hand and throws them on the ground.

I look up at him as he gently pushes me back into the locker beside mine.

His hand glides down to my lower back while the other cups my cheek gently.

The movement sends a wave of comfort throughout me and I lean against his palm.

His green eyes shine in the light and they search all over my face for an emotion that I can't figure out.

I slowly lose my patience and grab the back of his head and smash my bruised lip onto his.

I catch him by surprise before he quickly recovers and reciprocates.

Our lips move against each other and I can't help but open my mouth a little when I feel his tongue sweep gently across my bottom lip.

I glide my tongue up the middle of his and he grips my waist tighter.

I pull on the hairs on his neck and he groans.

Accidentally the action also makes him bite down on my bruised lip, hard.

I gasp and pull away. Blood begins to fill my mouth. I touch my lip to see the Crimson liquid drip off the pad of my finger.

I look up at him to see lust in his eyes and he grabs me once again.

His tongue laps up the liquid so sensually I moan.

I grip the material of his shirt as he sucks on my lip and he chuckles.

The bell signifying that the period has finished rings and in a matter of seconds the hall is swarming with students.

In the blink of an eye Jack is gone and I'm left alone to regain composure.

I can still feel my heart beat against my chest rapidly.

I touch my lip to see that there isn't any blood flowing out of the wound anymore.

I smirk and lean against the locker.

He kissed me.


	8. party

Friday comes faster then I expected. The past few days I've been trying to keep Pam from breaking Barbara into bits and pieces.

Once she found out that she was the reason for my leaving in the middle of the day she lost it. Thankfully I managed to pull her back with the news of an upcoming party and a message from Harvey.

Although she lost her cool once again when I told her about what had happened with Jack.

She was intrigued with the dreams that I had been having along with his lack of awareness for personal space.

Right now we're at my home getting ready for the party.

"So, you and Harvey?" I ask her as I check through the many clothes in my closet.

"What about us?" I can hear the smile on her voice when she says 'us'.

"You know what I mean. Are you getting back together?" I smile and turn around to find her looking up at the ceiling with a large smile on her lips.

"I don't know. I want to get back together but not if he's just going to leave again" she says as she twirls a lock of her red auburn hair.

"Before you decide to have sex with him I seriously think you should talk to him about everything. I don't want to see you get hurt again because of something that could've been avoided" I explain to her and she nods before rolling over on her stomach and pulling out her phone.

I turn back to the task at hand, finding a decent outfit for the party.

"How's your mom?" I hear Pam ask me and I grab a black skirt.

"She's good. You know her, always busy" I shrug before pulling it off the hanger and throwing it towards the bed.

"How's your parents? Haven't seen them in a long time" I grab my blue and black flannel and throw it on the bed as well.

I grab two shirts, a baseball t-shirt with black sleeves and a red, blue, pink faded stripped flowy long sleeve.

I walk around my bed and look through my pants to find my black ripped jeans and a pair of fishnet tights.

"Good question. Haven't seen them either. All I get is a good morning text from my mother and a goodnight text from my father. They're too busy handling things at the company so I don't blame them" she answers and I nod.

"Okay now help me decide which I should wear. Either the black skirt and the baseball t-shirt and fishnets, the stripped shirt with my jeans or my flannel with my jeans?" I ask and she sits up.

Pam takes a good look at the three choices before picking the baseball tee and the skirt.

I smile and grab the clothing from her. I walk towards my door before spinning around to look at her.

"What are you wearing?" I ask and she grabs her school bag from the foot of my bed.

She opens it and dumps the contents on my black comforter.

"These leggings and this top with your leather jacket" the leggings that she showed me were of a different material then the normal leggings are. They're made with some sort of green velvet material. The top is a black crop top and my jacket is just black.

"I'm going to go change and then I need help with shoes" I tell her before walking to my bathroom.

I stand in front of the large mirror starring at my half naked reflection.

My breasts are tightly hugged by the black lace bra I have on.

I turn around to stare at my back side. My black lace boy shorts seemed to have ridded up giving the impression that my ass is bigger then it seems.

I'm sure Jack will love it

My subconscious announces and I bite my lip as I try to withhold the smile about to break over my face. I turn around to grab a piece of clothing.

As I slip on my shirt I notice that the bottom is slightly cut off giving it a sort of ripped effect. I must've done this a while ago because I can't remember the last time I wore it.

The hem of the shirt stops a little bit below my bra so I have to remember not to raise my arms too high or I risk exposing myself. Yikes.

I pull up the fishnet stockings up my legs after rubbing some raspberry scented cream onto my skin. My skirt is high wasted making up for exposed skin and it stops mid thigh.

I grab my tub of eyeliner from the edge of the sink and give myself a cat eye. Next I add a bit of mascara knowing that I eventually will forget I have it on and rub it off. To top it all off I glide my black lip stick onto my lips and make sure to be careful of the bruise.

Thankfully my cheek no longer held the ugly purple-green blemish beneath the surface. Still I applied a bit of concealer just in case.

I connect my curler into the outlet and wait a few moments until it's heated to start doing my hair.

I finish the last strand of my hair and grab my brush to comb through the twists in an effort to make separate them into a pretty mess.

They somehow manage to land in beach waves and I smile. I grab a few strands to place on my chest before walking out of the bathroom.

Pam is seated on my bed, her feet are covered in platform black vans.

"Knee high black converse or combat boots?" I ask as I look through the many pairs of shoes that are scattered on the floor of my closet.

"Combat boots. Definatly combat boots" I tug the black heeled boots onto my feet before accidentally falling on my back.

"I'm ready" I breath out as a piece of my hair flips to the side.

"Okay, I have your phone and my bag. Let's go" Pam says without sending a glance my way leaving it up to myself to pull myself up off the ground.

I roll over and push up into my hands. I stand up and run down the hall knowing how impatient she can get.

I lock the door behind me and walk around the front of Pams Jeep.

I hop into the passenger seat and she pulls out of the driveway.

I turn my head to take a good look at her. While I was in the bathroom getting ready she had done her makeup on my vanity that I had.

Her lips were coloured a deep red tint. She had also done eyeliner and mascara. Although she added a forest green stripe of eyeliner above the black one.

She looked at me and smiled before turning up the volume to a catchy song we knew the words to.

We sang at the top of our lungs the whole way there.


	9. ruthless

We arrived at the party less then half an hour later to see that it was in full bloom. Even from outside you could tell that there were definitely strobe lights inside.

I grabbed my phone from the arm rest and walked towards drivers side.

"Let's go" she locked the door behind her and we made our way to the house.

The minute we stepped foot on the driveway we could literally feel the vibration from the bass of the song.

I smiled as I heard a familiar tune and hummed it to myself.

The door was open so we let ourselves in and as soon as we walked through our mouths feel open.

The entire house was filled with Juniors, Seniors and a few collage kids from around the neighbourhood.

"Shit. Harv sure knows how to throw a party" I mumble and she nodded along, eyes wide in amusement.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her along inside with me.

We squeeze through the mass of dancing bodies before finally falling into the kitchen.

A few people sat on the stools surrounding the island. Others stood near the keg of beer by the entrance.

On the counter next to the sink I found a bottle of strawberry vodka and quickly grabbed it.

"This will be our drink of choice for the night" I shake the bottle in my hand and she laughs.

Pam grabs two red solo cups from the island and I pour our drink into them.

"How are my two favourite girls doing?" I hear Harvey say and I nearly choke on my drink.

Pam looks up from her phone and smiles at him.

"Mind if I steal her for a while?" Harvey asks but before I have the chance to answer he grabs a hold of her waist and takes her into the living room.

"Sure" I mumble before downing the drink in hand.

I pour more in and decide to give myself a little tour. It's been a long time since I've been here. Me and Harvey have been friends since we were kids but eventually we grew apart with age.

I walk into the dining room to find a couple making out in the corner and I roll my eyes. How wonderful.

All I can hear is the smacking of their lips so I quickly leave.

I walk into the second living room to see that it's a little less crowded as the first one but compact none the less.

I look through the many groups of people in hopes of finding a familiar face. Thankfully I spot Selina and make way to her.

The minute her eyes land on me she comes to greet me with a hug. I gladly accept and she drags me towards the groups of friends she was with.

I wave at them before they return to their separate conversations.

"How are you? I hear what happened between you and Barbara. I can't believe how much of a bitch she was." She shakes her head and I snort.

"I can. It's like she permanently has a giant stick up her ass. God forbid anyone gets in her way. Then all hell breaks loose" she laughs.

"I hear you gave her a broken nose. Nice job. Get it, cause she's going to need a nose job after its healed up" I roll my eyes and laugh at the bad pun she made before something catches my eye.

Jack is leaning against a wall across the room. His converse covered foot lies against the white wall. He glides his large hand throughout his jet black hair that contains streaks of neon green.

His torso is tightly covered in a white t-shirt. He wears a simple pair of pitch black jeans. He smiles and I look to the person who stands in front of him. Barbara.

I growl when she works up the audacity to place one of her frail hands on his chest.

"Sorry I'll be right back" I tell Selina and she barely notices me leave.

Did I mention that it was pitch black here? Well, I mean not pitch black. There are UV lights giving us some sort of light but not much else.

I push through the people before standing at an ear pitch away from them.

"How about we go upstairs and I'll show you what you'd be missing out on?" Barbara does her best to say seductively but fails so miserably it's laughable.

"I've already seen everything. And there's not much" and at that moment I laugh, alerting their attention to me.

Jack's smile grows and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Ugh what are you doing here? Come back for more?" Barbara spits out in disgust and I look up at her.

Her nose is bandaged up in an effort to recover from the damage I so happily caused.

"No actually I came for him. Looked like he was in need of rescuing" I shrug before sipping a drink from my cup.

Barbara's face scrunched up in anger and in a blink of an eye my drink is knocked out of my hand.

I squint my eyes at her before grabbing onto her hair and roughly smashing her head into the wall. She falls unconscious.

I grab her hand and pull her body towards an empty chair and seating her there.

That's more like it.


	10. sex

I walk back to Jack to see him doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask him with a smile.

He straightens up and winds his arm around my waist.

"You. You're jealousy is funny to me" I roll my eyes before circling my arms around his neck.

We sway to the rhythm of the music before I turn around in his grip and hold the back of his neck.

His head falls in the crook of my neck and I can feel his smile against me.

The song is slow at the moment so I go slow.

I grind myself into his crotch slowly. His hands tighten their hold on me and I tip my head back. 

The pace begins to start up and I sway with more intent.

His left hand wanders south and his right wanders north.

It glides up and slides under the hem of my shirt.

I giggle as his large hand roughly cups my bra.

His other hand skims dangerously near my private area and I bite my lip. He roughly cups me and I gasp just as his mouth covers mine swallowing my moan.

He releases me before crawling up my inner thigh. His fingers play with my fishnets a bit.

"Jack" I breath into the air clouded with sweat.

"You like it when I touch you like this?" He whispers into my ear and I nod.

I continue to dance when I remember where we are. I sway my hips into his and I feel his canine teeth bite the side of my throat.

I'm taken by surprise so my reaction is to pull on his hair and I hear him groan into my ear. And I swear it's the hottest sound to have ever filled my ears.

His left hand reaches the edge of my underwear and he toys with the lace.

"Don't tease me J" I whisper to which he quickly turns me around and pushes me against the wall.

Just as the bass is about to drop for the second time I smash my lips onto his.

He smiles and gladly takes my bottom lip in between his. He sucks on it and for a second I worry that my lipstick may have rubbed off on his tongue but I really couldn't care less at the moment.

I grab a hold of his hair and pull his head closer to me.

He turns his head sideways for a better angle and I feel his large hands grab my thighs.

He lifts me up and grinds himself into me against the wall.

I laugh as he kisses down my throat.

"Upstairs. Let's-upstairs" I barely manage to say in between the kisses and he nods.

Without the slightest bit of control he throws me onto his shoulders and I squeal.

I try my best to cover myself seeing as how my underwear is so clearly available for anyone to see.

"Jack put me down" I laugh and hit his lower back.

When my fist connects with his torso I feel his head turn abruptly before I feel his teeth dig into my cheek.

I kick my feet in the air as I let out a gasp.

"Get it Joker!" I hear Harvey yell over the music and I look around to see him dancing with Pam on a table.

Her eyes widen and she quickly tries to climb down from the table but fails miserably when Harvey pulls her back.

Sadly I don't get to see the rest as we reach the second floor of the mansion and turn a corner.

I can feel the blood rushing to my head and start to feel a little dizzy.

"Jack please put me down" I plead but it's like I'm not even there.

Thankfully we arrive to a room in no time and my body gracefully hits the bed.

I giggle as I watch Jack crawl up the bed slowly like an animal hunting it's prey.

I sit up on my knees and bend my index finger back and forth as a sign to come closer.

He sits up with a smile on his face and quickly throws his shirt over his head and across the room.

When I see his naked chest I gasp.

It's filled with drawings made by permanent ink.

I sit closer to him and carefully glide my finger across the skull with a jester hat that fills his entire right shoulder.

"Do they have a meaning?" I look up at him. His emerald eyes shine with adoration and he nods.

"Jesters were the jokers of medieval times. They would entertain the audience and/or higher authority" I nod. Every time I see him he's always laughing or making other people laugh.

In large scary looking print are the words 'Ha Ha' written all across his left shoulder. That tattoo explains itself.

Finally my eyes set on the word 'Joker' written above his belly button in a curve and below is a smile.

I look back up at him see him already staring down at me.

"I love them" I whisper before kissing his mouth. He breathes heavily through his nose and I take that as a good sign.

Before I know it his hands have slipped behind my knees knocking me backwards with my head on the pillow below.

I swallow thickly while looking up at him.

"What are you going to do?" I ask and he chuckles.

"You'll see. Just...relax, yeah?" I nod and will myself to breath normally.

I kick off my shoes and I hear a thud as they land on the floor. He opens my legs and fits himself in between them.

He grabs one of them and bites tights while keep his eyes trained on me.

"Fishnets? Naughty naughty naughty" he shakes his head and bite the pad of my finger.

"Love 'em on you but they need to go" he mumbles as he slides them off of me and they land somewhere behind him.

He crawls closer to me and bends down.

We lose eye contact as he looks down at my skin.

He begins to place the smallest of kisses down my inner thigh, stopping just as he's about to reach the most intimate part of me.

My foot twitches in impatience and I let out a sigh.

"What? Am I boring you princess?" He growls angrily and his teeth dig into my thigh. I gasp in surprise and arousal.

"Would you like me to stop? Should I have someone else take care of you?" He spits out starting to crawl away from me and I shake my head.

"No! I'm sorry. I promise to be good" I say hurriedly. A pang of guilt flows through me for taking this moment for granted.

"Good. Next time I won't be so nice" he mumbles and grabs my skirt. He pulls it down my legs and tosses it to the floor.

He takes his time gliding his callous fingers down my soft legs.

"How are you this soft cupcake? And your skin. It's creamy like that liquid that you put in your coffee. Yeah, just like that. Id love to see how bruises arise on it" he whispers so low it's only audible to him and I.

The sudden use of the nickname sends my heart into a flurry.

"Do it. Bruise me J. I'm all yours" I offer myself up to him.

"Yeah, yeah baby you are. All mine. My naught little girl is all mine" he laughs and I join him.

I take this time to take off my shirt and he looks up at the sudden action.

"Well would you look at that. Don't you just look delectable in those bra and panties" I giggle as he lies down on top of me.

"Either you were careless enough to buy a size too small or you really enjoy torturing me" he comments on my breasts that are nearly spilling out of the bra.

"Tell me baby. Do you like to see Daddy all hard for you? Do you like teasing me?" He grinds his lower half into me and I whimper.

I wrap my legs around his waist in an effort to keep him on me and he chuckles.

"Can't get enough of me?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Want you J. Please" I plead and he laughs with a shake of his head.

"No no not yet. Patience my love, its key" I nod and accept my fate. I'm going to die of sexual frustration. Lovely way to go.

I reluctantly let him go and watch as he slides my underwear off.

"Fuck Harley. Your dripping, sweets" he whispers and slides a finger down my folds.

He plays around with my wetness before pulling the finger up to his mouth.

Our eyes connect and he keeps them open as he sticks the finger in to his mouth.

He moans a little before diving in.

His hands grab onto my thighs as he tries to keep them from locking around his head.

His tongue pressed against me roughly and moves in a downward movement.

I let out a high pitched moan when I feel him flick my clit.

"Scream for me Harls. Let me and everyone at this party know how goddamn good I make you feel" I nod rapidly and swallow. 

One hand grips my hair while I bite onto my fingers on the other.

"Jack" I moan into the air, tipping my head back.

I can feel the blunt nails on his fingers create half moons onto the skin of my thigh.

"Don't stop puddin. Keep goin" I whine and turn my head sideways. I bite my arm as I feel an earth shattering scream crawl up my throat.

"Can't come till I tell you princess" He mumbles and I cry out.

Relentlessly he keeps going. Sticking his tongue in me as far as its willing to go before pulling back.

"Oh fuck" I pant and I scratch down my neck as I try to calm down but it only pushes me farther.

"I'm not going to last long J" I breathe out and he chuckles, the vibration shakes my entire body.

"Fine come for me baby. Come for daddy"

I feel the slight scrape of his teeth against my clit and I loose it.

I squeal in delight and tightly grip his hair as I ride out my orgasm. He keeps lapping up juices fuelling on my high. I scream his name over and over again until I finally come back down to earth.

Breathlessly I open my eyes to see him staring down at me with lust in his eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet" he smirks and his mouth glistens with my wetness.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his palm before unsnapping my bra.

I pull down the straps and throw it to the side.

"So perky" he mumbles gripping my breasts. His thumb caresses my nipple before pinching them in between his thumb and pointer finger.

I giggle as he grabs a hold of one of them and playfully bites it. He tugs it around like a dog playing with its toy. He growls for effect and I laugh at him.

He lets go after a while but not before placing a kiss on the side.

"Enough of that. Time to take care of a bigger problem. Don't you think?" He asks me while grabbing the bulge in his pants. I nod and watch as he chucks off his jeans and boxers.

My mouth waters at the sight of him. His thick member stands tall against his abdomen.

He combs his fingers through his hair and starts to stroke himself.

He sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth as he keeps going.

"J...puddin? Come here" I whimper as I see pre come ooze out of the head.

"Beg for it. Need to hear you beg for it" he tells me and I whine.

"Don't be mean J. Fuck me please. I'm ready for you. I need you baby. C'mon" I plead and that seems to satisfy him.

"Birth control?" He asks me and I nod. Still he takes out a condom and rips it open.

"Can't ever be too safe" he chuckles.

He lies back down and I can feel it poking me.

"Promise me one thing Harls"

"Anything- I mean yeah" I stutter.

"Scream for me" he growls as he roughly enters me without warning.

"Uh" I moan into the air and let out little noises here and there as he continue to pound into me.

The headboard hits the wall repeatedly, matching up with his movement.

"Shit princess, you have a tight little cunt don't ya?" He groans into my ear and I let out a high pitched moan in response.

"Louder" he whispers as he throws my legs onto his waist allowing him to go deeper inside of me. He laces our fingers together and buried them into the mattress.

With my other free hand I dig in my nails on his back. I rake my nails down his back and he growls.

"Just like that" he groans before gripping my breast in his hand roughly.

"Oh fuck I'm close" he pants.

"M-me too-oo" I moan loudly.

"On three" he whispers and I nod.

"One"

"Two"

"Three. Come for me Harley baby" he sinks his teeth into my neck, breaking the skin

"Jack" I scream in ecstasy with a hand in his hair and the other tightly wound with his fingers. His short nails dig into my hand while the other scratches the skin on my hip.

We lie there together in a heap of sweat and come. We struggle to return to our normal breathing so we lie there enjoying the sounds of our tired breaths.

Not a minute later I feel him pull out and wince at the emptiness before he rolls over. Ties up and throws the used condom in the trash before falling asleep. Leaving me alone to think about the recent events.

Where does this leave us?


	11. day after

Sunlight is pouring in through the windows in the current room I'm in. That's the first thing that I see as my eyes flutter open. I can feel it's warm rays on my naked skin. Reminds me of the days as a child when I used to spend my days outside taking in the sun.

I don't really feel like getting up just yet. I'm actually quite comfortable where I am right now. Exactly where am I is the question.

I stir in my place before finally opening my eyes.

My visions a bit blurry so I have to blink a few times before I can finally see where I am.

The room itself isn't that decorated. What I can only assume is a guest room.

The bed that I'm currently lying in is simple. White pillow cases, white sheets and a white duvet. It's very aesthetically pleasing to the eye you could say.

I sit up and that's when I notice just how naked I am. I quickly lift the comforter in front of my chest and a wave of pain falls over me. I groan and fall back in the bed.

Just as I question why the hell in having such a massive headache memories from yesterday flood my mind like a tsunami.

I had sex. With Jack.

The realization is enough to give me a hard attack I look around the room to see clothes strewn about confirming my thoughts.

Flashes of our naked bodies together appear and I kick off the sheets a bit to see all the damage that had been done to me.

I gasp as my eyes scan over my used body.

My breast sports five half moons that have broken skin leaving a streak of blood down the middle.

Four angry red lines drag themselves from my ass cheek to my waist.

I didn't realize just how hard he was gripping my thighs because there are two slightly purple bruises on each side of my outer thigh on each leg.

And to top it all off is a small hickie dangerously close to my heat.

I grab the comforter in an effort to cover myself up seeing as I still have a shred of dignity left.

What the hell was I thinking? Getting involved with him like that. I know he doesn't do relationship. He slept with Barbara!

He said he likes you

I know but that doesn't change anything. He'll never want an actual relationship. It's just not him. Obote my nails nervously as I have an internal battle as to what I should do next.

Leave or stay?

Sadly I wanted too much time talking to myself as the door opens and in walks the man of the hour.

Mentally I decide to be the higher person and kit be like the other girls who believe that they're in a relationship after having sex.

"Good morning" he smiles and I return it.

"I was just about to leave" I tell him and he stares at me in confusion.

"Why?" He asks and I notice how attractive he looks in the light of day.

He wears black boxer briefs that outline just about everything. Leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Oh. I thought that that's what you would've wanted"

He walks around the bed and crawls into it with me.

"Sleep now. You can leave later. It's 6:00am" he whispers as he closes his eyes.

I lie my head on his chest and place my hand over the skull. I don't ever want to leave.

✯

The second time I wake up I can feel fingers as they dance around my skin ever so softly.

"Harley" I hear Jack say in a singy songy voice.

I open my eyes to see him lying on top of me. Startled at first before I smile at the situation.

"Hi" I whisper and I comb my fingers through his hair. It's so soft as I tangle them together.

"Looks like the two lovebites I left are bruising wonderfully" he touches my throat and I wince in pain.

It's at that moment I remember just how roughly he had bit me when we came.

I glide one hand down the expanse of his back to see him suck in air through his teeth.

I peer over his shoulder to see various amounts red line all across his back.

Marked your territory for good

I giggle at the thought which makes him look up at the sound.

"What are you laughing at, missy?" I shake my head and bite my finger.

"Cmon. Spit it out" he chuckles and pinches my bum.

I giggle and bring his ear towards my mouth.

Gently I lick the shell of his ear and whisper "Marked my territory".

I pull back and giggle.

"You like that don't you? Leaving a reminder of our time together you little minx" he smiles and I nod.

"Kiss me" I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Can't do that" he says and I sigh.

"Why?" I ask him ever so sweetly and he chuckles.

"I don't think I would be able to stop at just kissing. I mean look at you. Your exquisite body is lying naked beneath me and I'm already sporting a hard on"  
He admits and grabs his length through the thin material.

"So don't. I'm always up for more if your willing" he groans and I can see his resistance vastly deteriorating by the second.

"No we can't. Because then your going to think I want something more and I don't" I shake my head.

"I get it. No strings attached. C'mon puddin. Don't you wanna rev up your Harley?" I wiggle in my spot with a smile and he laughs.

"Your ridiculous" his laugh fills the room and I join him.

With a smile on his lips he kisses down the valley of my breasts and down the middle of my tummy.

He smells my skin and sighs.

"Pumpkin? Why do you smell so fruity?" I giggle and play with his hair.

"Its cream. I put it on before coming here" he breathes me in once again before biting my flesh.

I squeal in surprise.

"Jack" I laugh out as I watch him lick all across my stomach.

"To tell you the truth it doesn't taste as good as it smells" he says and I laugh.

"They look like they hurt" he comments on the red scratches on my side.

"They're alright I guess" I shrug and his hand wanders down my body.

"Where else did I leave a little surprise?" He asks himself before finding the bruises on my outer thigh.

"They look beautiful, just as I had hoped" he tells me and I nod.

"Now let's get a good look at you" he whispers as he stares at my heat.

"You look prettier then you were yesterday" he mumbles into my skin.

"Let's see if you taste any better" he flats out his tongue against and I whimper tossing my head to the side.

"Even sweeter. What is it that you eat cupcake?" He laughs and I giggle before letting out another moan as he tastes me again.

"You like it when I eat you out? Hm? Tell me" he urges as his tongue mercifully twists and turns.

"Uh..y-yeah love it when you eat me out J" I moan just as I hear the door slam open.

I do my best to open my eyes to find Harvey standing there, his mouth wide open.

"Fuck" I gasp as Jack flicks his tongue. I bite my fingers to keep from screaming. The wonders he does with his mouth.

"Jack" I try to grab his attention but he just urges on.

"Baby...Harvey" I whisper and he angrily looks up at me.

"Why would say his name?" He seethes thinking I moaned out Harvey's name instead of him.

My eyes widen and I shake my head.

I pull his body up to me to cover up myself.

"Harvey's at the door" i laugh and he turns his head to find a rather uncomfortable Harvey Dent.

"Hey pal" Jack says and I laugh.

"Clean up. My dads going to be here soon" he mumbles before shutting the door.

"You got lucky Harls. I was almost close to killing you when I heard his name fall from your pretty little lips" he coos and I shake my head.

"I would never" I promise him and he nods.

"I know. You are mine after all" he holds me tightly against himself.

"All yours" I whisper and watch him as he slides down my body.

"Now. Where were we?" He laughs before going back to work.

That boys got one hell of a tongue on him.

✯

I hop off the last flight of stairs and walk towards the living room. There is where I find Pam sitting with Harvey watching tv. Her legs on his lap.

"Well if it isn't the lovely couple who scarred my poor Harvey" Pam teases and I roll my eyes.

"Please. He barely caught us doing anything" I shrug and Harvey gets up from his seat.

"And I'd like to keep it that way" he pats my shoulder on his way upstairs probably to talk with Jack about everything.

Pam hurries towards me and gushes. "You need to fill me in on everything that happened!" She squeals and I laugh at her obnoxious attitude.

"Okay whatever let's go" I pull her along with a smile and she complies.

"Later boys" she shouts and her voice echoes throughout the house.

"Bye Pam, bye Harley" I hear Harvey say before another voice accompanies him.

"Bye Harley" Jacks voice shouts and I shut the door with a smile on my face.

"You will not believe the night I had" I jump in my seat and grab her forearm. Shaking her to get my point across.

"Okay you first, I think yours was hotter then mine" she says and turns the car on.

We drive down the street and I bite my lip as I remember the events that took place.

"Pam it was...intense. I was talking with Selina after you had left me alone to entertain myself-thank you very much when I spotted him talking to Barbara. Of course me being me I wasn't going to let that whore have his way with him so I intervened. One thing led to another and then we were on the dance floor.

Pam it was something straight out of a movie. We were dancing really dirty and things got heated. He was so turned on he nearly took me against the wall in the second living room! I had to stop him and remind him that there was an upstairs. That's when you and Harv saw us walking up the stairs. And when I got to the room it was heaven. 

He went down on me and God, the things he could do with his tongue. Then we ended the night on a good note. We fucked!" I tell her and she stutters to get anything out.

"Harley you do know his reputation right? I mean, it's just not you to sleep around with someone like him" she contemplates and I turn my body towards her.

"That's the thing Red. I'm not myself when I'm with him. I'm this entirely different person. I'm hornier, that's for sure and I feel alive. I'm laughing and smiling constantly. He brings out this whole other person out of me" I look out the window and she sighs.

"I get it. It's the same thing with me and Harv. But you have to understand I just hate to see you get hurt you know? You are my best friend and if I have to kill one of Harvey's best friends then I will" she tells me and we laugh.

"Yes I know. Trust me when I tell you that I know what I'm doing. On more pressing matter what happened between you and Harvey?" I ask her and a smiles falls upon her lips.

"We're dating! We had a serious conversation about it in the morning but yesterday we let loose, danced and drunk the night away" I clap my hands eagerly.

"I'm happy for you" I tell her and mean it whole heartedly.

We sit in the car in silence listening to a song on the radio before she speaks up again.

"Harley?" Pam calls my name I look st her.

"Do you mind telling me just how the fuck your going get those two giant hickies past your mom" my eyes widen and I pull out my phone.

I swipe up the screen to check the camera and I gasp. My makeup was no longer there since I had washed it off back at the mansion but behind there were two large bruises on the side of my neck.

One at the top right corner and the other on the bottom left.

"Please tell me you have your makeup shit with you" I ask her and she nods.

"It's somewhere in the backseat" I unclip my seatbelt and bend over as best as possible to try and find her bag.

I let out a small scream as I feel the car stop abruptly cause me to land on my back.

"Sorry. Red light" Pal turns to look at me and her eyes widen.

"You mind telling me just how rough Jack is with you?" She asks and my eyebrows furrow in confusion before I follow her gaze.

Of course the bruises on my thigh and the hickie inside my inner thigh are visible.

"They're not as bad as they look. To tell you the truth I didn't even feel them in the moment" I shrug and she starts to drive again.

"Never really took you for the kinky type" she laughs and I giggle.

"I told you. I'm a different person when I'm with him" I tell her dreamily before scrambling up to grab the makeup.

By the time I arrive back at home over covered any visible marks with the help of Pam.

I give her a hug as I walk towards my house.

The minute I step foot inside a pair of arms are wrapped around me.

"Hi mom" I say with a forced smile.

"Hi sweetie. You didn't tell me you were sleeping over at Pamela's house" she pulls back and we walk towards the kitchen where I can smell a breakfast in the works.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She was too tired to drive all the way here to drop me off so I crashed at her place" I shrugs and sit on a stool in front of the counter.

"What are you making?" I ask her as I spin around.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon and a few sausages" I nod and my stomach rumbles in response.

"I've missed you. I barely see you" I admit and she smiles.

"So have I. I'll try to make it up to you these next two days. But tell me, what have I missed" she asks.

I let out a chuckle, you have no idea.


	12. cheater

I finish the last sentence of the notes and rest my head in the crook of my elbow. I let out a silent yawn and tap my led pencil against my notebook.

I keep my eyes trained as the eraser of the pencil connects with the plain sheet of paper.

"Harley?" A hand waves in front of my face and I quickly look up to see Bruce facing me. He's turned around in his seat facing me.

"Yeah" I say and he smiles.

"You want to study a bit?" He asks and I nod. Beats having nothing to do for the next half hour until lunch.

He pulls up a desk next to me and looks at me.

"Were you paying attention to him? At all?" He asks and I shake my head with a small chuckle.

"To tell you the truth I haven't really been paying much attention since the beginning of the period. He's just so..boring! His voice remains monotone during the entire lecture. Like fuck. Put some life into it, you know?" Bruce laughs and I smile.

"Yeah I get what you mean. At times I feel myself dozing off. No wonder half us are failing" he snorts and I nod along in agreement.

We flip to the beginning of the chapter and start to summarize the main ideas of each paragraph and by the end of it all I feel like I need a very long nap.

The bell rings sing aching the beginning of lunch. We both grab our bags and walk towards the door.

Bruce keeps walking next to me on my way to my locker.

"On a scale from one to ten how ready are you to fail on the quiz?" I chuckle and he shakes his head.

"I hate to fail but I just don't understand a single thing. I mean I understand the concept of why the war began but everything in between confuses me" he rambles and I laugh finding it kind of cute to see him all confused.

I stop and proceed to turn the knob on my lock in order to unlock it. Within seconds it's opened and I fish for my books for the next two periods.

I casually throw my notebooks and binders from the last classes to the floor of the small metal confinement before shutting it.

I tune around and lean against it seeing as how Bruce looked like he was in desperate need to say something.

"Talk to me" I say and he looks up with a shy smile on his lips.

"You're by far one of the coolest girls I have ever met. You're not shallow or superficial, your real and I like that about you. My point is that I've been thinking for a while now and I would like to know if you were willing to go out on a date with me?" He manages to spit out without a stutter.

Don't get me wrong, Bruce Wayne was definitely not ugly. In fact he was very attractive. His body was built like that of an athlete. From time to time he enjoyed in participating in various teams. He was not at all like the typical jock you would expect from the movies. Bruce was devoted to academics and always informed me on how after school activities came second to his education. I admired him for that.

But the only thing standing in my way of accepting was the small, almost minuscule chance that Jack might want more with me. More then a simple meaningless fuck.

It was stupid of me to hope for something that was clearly impossible. Jack did not like to be tied down to one girl and that thought pissed me off.

"Bruce, your a really great guy and don't get me wrong your very attractive it's just tha-" and before I had the chance to let him down easy in came the devil himself. Jack.

His eyes have taken a darker colour. They blazed with fury and a little part inside of me wishes to run into a corner and hug myself until he calmed down.

Sadly I could no longer ponder the idea as my arm was roughly gripped in his large hand.

He tightened his hold to the point of bruising and I winced in pain.

He dragged me away from my locker and turned the corner before quickly pushing me against the cement wall. And not in a good way.

"Ow! What the hell Jack?!" I yelled in his face and he sent daggers with his eyes. Against better judgment I did not back down until his mouth turned upwards in a menacing smile.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you? Good" he grumbles and my eyebrows furrow.

Why was he being so rude?

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I was talking to someone" I shake my head and do my best to ignore him as I try to flee from the situation.

"No fucking way I'm letting you go back to that prick" he pulls me back by my shirt roughly.

"And why the hell not?" I ask outraged.

"Because you're mine, Harley. And I hate to share what's mine with other people" he growls as he stands tall in order to make himself appear bigger. He backs me up into the wall and I hold my breath in.

"Last time I checked, we aren't even dating. So whatever possessive nature you have give it to your girlfriend. Not some girl you fucked" I spit in anger and he chuckles lowly. It's a dark sound that slips from his soft lips that sends a shiver down my spine.

"C'mon Harls. Let's be honest with each other. Honesty is the key in every relationship is it not? So let's cut the crap. You know I like you and yet you still feel the need to seek affection from other guys. Please stop, your embarrassing yourself" he taunts with a smirk and a shot of hurt injects itself into my chest.

"How am I embarrassing myself?" My voice wavers and I can feel the tears building up behind my eyes.

"Your making yourself look way too easily. Any guy could come up, say a few sweet things and not a day later you'd be jumping into bed with them. Just like what happened with us" he laughs and I feel a tear fall from my eyes.

"Oh no, cupcake don't cry" he coos as his hand raised up to my cheek. His thumb caresses under my eye and I lean into his palm as a wave of calmness splashes over me.

"That's the thing though. Me and you, we're different. We actually like each other. All those other guys just want to get into your pants. I mean, at first that's all I wanted to but your just so...good to pass up an excellent opportunity as this one" I'm currently in a state of utter confusion.

I don't know if I should be happy at his confession or angry and hurt when he practically said I was being a slut.

I decided on the latter and pushed him away from me. I immediately regretted his warmth and the fact that his eyes held a sort of fire beneath them. I sucked in a breath as I watch as his fist came hurtling towards me before connecting with the concrete behind me.

"Fine princess have it your way. But don't come crying when they're not enough for you because I won't want to hear it" he sneers before turning away and pushing the metal door leading to the stair case. It loudly bounces off the wall and I jump at the noise.

Not a minute later Bruce is at my side.

"Harley are you okay? What the hell is wrong with that asshole? I'm so sorry that I didn't get here fast enough. I was a little shocked at the situation" he said quickly and I shake my head.

"No it's okay, I'm slightly confused myself" I say distracted. My eyes are trained on the door as I replay the scenario that unfolded over in my mind.

My emotions are swirling around inside me like a tornado but one things for sure is that I feel extremely guilty. Like somehow I betrayed Jack by entertaining the thought of going on a date with another guy.

All I knew is that I had to make it up to him in some shape, way or form.

✯

Pam was sick with the cold so she decided to stay home and sleep it off.

So I currently sat alone in the corner finishing up my burger. The entire time I did my best to look through the mass amounts of student as I tried to locate Jack.

I couldn't find him, although I did mange to find Harvey with his group of friends. Maybe he knew where he had run off to.

I decided to meet with him right after I finished chewing the last bit of my lunch.

I was still hungry as I threw away the paper that the hamburger had came in. Oh well, I'll just eat when I get to Pam's.

I made my way over to the table Harvey sat at.

He seems to be in a deep conversation with one of his friends which makes me feel bad for interrupting. But then again I don't care.

I tap on his shoulder and his eyes flicker to me.

"Oh, Harley, hey. What's up, what do you need?" He turns his head towards me.

"Where's Jack?" I get straight to the point. I don't really have time to chat with him.

"He's out back in his car. It's a Lambo, you should notice it right away" I nod and turn away heading outside of the cafe.

"Wait..what do you need from him?" He asks and I shrug.

"Just need to talk to him"

"I should warn you he doesn't like to be interrupted" my eyebrows furrow in confusion but before I have the chance to ask him to elaborate his friend grabs back his attention. I shake my head and continue my walk.

I can feel my heart pound against chest cavity. My palms are a bit shaky and fear creeps into my stomach.

What if he's still angry with me? I would hate to have him lash out once again.

No, what am I saying? I don't care if he lashed out. I just need him to hear me out.

I push against the metal bar as I walk through the back exit of my school. I stand on the pavement for a little as I glance around the parking lot.

Near the back I see a bright purple chrome car which I could only guess belonged to Jack.

I walked in the direction of the parked car kicking a few pebbles beneath my foot.

Wow, when Harvey said I wouldn't miss it he wasn't kidding.

The Lamborghini itself was beautiful. It's paint gleamed in the sunlight. The colour was more vibrant then ever up close.

I took a breath before walking closer.

A wave of flooded over me as I saw him sitting in the backseat with what looked like to be a girl on his lap.

The closer I got the louder the moans and grunts became.

My hands started to shake silently and I had to clutch my fingers in order to stop the vibration surging throughout my entire body.

Finally I got close enough to see my reflection in the window.

His head was tipped back in pleasure and the whiny bitch that was causing it was none other then Barbara Gordon. Fucking fantastic.

As if he felt my presence he turned his head towards me.

He smirked and sent a wink before grabbing Barbara's face in his hands and smacking a kiss on her lips.

And I fucking lost it.


	13. bitch

Something inside me snapped. Rage completely took over my body and I was seeing red.

It took everything in me not to punch through the glass of the window.

I was seething the moment I raised my fist and knocked on the window that had grown a little foggy. It only furled my fury more knowing that they had been fucking since God knows when.

Barbara looks up startled and does her best to cover up but it's too late. My eyes are already burning from the image.

"Come out whore" I spit and wait for the couple to get their things sorted out.

Barbara steps out of the car in heels and rounds the trunk. She stands and juts out her hip as she places a hand on her waist.

Jack follows and sit on the trunk. He wears a mischievous smile as he adjusts himself in his pants. Obviously he hadn't gotten his release. Good.

"What do you want Harleen? Are you sad because he came back to me and left your sorry little ass behind?" She smirks and take a step towards her before she puts up a manicured hand.

"Don't think about taking another step. You think I've forgotten the little gifts you've given me over the past few weeks? The broken nose, knocking me unconscious?! I could have you arrested in the blink of an eye. Seeing as how my dad is the commissioner of the department of Gotham police" she smiles deviously.

"You think I don't know that? Let me refresh your memory, it was you that started the fight. Remember when you kicked the ball at my head and then continued to harass me. I had to fight back because I wasn't going to sit there and take it.

Do you also remember that your seventeen and last time I checked that was below the legal age of drinking. There was an abundance of beer and all sorts of liquor at the party. Wonder how daddy would feel to know his little girl had not only been devoured countless of times but also consumed alcohol. How irresponsible of you" I glared at her.

She rolled her eyes and spit out "Your word against mine"

"Yes but there were witnesses who saw you purposely kick the ball and there were cameras in the hall. Not to include the dozens of people who were at the party. If I outed you, I would be outing the entire grade. Wonder how many people would like you after that would happen" I laugh.

"What's your point?" She asked slightly thrown off my discovery.

"I want you to disappear. You're really starting to piss me off and it seems that your the one thing giving Jack the upper hand against me. And I just can't have that" I shake my head and purse my lips.

"No way in hell. I'm not going to let you threaten me. Jack baby help me out here. Control this freak," she yells at J, but he just laughs off her request.

"Nothing I can do about her. She's got a mind of her own" he looks at me and I roll my eyes. I can't get distracted now.

"So what's it going to be Barb, the easy way or my way?" I ask her as I twirl a piece of my blonde hair in between my fingers.

"No way. You want Jack? For what, huh? You think he'll want you in the long run? Your nothing but a one night stand. Even I know that. And I chose to look past his poor choice and give him one last chance to make it up to me. See the thing is, Harleen, is that you don't see how much we mean to each other.

He loves me and I love him. Your just a minor obstacle in the way of our way to happiness. So please, do yourself a favour and get the fuck out. Thanks" she smiles sweetly before walking back over to Jack.

He jumps down from the trunk and she grabs his face and plants a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"I feel bad for you Harleen. You'll never have what we have. Maybe if you'd get breast enhancements and touch up that ugly little face of yours you'd look somewhat decent. In the meantime why don't you go busy yourself with some loner. I'm sure he'd keep you around longer then anyone else would" she giggles and places a kiss on Jacks lip. He has yet to say anything or respond to her advances. He's just standing their in deep thought.

"No wonder your father left you. I'm sure your annoying nature drove him away" she whispers and that's the final straw.

I quickly walk up behind her and grab onto the roots of her filthy brown hair.

"Listen here Barb and listen closely. The only reason you are still breathing in the air that I breathe with that ugly nose of yours is because I allow it. One day your father won't be around to protect you anymore and when that day comes I will rejoice in your misery. Until then you thank your lucky stars bitch.

What you and Jack have means shit to me. You're a shallow, materialistic bully who thinks it's okay to walk around feeling all high and mighty because your father is commissioner. Well guess what honey, you don't mean shit to him either. Do you want know why he came back to you? It's because he found out someone asked me on a date!

A fucking date that I hadn't even agreed to and he overreacted and took it out on you. Your nothing Barbara. Nothing but a play toy he uses when he's in desperate need of a distraction and I'll bet you he still thinks of me when he's fucking you" I push her towards the ground before crouching down beside her.

Her cheeks have been stained by the mascara that her lashes currently wore.

"If I find out you so much as put one of your fingers on him I will personally take it upon myself to break it into pieces. He's mine Barb, don't you forget it" I say, standing up and regaining my composure.

I step over her body and start to walk back to the school before a hand grabs my arm.

I'm quickly spun around and pressed into Jacks chest. I push him off of me instead of letting him embrace me in his strong arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you. First you overreact, then you don't even let me explain myself and now I find you fucking the girl I hate the most in the entire universe?! What the fuck Jack?" I say angrily as I run my hand through my hair.

He laughs before grabbing my face and placing a kiss that I gladly given into. It's been too long since I've felt them on me and I cringe knowing where they were not ten minutes.

I push him away and stare up at him in confusion.

"You drive me crazy. Your making me feel things I don't know how to deal with. You make it hard to be around you and even harder to be away from you. Your intoxicatingly beautiful and all I want to do right now is take you up against this car and revel in the sweet noises you make. I won't say I'm sorry for what I did because I'm simply not" he shrugs and brings my body impossibly closer.

"That still doesn't really answer my question. You don't do relationships so what does it matter if I go out with someone else. You only want me for sex anyways" I tell him looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"I like you Harl, a lot. The mere thought of some other guy even slightly touching you fills me with anger. Seeing you with Bruce made me want to rip his head off. That's something a girl never had the power of over me and it's confusing. Just...bare with me.

Give me a chance to show you that being with me is better then being with some other hothead at this wretched school" he says and I can tell that he's doing his best not to come off sarcastic or seem like a lovesick teenager.

I contemplate his proposal for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Fine" I mutter and he laughs in delight. It sends a chill down my spine and I can't really tell if it's good or not.

"Have I ever mentioned to you how hilariously endearing your jealousy is? Seeing you get all riled up and territorial..it's hot" he chuckles and slides his large hand down my rear. He grabs on tightly, digging his blunt nails into my leggings.

"Do you realize how much it turned me on to see you threatening Barbara? The fact that you would kill for me brings me an immense amount of satisfaction. And right now I want to throw you in the backseat of my car and fuck you until you've lost your voice from screaming" he growls into my ear and I bite my lip.

I pull his head down and near my lips to his ear.

"It's too bad that you fucked her already. Now the thought of you sticking your dick in me, knowing that there are traces of her on you and in the there repulses me" I whisper and shove him away from me.

"Have fun jacking yourself off for the next two weeks puddin" I spit out making the hand gesture with smile on my lips.

I laugh out loud as I make my way back inside the school building to the point of tears.

✯

I press the sixth floor button on the wall of the elevator and wait as it takes me up floor by floor.

I'm currently on my way to visit my sick friend Pam.

Hopefully this time she has fully stocked her refrigerator with something that doesn't include the words organic, vegan, and vegetarian.

Sometimes I hated coming over for the simple fact that she almost never has anything to satisfy my hunger.

The doors open and I stepped out into the long hall filled with doors on each side.

Her parents had gotten her an apartment in this condo. She was happy to find out she no longer had to live under the same roof as her parents and I was glad for her.

It was nice to have some privacy after all.

I got to the end of the corridor and took out the key to her apartment. She had given me a copy the day after she got herself situated. Mentioning some bullshit about emergencies only. Yeah, like I would only use the key in emergencies.

I snort at the thought as I turn the lock and walk right in. I throw my back onto the polished wooden floor.

I kicked off my shoes making sure not to hit the large potted plant that sat at the entrance and directly walked in to the kitchen.

Sadly as suspected I found nothing but a bag of pirogies. I shrugged and grabbed a cooking tray from a cupboard.

I placed a sheet of aluminum foil on it before dumping a good amount of them onto it.

I turned the stove to 425 Fahrenheit and placed the tray in. I set the time to twenty minutes figuring that would be a good amount if time to let them defrost and cook to perfection.

I cleaned up the minor mess I made knowing Pam would be too lazy to do it herself. If it wasn't for me she would be living under large amounts of trash.

I decided to make my presence known and walked up the small flight of stairs that lead to the rooms above.

The staircase spiralled and I got to the top in no time seeing as how it didn't contain too many steps.

I walk towards her room as I padded over the rug covered floor before stopping abruptly when I heard the small grunt of a guy.

I gasped in realization as the sounds increased with each passing second. I let out a small giggle before walking away from the room.

Pam is having sex with Harvey. That's kind of nasty. She must be all puffy and red nosed with the cold. Ew.

I shake the though out of my head and tried to be happy for her.

I got to the first floor and walked into the living room. I would just have to wait until she was decent. Until that time arrived I decided to make myself busy and watch a few episodes of American Dad on Netflix.

I looked around the room to find various different kinds of plants of all different shapes, colours and sizes. To say she was obsessed with nature would be an understatement. I would make fun of her for it day in and day out but secretly I admired that about her. I admired the fact that she cared so deeply for plants. 

About two episodes and a bowl of pirogies later Pam is seen walking down the steps with a smile on her face until she spots me sitting casually on her couch.

She jumps in surprise and I smile.

"How's your day been? You know, being 'sick' and all" I put air quotations around the word sick and her cheeks flame up.

"Don't worry I came downstairs as soon as I noticed you were too....occupied" I snicker and she rolls her eyes.

"Shut up" she scoffs and I raise my hands up in surrender.

"You would not believe the day I've had red" I groaned and she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"What happened?" She asks and I fill her in.

In the end she laughs and high fives me.

"I mean, I would go about the whole Barbara situation a different less menacing way but you go girl. Stand up to the bitch" she cheers and I laugh.

"Although I'm concerned with the whole Jack thing. He had no right in reacting the way that he did, you know that right?" She asks with an eyebrows lifted. I nodded and shrugged.

"I do but I also know he had good intentions. He just doesn't know how to show them the proper way" I say and she sighs deeply.

"Look at you. Two weeks into knowing the kid and your already making up excuses for his immature behaviour. I'm not telling you how to handle your shit but please be more careful. This new thing you got going for you with him could end badly, very badly. So be careful" she pats my shoulder before standing back up.

"Your welcome to stay but I really need to get back to Harv. He's waiting for me" she yells as she runs up the staircase and I laugh with a small shake of my head.

I only hope that everything turns out right.


	14. club

I slip on my black and white striped mini dress up my body. I fit my arms through the holes and adjust the silky material. It snaps back onto my skin like spandex. Very form fitting.

I twirl in front of my full body length mirror and bite my lip. It still needs a few accessories.

I open my small jewelry box and grab a few gold rings. I set them on the hard wood surface of my dresser.

I put on a bracelet that held a few charms. They all had no meaning behind them, just thought they looked cute.

I grab a gold chain necklace and clip it around my neck.

I look at each ring trying to decide which one would be best but end up giving up and wearing all of them on each finger. One last thing.

I grab the white heels from the foot of my bed.

I sit on the edge of the mattress and slip each foot into the shoe before tightening the metal strap at my ankle.

I skim my fingers across my four diamond tattoo I had gotten last summer. The first of many to come.

I stand up a bit wobbly before walking towards my reflection. I wink and kick up my heel. The bottom gold plate glints in the light above me.

I grab my clutch and drop my phone into it.

As I walk down the hall and descend the stairs of my two story house my mind wanders back to the last three weeks.

These past few days have been a lot fun. My..whatever it is that me and Jack have has grown. Me and Pam have been spending more time with the boys and we've developed a small bond.

Although he's tried to keep his jealousy at bay I can tell its slowly deteriorating every time I speak with a guy who isn't him. Not including Harvey of course. I can't blame him. I'm a hot piece of ass.

I haven't been easy on him either. The smallest smile he sends towards a female has me edging on the brink of fury. No girl deserve his attention but me.

I smile as I think back to a funny memory that happened not too long ago.

*Flashback*

"How do you think you did?" Bruce walked up next to me in the hallway after class.

We had just finished our History unit test and to say I was nervous to see the results was an understatement.

"I feel like I did okay. Some questions were harder then others to figure out but none of them were impossible" I tell him and he nods in agreement.

"But you gotta say that the essay was a bit difficult to write. He gave us such a short amount of information and expected us to write ten paragraphs about the topic!" He shakes his head in exasperation and I laugh.

"Wayne! We don't have all day you know" one of his friends calls out for him down the hall.

We both turn towards the origin of the voice and snicker as a teacher comes out of her classroom to scold him for disrupting her class. I laugh and assure him that it was okay for him to go.

"I'll see you in forty five minutes" he sends a friendly smile my way before rushing towards the staircase.

Just as I turn back around my heart leaps into my throat as I bump into a hard chest.

"Jack" I breathe out in relief before my eyes set on his face. It's still as a rock and he shows no emotion.

I snap my fingers in front of his eyes before realizing what he was staring at so intently. The staircase Bruce walked out into.

I groan and pull on his hair in order to grab his attention.

"Relax J, he's just a friend" I tell him and he mutters something under his breath that I catch going along the lines of-

"I'd like to rip that preppy little head clean off his shoulders"

I shake my head and place a kiss on his jaw. Slowly I pepper his face with kisses until he grabs my face in his hand. He squeezes my cheeks making me look like a fish.

"Enough" he says to me seriously and I manage out a giggle.

I grab his wrist and pull his hand away from my face.

"You know you like it" I tease and place a final kiss on his lips.

I pull away way too soon and walks down the hall making sure to sway my hips a bit.

"No I don't" he yells and I laugh out loud.

"What ever helps you sleep at night puddin" I spin around and send a wink before turning around a corner and heading to my locker.

*End*

I lock the door behind me and walk down the driveway before stopping in front of Jacks car.

I bend slightly to pull open the door but it doesn't budge. I roll my eyes and knock on the window.

"Open the door" I tell him and he rolls down the window.

"And why would I do that?" He questions with a playful tone in his voice.

"Because I need to get in" I answer and lean my arms on the edge of the door.

"Why? I got a great view of the girls from right here and I don't really feel like saying goodbye to the first time I've seen your boobs in three weeks" he shrugs and I let out a chuckle.

That's right, I told him that he would have to remain abstinent until I got over the fact that he fucked Barbara.

I turn my head to look down my street. I flip my straightened blonde hair before looking into his eyes.

"Oh, you mean these girls?" I ask him innocently as I pull down the neckline of my dress. It already showed off my cleavage so by pulling it downwards it was starting to show my lace red bra.

His eyes filled with lust and desire and he nodded. Slowly without realizing it he fell forwards towards me and I smirked knowing I had him right where I wanted.

I grabbed his face in my hand once he was close enough and pulled him nearer to my breasts.

His hot breath fanned over my pale skin and I tipped his head up to look at me.

"Well, Jacky baby, if you unlock the door then maybe I'll let you play with them. Sound good?" I asked him in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Get a room! Please! I'm trying to keep the hurling for tomorrow morning" I hear Harvey yell from the backseat followed along with a groan from Pam.

I laughed at them before I heard the click of an unlocked door. I quickly pushed Jack back into his seat and climbed in.

I turned towards the back and waved at the grossed out couple.

Jack put his Lambo on drive as we pulled out of my street. I watched his hand creep towards my thigh after a few seconds.

I swatted it away and he whined.

"What was that for?" He asked with a pout.

"Your not allowed to touch until I say so" I told him with a straight face and I could just see the anger behind his eyes.

"Your an insatiable minx you know that" Jack groans and I blow a kiss at him.

He grinds his teeth and tightens his hold on the steering wheel.

"Joker, what club we going to?" I hear Harvey ask and he shrugs.

"This new one that just opened up downtown. Now that you mention it you guys have your I.D's?" He asks looking in the mirror and they nod.

I send a look his way which he noticed instantly.

"Don't worry. I figured you didn't have one so I got one made" he nods towards the glove compartment and I opened it. I don't know if I should or shouldn't be offended by his comment.

I looked through the papers and grabbed the card. My eyes scanned over the picture.

A girl with blonde hair who looked somewhat like me. She had tanner skin and different eye colour.

"Elizabeth Fisher" I say tapping my black nails on the card before shutting the compartment.

I placed the card into my clutch before leaning back into my seat.

The sun had set by now and it was just five minutes until 10 pm.

As we grew closer downtown the lights from all the buildings lit our way through the busy area.

I glanced at Jack to see his eyes flick to my legs every now and then and I notice now that my dress had risen up.

I smiled and adjusted myself in the seat causing the hem to rise and I hear him suck in a sharp breath.

Less then twenty minutes later we arrive to our destination.

Thankfully there's a parking space down the road and we park there.

I open my door and step out into the pavement. My heels click against the floor as I walk onto the sidewalk.

I wait for Jack to lock his car and his arm winds around my waist.

He's dressed in his usual black jeans. The difference in these ones are the fact that they had minor rips here and there.

The shirt he wore was a black long sleeve button down. He kept the front open a little displaying his tattoos and the sleeves rolled up.

"That dress is so fucking short that the smallest movement could make it or break it. I swear to god if it shows the tiniest bit of your ass cheek I'll take you up against the wall. No question" he whispered seductively into my ear making goose bumps arise on my skin.

I do my best to contain my composure as we near the entrance of the building.

There's a small line, as expected, on the side of the club so we walk towards the back.

We stand behind a group of college students who seem to be celebrating the survival of their first month in university. I can't wait to feel that joy.

As we wait I take the time to look at Harvey and Pam.

Harvey is dressed in a white button down and dark blue jeans. His hand is taken by Pam's. She's dressed in a shirt looking dress that flows down to her thigh.

In large white block font the word "Hustlin" is written in a curve on her shirt. Her suede green high heeled boots stop just above her knee. 

They're engaged in a flirty conversation so I don't interrupt them. Instead I direct my attention to the sexually frustrated guy in front of me.

I tip my head to the side and look up him.

He glares down at me, his eyes staring hungrily at my exposed cleavage and he grabs my body in a second.

I gasp in surprise.

"Your so lucky" he whispered across my lips and I smiled.

He moved his lips closer but I pulled away.

"You'll smudge my lipstick" I pout and turn around in his hold.

"Oh I fucking hate you" he spat out angrily and I laughed.

We reached the front and I fished for the I.D card in my clutch.

I gave it to the bouncer and he stared at the picture before looking up at me.

"Contacts" I smiled and he nodded before giving it back.

I let out a breath of relief and placed it back into my clutch. The rest pass with ease and that's when I take a good look at the club.

The bar lies near the far side corner to my right. The V.I.P half is against the back of the large room. Down the right side of the room are booths and chairs where you can relax and take a break. Down the left side of the room is the DJ's booth. And in the middle of it all is the dance floor.

If it weren't for the orange, red and yellow strobe lights flashing everywhere above us then it would be pitch black in here.

Jack turns to me and smirks.

"You ready?" He holds his hand up and I place my hand in it. A look of mischief gleams in his beautiful eyes and I bite my lip.

Ready as I'll ever be.


	15. shoot

I wave over the bartender, he sends a smile my way and I return it.

He's definitely more attractive than I expected him to be. He's older, in his mid-twenties. Slight stubble on his face.

"How can I help you?" He leans over the wooden surface of the bar.

"Can I get a...margarita?" I ask him looking over the various bottles of liquor lining up the back wall. The shelves are lit up giving an orange glow to it.

"Sure. What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" He asks with a smirk.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" I tilt my head and he chuckles.

"If you were my girl, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Even more so when your dressed like that" I roll my eyes.

"How little trust you have in me" I act offended and he slides my drink over.

He shrugs and writes down something on a piece of paper.

"Call me. Id love to show you a good time" I laugh when I feel a hand grab my waist.

"So would I. Only, my idea of a good time would end in you bleeding on the floor after I beat your face in" Jack seethes and the bartender holds his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry man, didn't know she was yours" I roll my eyes. What am I some sort of object?

I sip on my drink and turn around. I push his chest lightly.

"Let's go J" I walk by knocking my shoulder into him.

"Your so fucking lucky" I hear him tell over the music.

"Why? What are you going to do? Hit me?!" I scream and he chuckles before glaring at me.

"That would be the least of your worries cupcake" he growls and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh I don't have the energy for this" I tell him and turn right back around as I make my way towards the booth where Pam and Harvey are.

I slide in the red seats with a scowl on my face.

"What's wrong?" Pam looks up from her drink.

"I don't know! Ask him" I say to her and stare at Jack.

"She was being a slut" he shrugs and I punch his stomach.

"I was not! I was just making small talk until you came and had to act all macho man" I say in defence and he laughs.

"Yeah, small talk? That's why he gave you his number?" He says and I shake my head taking another sip of my drink.

"Why don't we leave these two to talk it out?" Harvey chuckles nervously and Pam nods. She gives me a sympathetic smile before walking off to the dance floor with Harvey hot on her heels.

They talk about what I can only think is us before I lose them in the sea of people.

A minute or two pass by and I decide to speak up.

"It's not my fault he finds me attractive" I shrug and mumble.

"Oh I know sweet cheeks and daddy doesn't hold that against you" he coos and places his cold hand on my thigh.

He rubs over my skin before nearing his mouth to my ear.

"Although it would help if you didn't dress like a whore" he growls and I push him away.

"Fuck off" I tell him and he laughs.

"Will do" he smirks and I watch his figure as he walks towards the dancing bodies.

He grabs a random redhead dancing by herself and pulls her into his chest.

She doesn't even register the man behind her and she starts to grind on his crotch. He look say me and makes fun of the frown on my lips.

I growl before smirking. Two can play that game.

I down the rest of my margarita and I suck in a breath of air. Immediately regretting my decision. The alcohol goes straight to my head and I stand up from the booth.

I drop my clutch to the bottom of the table in hopes of keeping it hidden.

I look around and notice a man in his early twenties. Surrounded by his friends. I look at his clothing, he wears Tommy Hillfigure for the most part; looks like a rich kid. I shrug and walk towards him.

He notices me walking up to him and sends his friends away.

"How you doin?" He says before bursting into laughter. Great, he's drunk.

"I'm good. Let's dance" I nod towards the dance floor. He smiles before downing a shot of what looks like to be tequila in his hand.

He escorts me to the floor with a hand on my back. We stop as we find a good spot.

"You're hot" he slurs and I nod.

Probably the worst person I could pick to make Jack jealous.

The red head stills grinds against him but his eyes are trained on me.

I smile and wind my arms around the guys neck. He breathes hotly over my face and I do my best not to grimace at the stench.

His hands grab my ass and I smirk feeling Jack burning holes into the back of my head.

"Bathroom" I whisper and surprisingly he hears me.

He smirks thinking he managed to score with me. Fat chance. I just need Jack to believe it.

He laced our hands and we make our way to the men's bathroom.

I push open the sticky door and wipe my hand on his shirt making it look like I was touching his chest.

My heels click against the tiled floor. I bend over slightly looking under the stalls making sure no one is inside. Once I'm sure I walk over to the sinks.

He grabs my thighs and sits me on the countertop.

His head inclines dangerously near my chest and as soon as his lips touch my skin the door swings open.

"Dude....bathroom is occupado" he chuckles and I hear the lock of a door.

"Sorry dude but I'm going to need to interrupt this little party of yours" Jack laughs out and in the blink of an eye the sound of a gun firing is heard.

My eyes widen and I realize that it hit the rich kid in between my legs. His body falls to the dirty floor in a thud.

His head lies on the side, blood pouring from his skull onto the floor.

I look up and stare straight ahead.

"Huh" I say and jump down from the counter.

Jack stores his gun in the front of his jeans and pulls his shirt down.

He silently grabs my hand and pulls me into his chest. He grabs the side of my face roughly and kisses me. I wind my hands in his hair and return the passionate kiss.

I pull away and glide my thumb across his bottom lip, wiping off my red lipstick.

"Strangely enough I'm not as afraid as I should be. I'm shocked but not scared" I tell him looking into his eyes.

"Good. It makes things easier for me" he whispers against my finger.

"What d'ya mean?" I glide my black nail across his lips. He ignores my question as I thought he would.

"We need to get the fuck out of here before someone comes lookin for him" he says and I nod.

He looks back at the lifeless body before grabbing my hand.

He unlocks the bathroom and thankfully no one noticed the loud gunshot. I mean, who would? The music was extremely loud.

"Back exit" he says to me and pulls me towards two large black doors.

"Wait! My purse, it has my phone and I.D" I pull on his hand and he groans.

"Hurry up" he says and I race through the crowd.

Our table had been cleared of our drinks and I hope they hadn't taken my purse.

I grab my clutch from the floor and rush back where Jack is waiting for me.

He waves his hand and I walk faster.

"Let's go" I tell him and he makes way to grab the metal bar to open the door but I stop him.

"Use your arm" he looks at me confused but we don't really have the time to argue about my craziness.

"They can trace your fingerprints since this will be a murder scene" I geek out for a moment and he chuckles.

We do our best to sneak out of the alley as normal as possible to not draw attention.

We walk towards his car and he unlocks it. I climb in and shut the door behind me. He starts it up and it revs to life. We pull out of the parking space and head the way we came.

I let out a small laugh and look at him.

"You just killed someone" I say and he smirks.

"Wouldn't be the first time" he shrugs and I gasp.

"Is it bad that I find that hot?" I say without thinking and he laughs.

"Yes. But then again being with me is bad enough as it is" he says and I bite my lip.

"Where are we going?" I ask him and he rests his cold hand on my thigh.

"My place" I smile and lean back as he tightens his hold on my leg.

The nights not over.


	16. hot and heavy

The car pulls up to a building that looks kind of like Pam's. Except this one is made mostly out of glass.

We parked directly in front of the entrance that looked straight out of a movie. Lights accented our surroundings and I stepped out of the car.

An older man came out to greet us.

"Mr. Napier, good night?" He smiles and Jack shakes his hand with a smile.

"Of course! Any night is good as long as you haven't bit the dust am I right?" He laughs and the man joins in.

"I'll have it parked right away. Good night to you both" he nods and grabs the keys.

We walk through the spinning doors and across the polished floor.

"Have a good night George" Jack says to the security man sitting at the receptionist desk.

He smiles with a nod.

I look around the lobby. Everything looks very sophisticated. Pristine white couches and love seats are ordered around the expanse of the room.

Jack opens a glass door with a gold handle and I walk through towards the elevators.

I press the button and in a second the metal doors open. We both step through and stand still, a good foot in between us as the doors close.

I walk to the back and lean against the cold surface of the wall.

Jack stands with his head down and I tilt my head. He was okay back in the car. I wonder what's troubling him.

I walk up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. I squeeze and he shakes my hand off of him. I purse my lips and the elevator dings signalling we've arrived to our floor.

We walk out and down the corridor. My heels click against the floor which is the only sound emitting from us.

He stops in front of a door and presses in a number code that I don't catch.

The door opens and I follow behind him.

My mouth drops as I look at the apartment.

To say it was beautiful was an understatement.

The kitchen lied to my left. The counters were made out of black and grey marble rock.

The entire back wall wasn't even there. It was replaced with large pieces of glass from top to bottom. A large balcony lied outside.

Wicker chairs sat all around and the edge was filled with green plants.

The living room itself had black leather seats on top of a white fur rug covering the black floor a bit.

"You don't have a tv?" I ask confused looking around.

"You see those curtains at the side of each wall?" I look at the black fabrics.

"When I close them using a remote control my projector turns on and I get to watch whatever I want on my customized screen" I wish I had that.

"Tell me again, how do you afford all of this" I chuckle and turn around to face him.

"Harvey's family is stacked. They took me in when I was just a kid. Since then they've treated me like they're own so whatever I want I get. Kind of like Harvey" he shrugs and I furrow my eyebrows. I never knew Harvey had known Jack for that long. I always assumed they just met. He never really mentioned Jack before. Odd.

"Let's go upstairs" I nod and he leads the way walking through the living room. A black metal staircase lies against the wall and we ascend together.

Surprisingly there are only two doors which I could guess to be the master bedroom and the bathroom.

We walk in and once again I'm surprised at the amount of glass it has.

Nearly the entire room is made out of it. With the exception of the wall dividing the master and the bathroom along with the wall diving the corridor and this room. There's a door to the right joining this room to the bathroom.

His king sized bed is held up by a black wooden bed frame. Four tall wooden bars stand at each corner. Near the head bored are two black curtains on each side.

Below it lies a white fur rug resembling the one downstairs. It hugs the entire area of the bed along with the night stands at each side.

His desk with the same type of wood as the bed frame is across the bed against the large glass wall.

A few books and a lamp decorate the surface. A black spinning chair sits in front of the desk.

His dresser lies against the wall also made with the same wood as the bed frame.

I walk towards the bathroom and I'm once again surprised.

The sink counter is also black and grey marble. The wood of the cupboard below are also black wood. The shower is surprisingly near the large glass wall.

The rectangle shower is, as you guessed covered in glass making it easy for anyone to see you in all your glory. Thankfully half of it had been covered in an opaque glass.

The bathtub was no where in sight. I came to the conclusion that the long piece of glass that lied horizontally from the glass wall was a makeshift bathtub.

"Yeah, the people who made this building were in love with the idea of making everything glass. That can be used as a small pool. I've never really felt the need to though" Jack says nodding at what I was looking at.

"Didn't they ever think of the fact that people could see into the rooms and stuff?" He smiles.

"It's one way glass Harls. Meaning we can see through it but anyone on the other side can't" I nod immediately feeling like a dumbass.

I turn around and I catch my reflection in the mirror above the sink.

My face is slightly flushed from the events that occurred less then an hour ago.

Jack appeared in front of me, blocking my view of myself.

He grabs my hand and I walk towards him. He stands against the counter with me in between his legs.

I wind my arms around his neck after dropping my clutch in the sink.

I play with the hairs on his neck. His head lies on my collarbone and I feel the smallest of kisses on skin.

"What's wrong J?" I whisper and he spins me around graciously. His arms hook around my thighs and he places me on the counter.

He looks up with a scowl on his face.

"You weren't actually going to let him fuck you right?" He asks me and I let out a little chuckle.

"Is that why your so gloomy? Cause you think that preppy kid was going to fuck me?" I snort and he sighs in frustration.

He moves away from me and I stick out my leg not letting him leave.

"Come here" I tell him and he listens.

"Not everyone is you. Just because you fucked Barbara, proceeded to overreact and make me jealous at the club doesn't mean I'd have sex with a stranger. I have morals" I tell him and a small smile rises on his lips.

"Well I don't" he smirks and I laugh.

"I know. I saw" I rub my hand over his chest.

Silently he holds me against his chest and I wrap my legs around his waist as he takes me into the bedroom.

He drops me onto the bed and I bounce a little as I touch the soft mattress.

"You know I'm still angry with you" he confesses looking down at me. I run my hands down the fabric of his shirt.

His hold tightens on my hair and I look up.

"Why?" I ask him while taking off my heels.

"You let that guy touch you. Your mine Harley. Only I get to touch you" he says and I nod.

"Only you" I tell him and he smiles.

"Stand up" I listen and stand barefoot.

His hand touches my cheek sweetly and he pushes my hair back.

He places a kiss on my cheek. His lips linger and they travel towards my throat.

I tip my head back allowing him full access. I close my eyes and concentrate on the feeling of his soft lips on my skin.

Very subtly his tongue pokes out and he starts to place open mouth kisses all over.

Goosebumps arise on my pale skin and I tangle my hands in his jet black hair.

"Jack" I breathe out.

He returns to my face and I crash my lips onto his. I bite his bottom lip and he licks his way into my mouth.

Our wet muscles move against each other tantalizingly slow.

His hand grabs my ass roughly while the other remains against my throat applying the smallest amount of pressure.

I make myself busy by ripping his shirt open and luckily none of the buttons pop off.

"Mm so we're playing like that?" He asks against my lips and I nod.

"Just like that" I smirk and open my eyes. He gives me a smirk as well before he grabs my thighs.

I tighten my legs around his waist and kiss him again.

My back hits the glass wall and a moment of panic rises up into my chest.

I pull away breathless.

"J what if we break the glass?" I ask him and he laughs.

"Highly doubt it. They wouldn't make something a wall of it was that weak" he chuckles and I nod grabbing his face.

Our lips rejoin but I can't stop the smallest amount of fear settle into my stomach.

"If it bothers you that much I guess we can just fuck on the bed" he whispers and I nod.

"Please" he laughs and brings me back over.

He throws me onto the soft covers and I squeal.

He jumps on top and bites my neck playfully.

"Puddin" I giggle and he growls.

"Enough playing around. You need to be taught a lesson" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as he sits up and grabs a series of things from his night stand.

He stands on his knees in between my legs and my eyes land on the gun he had used on the guy at the club.

I let out a giggle before grabbing the gun.

"Put it down cupcake" Jack says and I shake my head.

I glide my fingers across it and point it towards him.

He chuckles and holds up his hands. He lies them on his head.

"You killed someone for me J" I whisper and he nods.

"And I'd do it all over again" he admits and I bite my lip. He skillfully grabs my wrist and loosens up my hold on the lethal weapon before throwing it across the room.

He grinds down on top of me and kisses me urgently.

"Jack?" He sits back up and runs his fingers through his hair.

"What baby?" He asks me trailing his fingers down my thigh.

"Why does Harvey call you Joker?" He looks up at the name.

I sit up and he grabs the back of my neck softly.

"Because I'm always laughing and joking around sweets. And as you've seen I just love to play games" he whispers and I giggle.

"I also make people laugh" he smiles and I nod.

"Joker" I whisper and glide both of my thumbs across his lips. Picking up on the smudge of my red lipstick. I draw a makeshift smile leading all the way across to his cheek.

He nods and smiles. He dips his head and kisses my throat before pushing me back on the bed.

He grabs a black stick and pushes up a button. A blade comes out and it shines in the moonlight seeing as how the entire room is pitch black.

"Listen closely because I'm about to teach you your first lesson of many to come" he says and I nod.

"This right here, is a Cupid knife. I've had this little baby for two years. It's good to keep your weapons clean and as sharp as can be. It's also good to know what exactly your doing" I listen closely and he brings it to my chest.

"So if your trying to stab something, use the tip. It's not that hard to clue in" he digs the point of the knife into the valley of my chest and I wince as it pierces the skin.

"It's also important to know just how much pressure is need to break the skin" he raises the knife and places it on my dress.

"Now, if your cutting through something. Use the blade like so" he says and quickly drags the blade down my body ripping open my dress. I gasp. I loved this dress.

He sees me pout and grabs my chin.

"I'll buy you a new one" he tells me and I smile.

"Now, let's say you just want to leave your imprint on something. Turn it on its back and glide the tip as you want"

He drags the cool metal across my stomach.

I look up to see a large 'J' scratched onto my tummy. I trace it with my finger.

"Can I?" I ask and he hands me the knife.

I sit up and follow his instructions as I write a giant 'H' down his chest and stop at the hem of his jeans.

I look up at him to see him smiling. He pushes me back down and bends down slightly.

"Now for your final tip. If the thing your cutting is just too stiff then go from below and roughly work your way up" he places Cupid on its side beneath the strip of fabric in between my breasts.

He glides the blade backwards and forwards but pulling up at the same time.

After a few seconds the red lace rips open.

"Bingo" he whispers and looks into my eyes.

"Have I ever told you just how consuming your eyes are?" He asks and I shake my head.

"They're so...blue. Like the endless sea of the Atlantic" he whispers and gently grabs my cheek.

His hand glides down my stomach before dipping into my underwear.

"And your skin, it's heavenly. It's creamy and soft like silk" he whispers into my ear and his middle finger dips inside of me. He proceeds to massage my inner walls and I moan.

I turn my head to the side in order to give him a kiss.

I feel his fingers leave me and I watch as he raises them up to his lips.

"You taste so sweet cupcake" he tells me before sitting back up.

He takes off his pants and boxers before joining me back on the bed.

He lies down beside me and puts his hands behind his head.

"Ride me Harls" he says and I slide down my underwear before sitting on his abdomen.

I grab his neck and pull him up to my chest.

My nipples press against his chest and he pulls my head down to his. Our lips crash against each other.

We kiss sloppily and his other hand helps me up and on top of his length.

"Jack" I moan against his lip as I slowly sit down.

"I know" he says and I move up and down.

He kisses down my throat, nipping my skin. I tip my head back as I feel his teeth dig into my breast.

My hips stutter and a dull ache sets into my legs.

We switch position as throws me onto my back.

His hips thrust into mine and I hold him closely.

My legs wind tightly around his hips.

"Yes" I moan into the air and his hands grab mine. He buries them into the covers below us. 

"Fuck" he groans and bites down my throat.

He lets go of my hands and grabs onto my thighs. He squeezes them tightly in his hold.

"You're mine pumpkin. All mine. And I'll kill anyone who thinks they can have you" he growls and I whimper.

"I'm all yours Joker. All yours" I call him accidentally as I moan.

"Again" he mumbles and I feel his fingers rub against my bundle of joy.

"Joker" I squeal and he chuckles.

As we both start to reach our peak we kiss, tongues tangling together, teeth scraping against each other.

"Shit I'm about to come" he says into my ear and I open my eyes. I grab the side of his face and look into his eyes as I climax.

"Harley baby" his face scrunches up in ecstasy and he lets out a moan and I hug him to my body as we both ride out our orgasm.

Our breathing is erratic and we lie still together.

I feel him slip out and I whimper at the emptiness.

He pulls off the condom that I didn't even realize he wore into the trash can next to the night stand before joining me back on the bed.

He covers our naked sweaty bodies with his black comforter and he lies on his back.

I turn on my side and hook my leg around his waist.

"I'm yours Jack" I whisper and he looks down at me. His face lacks emotion and he places a kiss on my lips.

"I know" he pulls my body closer until I'm nearly fully on top of him.

My arms are wound around his neck and his are around my neck.

I close my eyes and listen to his even breathing as it brings me to sleep. The last thing I hear would make me jump into the air in joy if I had any energy left in me.

And I'm yours Harley


	17. rain

I lie on my side staring at the gorgeous boy next to me. His chest rises as he takes in a breath and descends as he breathes out.

I raise my hand towards his face and drag my finger across his lips. Of course he doesn't notice seeing as he's soundly asleep.

I sit up and drag the covers with me as I make myself comfortable by tucking my legs under me. I face the see through wall to my right. My eyes look at the gloomy weather before me.

Outside the soft clouds that were once white are now a dark grey colour. Rain falls out from the bottom of the cotton candy like tuffs. The drops hit the surface of the buildings including the glass walls within his room.

Personally I've always loved the rain. I love the smell of it, the fresh breeze that accompanied it. It was another element that collaborated with one of my favourite seasons. Spring.

Sadly it wasn't Spring yet but I wasn't too let down. After all Fall was around the corner, my second favourite season.

I grab the black comforter tighter against my chest.

I hear ruffling sheets behind me and I turn my head to the left in hopes of finding him awake.

I caught him in the midst of a yawn and smiled. I turn my attention back to the storm just waiting to happen.

"Good morning pooh" Jack whispers sweetly into my ear and a large smile falls upon my face. I have to be my lip in order to keep it from growing.

"Good morning puddin" I say back before I feel the soft yet exhilarating touch of his mouth on my skin.

His fingers grab my hair and he swiftly placed it on my opposite shoulder. He trails the open mouth kisses all the way up the side of my neck.

I giggle as he nips my skin before pulling away.

I look at him as he lies back in bed, beckoning me on his lap. I obey him without a second thought and sit on his thighs.

I look at his dick that seems to be fully hard and look up.

I grab it and squeeze the base a little.

"What do you want?" I ask him and he bites his lip.

"You. You bouncing on my cock as you scream for me" he spits out dirtily and I shake my head.

"I've got something better" I whisper before sliding down his legs.

As I make the movement he seems to catch my drift.

With my eyes trained on his I poke my tongue out and lick the smallest bit of pre-come off of his head.

He sucks in a breath and I feel his fingers comb through my blonde hair.

"Keep going sweets" he says and I do.

I take the tip in between my lips and suck. I glide my warm tongue around the swollen gland.

"Mm" Jack breathes out and I can feel myself getting wet. I need to hear more. The sound of him in pleasure is enough to make me come on my own.

In one go I swallow the rest of his length as far as I can go.

He's surprised at my sudden action which is why he tightens his hold on my hair.

"Shit shit" he moans as I hollow my cheeks in order to suck on him tighter.

I take the time to realize just how heavy he feels on my tongue. I can feel him throbbing, pulsing in my mouth and I moan.

"Harley" he whispers.

I make a sound of affirmation and the vibration surges through his body.

"Cupcake" he breathes roughly through his nose.

"Daddy's not going to last long sweets" he says and I give one last suck before dropping his length out of my mouth.

"Isn't that what you want?" I tilt my head and he shakes his head.

"I'd rather come inside of you" I giggle and instead of sitting on his member I take it back into my mouth.

I move my head up and down his length and he groans.

"Such a bad girl. Not listening to what I want" he moans as I suck more feverently.

"Fuck" he swears and I can feel him hesitating to come.

"Cmon on Daddy, want your load" I tell him and he groans gripping my hair tightly as he stops himself. I scrape my teeth over his shaft which seems to do the trick.

His come fills my mouth and I swallow immediately trying not to spit it out.

The taste is slightly salty with a hint of sweet.

I look up at Jack and lies with a lazy smile.

I sit on my knees and he pulls me down on top of him.

"You sucked me so good baby. Loved the feeling of your mouth wrapped around me" he holds my face tenderly in his hands. His thumb glides across my spit glistened lip. It dips into my mouth and I bite the pad of his finger.

"My turn" he laughs and tosses me next to him. I let out a laugh and shake my head.

"Not if you can catch me" I tell him and jump out of bed.

I grab my panties from the rug along with his black button down.

I haphazardly put on my underwear before rushing out of the door. I turn around and blow a kiss at him before shutting the door behind me.

I put on his button down and leave the buttons open as I run down the stair case.

"You can run but you can't hide from me Harley" he yells and I scramble as I reach the bottom. I run across the black sleek floor.

I look back to see him walking down the steps. My eyes widen and I look around trying to find an escape. The balcony!

I run towards the glass wall to see a sliding door. I open it and shut it behind me.

The rain drops hit my skin in an instant and I look up at the sky with my eyes closed.

I smile and toss my arms up in the air. I spin around in my spot before I feel a pair of arms catch me. I gasp and open my eyes.

"Caught you" Jack chuckles and I giggle.

"So it seems that way" I whisper against his lips.

I join our mouths together and we kiss hotly as the rain hits our skins.

"Jump" he breathes out and I circle my legs around his hips.

We continue to kiss and I rake my hands through his wet hair.

He bites my lip and I pull back. I kiss down his throat and let my teeth sink in every now and then.

He pulls my face back up and rejoins our lips. Our tongues poke out not so subtly and tangle with each other.

I pull away and bite my lip.

"Have you ever had sex in the rain?" I ask and he smirks.

"No but why do I have the feeling that I'll be changing my answer soon?" He asks me and I giggle.

"Let's do it" I whisper against his lips.

In no time I'm being bent over the edge of the balcony railing as he thrusts into me. A permanent smile decorates my mouth.


	18. GCPD

The nightclub was swamped by police cars and forensic vans by the time the sun came up.

The news about the dead college kid didn't reach the Gotham Police Department until this morning.

The entire club was a crime scene and the two detectives working this case had there job cut out for them.

Every inch of this club had to be swiped down for DNA that could possible incriminate whoever killed the guy.

"What do you think happened here?" Detective Jones asked his partner Sanchez.

"Honestly? I couldn't tell you" she said as she crouched down to the lifeless body.

With her gloved hand she looked at his clothing that seemed to be untouched.

"He looks like a rich kid but this wasn't a robbery. He seems to have all of his belongings" she grabbed his hands, inspecting his knuckles.

"He didn't try to fight back which means the killer probably caught him by surprise" she mumbles before standing back up.

"Was he here alone?" She asked Jones and he shakes his head.

"His friend was the one who found him unfortunately. He's pretty shook up so go easy on him" Jones tells Sanchez and she scoffs.

"I need answers and I'll get them out of him one way or another" she pushes by him and Jones sighs.

As she grabs the handle of the door she notices that lock was not in the place it should be.

"Do me a favour and ask the manager who else has a key to the bathroom" Jones nods and scurries off.

The door closes behind her and she looks at the lock. The only way for someone to lock it from the outside is with a key.

She stores that information for later before walking over to the bar where a shaken up college kid sits on a bar stool.

"How are you holding up?" Sanchez asks and the guy looks up.

"I've been better" he whispers and she purses her lips.

"Look, I'm really sorry about your friend. I wish I didn't have to do this but in order to solve this case I need to ask you a few questions" the guy nodded solemnly staring into the distance.

"Alright well, did your friend have any enemies? People who would want to harm him?" Sanchez asked him and he seemed to hesitate.

"I wouldn't say enemies but definatly people weren't very fond of him. He was rather an arrogant ass but he was my best friend. His parents died three years ago and they left an enormous amount of money for him" he shrugs and Sanchez nodded.

"Was it just the two of you here?" He shakes his head.

"Nah, we came with a few buddies. To tell you the truth looking back on the night, a few things are a bit hazy. We had a lot to drink so I couldn't say where the others are right now. Maybe at home or at some girls house" he shrugs. He rubbed his temples with his fingers and she decided to give him a break.

"I'll tell you this. How about you sleep on it and I'll give you a call tomorrow when your in a better mindset?" Sanchez reasoned with him and he nodded.

"Do you have a paper I could write my number on?" He asked and she pulled out a mini notepad and pen from her back pocket.

He wrote down a few numbers before handing the pad back.

"My names Tyler Mckenzie by the way" Sanchez nodded and walked him towards the entrance.

She watched as he ran towards the sidewalk to hail a cab. The rain quickly poured down on him before she retreated back inside.

"Okay so basically the only person apart from the manager who has the key to the doors would be the bartender" obviously.

"Get me info on the person who was bar tending yesterday. Criminal records, where he was at the time of the murder. All the good stuff. I also need to schedule a meeting with them" Jones nodded.

Sanchez had a feeling about the lock on the door. Something just wasn't right.

She walked back over to the men's room and pushed open the door.

It was sticky so anyone who touched it would leave their fingerprints on it. Many people were at the club so it would be useless to dust over the door and hopefully find the prints to the criminal but it was worth a shot. The door shut behind her and she took a closer look at the lock.

It was smudged most likely by the sticky substance on the door. So someone had locked it.

She walked back outside towards the dance floor looking for her partner.

"Jones! I need forensics to look for fingerprints on the lock inside the men's bathroom" he nodded and they walked back outside where the roads were starting to clumped by traffic.

"Tell them that they can collect the body. I have no use for it anymore" Jones walked away as Sanchez watched the curious onlookers trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

Meanwhile Sanchez began to think that she had a lot on her plate by the looks of things.


	19. kyle

My eyes were glued to the tv in front of me as the news of the dead guy Jack killed appeared.

"Police are investigating the murder of Kyle Shaw. A twenty three year old man who had been killed in cold blood in the bathroom of the newly opened nightclub in our very own downtown Gotham. We go to Annalise who is on the scene this very moment. Annalise" the anchorman said very professionally before the camera panned out to a woman in her late thirties.

She stood tall and confident with the microphone in between her hands.

"Thank you Todd. It's devastating news to hear about Kyle Shaw. Very few things were revealed to the public but I was notified that a friend of his was actually the one who found him. He was majoring in business, hopefully to one day become like his deceased father and create his own company. At the moment police have no suspects as to who would want to do this to Kyle. But hopefully inside that nightclub is some sort of evidence that can bring us closer to catching the criminal. Back to you Todd" she nodded and the camera was now back on the anchor man.

"Thank you Annalise. Now in other news, a preschool-" I tuned out the rest and I crossed my legs. I sat comfortably in the couch of my living room.

I can hear my mom washing up the dishes from breakfast.

It's been two hours since I've been back from Jack's and I'm starting to worry.

What if the police finds something that will link us to the murder?

I bite my nails as I start to panic.

I go over the night carefully in my head.

The bodyguard took a good look at me when he was checking my I.D. We've already broken a law just by using fake identification.

The bartender was hitting on me. He got a good look at me too. Jack lost his cool on him. I close my eyes as I try to remember what exactly he said.

A blurry image appeared behind my eyes and I focused on it. The voices became clearer.

"So would I. Only, my idea of a good time would end in you bleeding on the floor after I beat your face in" Jack seethes and the bartender holds his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry man, didn't know she was yours"

If the police got a hold of him he would spill about the fact that he had a very violent vocabulary. Fuck. Why did he have to be such a loud mouth?

He probably also noticed us screaming our heads off at each other. Hopefully by that time he was taking care of another customer.

We got back to our table where Pam and Harvey were. Shit! Pam, I forgot to text her. She's probably worried.

To be honest I don't exactly remember checking my phone. Yesterday or this morning. Wait, where's my phone?

I look around confused before standing up.

"Mom have you seen my phone?" I call out and I look up to see her shake her head.

She wipes her wet hands on a towel before placing them on the countertop.

"Maybe you left it in your bag?" I walked towards the front do the house and grabbed the bag Jack had given me this morning.

I looked through the small bag that didn't hold much of anything aside from my clutch and heels. Everything else was either ripped or torn by Jack yesterday.

I grab my phone and press the power button. A white apple icon appears on the black screen and I walk back to the couch. I sit down and try to remember the rest of last night.

After sitting back down me and Jack talked before he picked out a redhead. The red head would be a witness to the case but it would be pretty impossible to find her. So I could safely cross her out.

Next was Kyle, the college guy. I roughly remember him being with some people. I can't remember if they saw me or it was just Kyle who got a good look at me. But even if they had Kyle was pretty wasted and I would assume his buddies were too.

Still, one of his friends had found him. Which probably meant they were looking for him. Since the news reporter had known about it the police already knew too. The only thing is, do they know it was me?

No. No they couldn't.

"What's wrong honey? You seem deep in thought" my mom tells me from across the room. She's currently sitting on the other couch against the wall.

"I'm fine it's nothing. Just this upcoming test. It's math and you know it's not exactly my strong suit" I smile and she sips from her cup of coffee.

"Don't worry, just study and you'll be fine. I'm sure of it" she assures me and I nod.

I think back to the dance floor. Did we kiss? No. He grabbed my ass but that was it. Then I took him to the washroom.

We were very touchy feely but nothing more.

That's when Jack came in and shot him. When we were making the getaway I remember that Jack had turned the lock on the door.

I close my eyes and lean my head back on the couch. He left his fingerprints on the lock.

Although they couldn't exactly connect his fingerprints to him unless he was in the system. By the looks of him I'm pretty sure he's been in the system at least once before this.

I open my eyes and look around my living room.

They still need a witness. No one else was there except Pam and Harvey. They would never rat us out and there would be no reason for them to be included. They didn't draw attention to themselves.

I re-think the night and the only person I could come up with who could get us caught was the bartender. Jacks obnoxious remark to beating him if he gave me his number would be evidence.

He would be raised as a suspect. Then would come the need for intent. Why would Jack want to kill the college kid. Money? Insanity? Or..jealousy.

We were so unbelievably fucked.


	20. uneasy

I stare down at the plate of food in front of me.

White rice lathered in red kidney beans with a side of steak.

Usually my mouth would be watering at the sight of my dinner but today was different.

Mainly because I was trying to deal with the fact that I'll be going to prison for being an accessory to a murder.

Even more so trying to deal with the fact that my not-so-boyfriend boyfriend will be getting the death sentence for third-degree murder.

"Harley?" I hear my mom say and I look up.

"You haven't touched your food" I look down to see that it's untouched.

"Yeah I'm not really hungry" I shrug and sit back in my chair.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? You haven't been the same since this morning. Your starting to worry me" she admits and I shake my head.

"Did something happen between you and Pam? Did you guys fight?" I shake my head and bite my lip.

"It's just that case about the college guy. It's really sad and just makes me think about the type of people in our neighbourhood" she slices her knife through the meat before taking a bite.

"It's terrible hearing about him. Poor kid didn't even have a family" she shook her and I nodded along.

"What do you think about the whole..situation?" I ask her as nonchalant as possible.

"I don't know what to think. The only thing that comes to mind is money. Although, I don't think they took anything from him when he was shot" she furrows her eyebrows and shrugs.

"I just hope they catch the killer. I don't think i would feel very safe if the case was just left unresolved" I scoff and thankfully she doesn't catch it.

I really hope they don't catch the killer

✯

"Harley! What the hell, where did you and Jack run off to yesterday?!" Pam screams into the phone as soon as she picks up.

I distance the device from my ear seeing as how I can still hear her with a good foot in between me and my phone.

"I'm sorry. Jack wanted to leave to do the nasty back at his place and he said he would let Harvey know. We were busy all morning so I didn't have time to call you. And when I got home I noticed that it died" i rush out deciding to leave out the part where Jack killed someone.

"That asshole either forgot to tell me or didn't even remember about it. I'm just glad you and Jack are okay. Did you see the news?" She asks and I was hoping that she didn't bring up the topic.

"Yeah it's pretty crazy. You think they might question everyone that was there that night?" I ask her.

"Doubt it. The only people they could question would be the employees and the people in V.I.P." I nod in agreement.

"It just gives me chills you know? We were dancing while that guy was being murdered in the bathroom. Anyone of us could've been the one to find him or even worse, we could've been in his place. It's weird to think about" she says and I let out a small chuckle.

Yeah, or you could've witnessed it happen before your eyes. You know, like I did.

"What're you laughing at?" She asks.

"Huh? Oh nothing I was just scrolling through Instagram. Saw a funny post" I lied.

She doesn't pick up on it and we continue to talk over half an hour over practically nothing.

She gushed over her amazing night with Harvey and I listen like the good friend I am. In the end she pressured me to spill about the night I had with Jack. I couldn't tell her that after he killed the guy he brought me to his extremely fancy apartment and proceeded to teach me a lesson on how to use a knife. Demonstrating it on my own body that ended in us having sex. Because then she would think I was insane for even letting him near me with a weapon.

If only she knew.

Although I did tell her about the fun morning in the rain to which she replied with a heavy sigh. Wishing her and Harvey were that playful with each other.

I assured her that they could be if she would just let a little loose every once in a while.

"Harvey is a fun guy, it wouldn't be too hard to convince him to fuck you outside as the heavy rain hits your bodies" I tell her and she scoffs.

"You make it sound so sensual. The idea of standing naked in the pouring rain makes me squirm. Feeling cold breezes as you have sex isn't the most appealing thing you know?" I shake my head. 

"You've got it all wrong. Not every rain shower is cold. Sometimes it's humid. Adding to the heat transporting between you two. The hotter things are the less you'll notice the environment around you" I shrug and she sighs.

"Ugh, I just...I don't know how to bring it up. Do I just go up to him one day and say 'hey I think we should have sex outside. In the rain!" I laugh at her.

"No dumbass. When it's raining you kind of have to foreplay it. You know, get him in the mood and slowly move the location into the balcony or something" I tell her before my mind wanders. It's like you see in those cartoons when the character gets an awesome idea and a bright lightbulb appears over there heads.

"Oo I have an idea! If you want to start out slow have sex in the shower. Kind of the same thing only you get to control the temperature of the water" I suggest and she hums.

"Not a bad idea Harls" I smile.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm the best aren't I?" I giggle and she joins in.

"Of course. Well, it's nearly midnight and I have yet to eat anything. So we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Sure. Goodnight Red" she replies with a goodnight and I hang up my phone.

I toss it on my bed before walking to my dresser. I pull out a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top. 

I take the clothing with me to the bathroom.

I do my business quickly before changing my clothes. I place the sweatpants and t-shirt in the counter as I look at my reflection.

An image of Jack standing behind me with his arms around my waist appears. I raise my hands to run them across his forearms before I realize he isn't really there.

This whole thing is taking a toll on my sanity. I need to sleep it off. Soon.

I shake my head and shut the lights off as I walk back to my room.

I shut the door behind me and lean my head against the wood.

The idea of loosing Jack affects me more then it should. We've only known each other for a month but even so.

This feeling of love, lust, infatuation, whatever the fuck you want to call it. It's just too powerful.

I can slowly feel it consuming me the more time I spend around him. He's consuming me.

And I don't know if I'm okay with that.


	21. visit

I look at my recently manicured nails.

They're long-ish. I got fake nails for the millionth time this year. I can never get enough of the look of them.

This time I decided to switch it up. Usually I get the square ones but this time I got stiletto, they end in a point. Kind of like a cats claw.

They're a deep red colour brushed over with black crackle polish.

I tap my fingers against my desk as I count down the minutes until lunch.

Since the beginning of school this morning I've been anxious.

Not seeing Jack, adds to my anxiety.

What if the police already got to him?

I shake my head silently. It would've been all over the news.

Maybe he fled, she says and I scoff.

He's not the type to run away like a coward.

Or maybe you're just scared he left without you

I let out a deep breath and put my head down over my books. I can feel the dull pain of a headache coming on and I groan.

Just in time the bell rings and I'm up and out of the class before the teacher could even begin to dismiss us.

I walk-no-I drag my feet across the floor towards my locker which lies on the other side of the building.

I get there safe and sound five minutes later.

Lazily I put in my combination for my lock and open my locker. I grab a few books that I'll need for the rest of the day.

I glide my hand across the top shelf of my locker in hopes of finding a bottle of pills.

They fall to the ground and I bend down to pick them up.

As I stand back up I find Bruce leaning against the locker next to mine with a smile.

"Haven't seen you since last week" he says and I nod.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy" I lie and shut my locker.

I grab my bag up off the floor and place the bottle inside.

"Don't worry, I get it. Your boyfriend is really jealous" he holds his hands up in surrender.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"He's not my boyfriend" he looks up in confusion.

"Oh, sorry. I figured since he pulled you away when we were talking.." he shrugs and I shake my head.

"Nop, I'm single" I nod my head and we walk in silence for a minute before e speaks up.

"But you just let him do things like that then?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I saw the way he grabbed you Harley. It seemed like it hurt. I heard him screaming at you too. You shouldn't let him treat you like that. Boyfriend or not" I let out a small laugh.

"It's nothing I can't handle. We're like that with each other" I assure him with a small smile.

"Are you sure? I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'll beat his ass if he hurts you" I pat his back and laugh.

"Look I appreciate you trying to be the hero but I'm fine. Me and him, were fine. I'm pretty sure he could hurt you ten times worse. But I'll call you if I need saving" I smile.

"Well I need to go and find Pamela so I'll talk to you later?" I tell him as I turn around and head for the stairs.

I walk down the staircase and jump the last step.

I pull out my phone from my back pocket and scroll through my contacts. I find her name and call her.

It rings twice before she picks up.

"Hey Harls where are you?" She asks and I can hear laughter in the background.

"On my way to the foyer. Your in the cafeteria?" I pull open the large door and walk into the main area.

"Yup. I'll see you in a bit?" She hangs up before I have the chance to say bye. I shove the phone back into my pants and walk into the rowdy Cafe.

Guys run from one end to the other, tackling one another and I roll my eyes.

We're even more immature then the freshman.

I look around the tables of the cafeteria before my eyes land on the one where Pam and Harvey are sitting.

I walk towards the table.

I go to the side where they're sitting and place a hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"You wouldn't know where your best friend Jack is by any chance?" I ask him with a smile and he furrows his eyebrows.

"Now that you mention it I don't. Actually I haven't talked to him since Saturday" he shakes his head and the smile drops from my lips.

"Fuck" I mumble under my breath and stand back up.

I swift a hand through my hair and close my eyes.

So he either fled because he knew he was going to get caught or they brought him in for questioning. Still I couldn't be too sure and frankly I can't wait any longer.

"I need his address" I tell him and hand him my phone.

He types it into my notes and I grab it out of his hand.

"Thanks toots" I tell him and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Red can I borrow your car? Yes? Thanks" I say and grab the keys out of her pocket.

"I didn't say yes!" She yells and I giggle.

"I don't care" I tell her and watch her roll her eyes.

I blow a kiss her way and walk towards the exit of the building.

As I push open the door I can feel fear slowly creep up. I push it down, I need to be optimistic. Maybe he's not at the police station.

I get into Pam's jeep and place the keys in. The car comes to life and I put it in reverse. I back out of the parking space and start to drive out of the parking lot.

The whole way to his apartment I'm constantly biting my nail.

Although I have to be careful so as to not break them.

I arrive to the apartment and park outside of the tall building.

I walk towards the entrance where I'm greeted by the man from that night.

"Hello Ms....." He waits for me to answer.

"Sorry my names Harley Quinzel" I say and he smiles.

"Hello Ms. Quinzel. Here to see Mr. Napier?" I nod.

"Do you know if he's here?" I ask.

"I would think so. I haven't seen him since you left but his car has not left the lot" I thank him before walking towards the elevators.

The metal doors open and I step in. I press the button of the floor number hoping it is what it is.

The doors open and I walk down the hall trying to remember just what door his was.

I stop near the middle and look at the number.

1666

I let out a chuckle and shake my head.

"Of course he chose this apartment" I mumble before raising up my fist and knocking on the door.

The door opens and Jack appears before me with a bright smile.

"Oh fuck you" I roll my eyes and before I have the chance to walk away he grabs my forearm and pulls me inside roughly.


	22. hate

He holds my face in his large hand roughly. His nails dig into my cheek creating half moons in my skin.

I frown and wince.

"Let me go" I mutter and he shakes his head.

He tightens his hold driving me higher up against the surface of the door.

His teeth are on display as he nears his face to mine.

"Now is that any way to greet me, princess?" I shake my head.

He lets go of me and turns around walking back into his living room.

I slump down and breathe out.

"Did you do this on purpose?" I ask him as I touch the indentations on my cheek with my fingertips.

He places his arms on the counter of the kitchen island and looks up.

"Did what exactly?" He asks with a small smile.

"You know what. Did you stay home and tell Harvey to say those things to me so I would come here?" I ask walking towards him.

He shrugs. "So what if I did" he says and I groan.

"Why would you do that? You had me worried" I admit and immediately regret it.

He laughs and meets me halfway.

"Worried? Now why would you be worried?" He asks and I rake my fingers through the blonde mess on my head.

"Because! You're going to get caught and they're going to put you on death row for murder" he winds his arms around me and laughs.

"Oh no, sweets. I've done this before. If they start to suspect I'll kill one of their own in order to throw them off" he says and I shake my head.

I decide to drop the subject seeing as how I'm not going to get anywhere with him.

I push him off lightly and start to walk towards the stairs.

He grabs my wrist and I turn around.

"Relax, I'm just going to your room" I tell him but he doesn't let go.

"I need a change out of clothes" I say and he let's go.

I smile and walk up the stairs.

I walk into his room and head towards his dresser.

As I look through his clothes I notice a white t-shirt that looks comfortable enough.

I take off my clothes along with my bra because I can literally feel my boobs suffocating in the tight fabric.

I through the shirt over my head and watch as it lands to about mid-thigh. It's very flowy so it looks kind of like I'm wearing a short dress.

I kick my clothes to the foot of the bed before walking back downstairs.

As I reach the bottom I whistle getting Jacks attention like you would a dog.

With a little bat of my eyelashes i twirl.

"What?" He asks and my shoulders sag.

"Don't I look pretty?" I ask tilting my head and he lets out a laugh.

I pout and he chuckles. He beckons me to him and I drag my sock covered feet across the tiled black floor.

He holds his arms out and I straddle his lap. I place my hands on his neck and stare into his eyes as they glimmer.

"You look scrumptious pooh. I could just eat you up" he coos in a baby voice and I lower my head in an attempt to hide my smile.

"What have you done the whole day locked up in here?" I ask him and comb my fingers through his hair that lies in a floppy mess.

"Watched tv, ate some food. Nothing extravagant" I nod and twirl streaks of green in between my fingers.

"Did you miss me?" I ask him and look at him for a moment.

He tilts his head and nods.

"Of course i did" he tells me and I can feel his hands glide across my pale skin. His voice holds no sincerity and I wiggle in his hold.

"Come on. Be serious" I pull a little and he smirks.

"What do you mean? I am being serious!" He defends and I shake my head.

"What would you like me to say princess?" He asks and kisses my collar bones.

"You want me to tell you how much joy I felt when you appeared at my door with that worried look on your face. The fact that you thought I was stupid enough to get caught?" He chuckles.

I chuckle and keep him close.

"Your such an idiotic little girl you know that?" I shy away from his touch but he just tightens his hold on me.

He tilts my chin up and he looks into my eyes.

"But your my idiotic little girl" I smile at him before lowering my head into his chest.

"Harley" he says and I nod.

"You do realize that in Gotham the death penalty isn't real right?" He says and I jump up.

I think back to the history lessons this year and the year before that.

"Oh..." I come to the realization that they had taken down the death penalty here in 2007.

I laugh nervously and scratch the base of my neck.

"My bad" I tell him and he smiles.

"So now that you know I can't die if they do catch me do you feel better?" I nod my head.

"Good because I just hate to see frowns on pretty faces" he says with a look disgust before he pushes me into the couch.

I don't know what it is. Maybe it's something in his voice. At one moment he can make me feel like I can do just about anything and other times it's like I'm the scum of the earth.

I love it.

What? No I don't...I hate it. Yeah, I hate it.


	23. need

He gets up and walks towards the kitchen.

I sit up on my knees and peer over the couch as he looks through the fridge for something.

"Why did you tell Harvey to go along with your joke?" I ask him.

"Because I knew you would ask around for me if I didn't show up" he says with a shrug and I snort.

"Obviously dumbass but I mean why did you do everything in the first place" he turns around and furrows his eyebrows.

"Speak up and tell me Harls, what exactly you just called me" he grumbles and my heart skips a beat. He doesn't sound too happy.

"A..a dumbass" I whisper.

"Speak up!" He raises his voices, scaring me and I jump in my place.

"Dumbass" I say a little louder and he walks towards me.

He grabs my hair in his fist and drags me towards the kitchen.

He throws me on the ground and crouches.

"Now tell me sweets. What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" I curl up on the floor and sit against a stool.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. It's-its a force of habit" I rush out and he laughs.

"Relax cupcake. Talk too fast and you might just bite your tongue" he tells me and I look up at him.

"Get up" he says and stands up.

I listen and do as he says.

He grabs my hips and brings me into his chest.

I gasp and press my hands against his chest.

He lifts my head up and I stare into his eyes.

His thumb glides across my bottom lip before dipping into my mouth.

In a split second it's gone and his lips are on mine. I raise my hands up to his face and breathe him.

Our tongues meet each other halfway and slide against each other.

One hand grabs onto my ass tightly while the other lifts my leg to his side.

He presses me into the counter behind us and I tighten my hold on his hip.

"Jack" I moan when I feel him grind his crotch against mine. I can feel how hard he is in his sweats.

I grip his hair in my fist as his lips travel down the front of my throat. He bites down on the side and I toss my head back.

In one swift move he has me seated on top of the cold marble counter and I shiver.

He chuckles and glides his fingertips down my thighs feeling goosebumps arise on my pale skin.

"Love how your body reacts to me" he mumbles and I wrap an arm around his neck.

My heart is currently rabbiting against my chest so quickly I'm afraid that it might pop out and bounce away.

He looks up at me and his eyes have me stunned.

The endless sea green swirls into a darker tint.

I swallow thickly and a sickly smirk stretches across his mouth. It sends a rush of panic throughout my body but I stay put.

His hands slide under the large shirt adorning my upper figure. I feel his cold fingers touch my warm skin.

Feeling the flesh below them. The shirt rises along with them until it's off my body and on the floor.

My nipples harden as a cold breeze passes my them.

"Lovely" his mouth attaches to my nub and I whimper when he bites down.

I breathe out with my mouth agape.

How other teases my other nipple and bite my bottom lip.

I close my eyes and comb through his hair. I tilt my head to the side and enjoy the feeling of his tongue toying with me.

I suck in a sharp amount of breathe when he surprises me by bitting down on the other one.

My legs tighten around his waist bringing him impossibly closer.

I pull on the collar of the shirt he's sporting and he chucks it over his head.

I scratch down his chest loving the red lines across his tattoos.

He lets go of me and smashes onto my mouth.

He bites down on my lip so hard it draws blood.

The kiss is filled with teeth clashing and tongues swirling.

My right hand wanders down the large expanse of his torso and I dip into the band of his sweats.

I'm met with nothing but skin. He's not wearing boxers.

I giggle and grab his member.

"Harley...don't start something you can't finish" he says warningly and I let go.

"Fuck me" I whisper in his ear and pull back with a mischievous smile on my lips.

"Gladly" he says plants a sloppy kiss on my mouth.

He pulls down his sweats and they pool around his ankles. He grabs my panties and pulls them down hastily.

He strokes his hard length and I whimper.

"C'mon" I whine and shake his shoulders gently.

"No not yet. I need a wrapper" I huff out a breath.

"Where are they?" I ask him with a pout.

"Drawer" he nods behind me and I smile.

I lie down on the counter and do my best to bend my head backwards.

I raise my hands and open the drawer inside of the counter.

I swift through the many things clouding the small compartment before focusing a square piece of foil.

I hold it in between my teeth and close the drawer.

When I sit back up Jack stares at me wide eyed.

"Didn't know you were so flexible" he mutters and I giggle.

I grab the condom and rip it out of its packaging.

I roll the rubber on him and smile.

"You don't know much about me puddin" I shrug.

"Your right. Tell me a little about yourself" he smirks and enters me roughly.

"Uh" I squeak and hold onto him.

My forehead lies against his shoulder and I try to regain composure.

He starts to move and I bite my lip. I raise my head and find his lips.

"Tell me" he spits out through his teeth as he fucks himself in and out of me.

"Mm...there's not much to say. I..I, fuck, grew up in Boston" I whisper against his lips.

"I noticed. Your accent is strong as hell. Almost annoying" I nod repeatedly not really paying much attention.

All I can focus on is the feel of his cock sliding in and out of me.

"Up until freshman year I used to do gym....gymnastics" he tilts his head and opens his mouth slightly, not kissing me, just breathing.

I bite my lip tightly and whimper.

"J t-tell me you won't leave" I say with a shake of my head and pull him tighter against me. My legs wrap around his waist.

"Leave?" He asks and grips my hair pulling me down.

I nod and kiss him.

"Tell me you-you won't get caught" his hips stutter telling me he's close to coming.

Thankfully he starts to pace himself and moves slower into me.

"Why" his eyebrows furrow and he stops altogether.

"No don't stop" I tell him and I open my eyes to see him staring at me.

"I'll fuck you if you tell me one good reason why I shouldn't get caught" he says and I huff out a breath.

As I comb my fingers through my hair I notice the roots getting sweaty.

"Whatever it's stupid just, come here" I whisper tugging his hips to mine but he doesn't budge.

"I need you. Okay? I just...I can't lose you because the thought of losing you is enough to drive me insane" I look up and he laughs.

He continues to laugh to the point where he has to bend over the counter to hold himself up.

"It's not that funny" I mumble and he stops laughing abruptly. My eyes widen and I look at him.

"It is. You just don't get the joke. Do i have to explain it to you?" He asks annoyed and he doesn't give me time to answer before he's already explaining.

"It's funny because I told you that girls always get too invested. All I want is a good fuck not a relationship" he says and begins to laugh again.

I squint my eyes at him and jump down from the counter.

"Now that's some bullshit" I tell him and with a smile on his face he looks up.

"Tell me why you think it's bullshit" he says and I grab my underwear from the floor. I pull it up my legs.

"Sure it's true for the other endless woman you had sex with but not with me. You have feelings for me. You wanna know how I know?" I talk to him slowly and walk towards him.

"Because if I told you right now that I was going to go home and call Bruce over to finish what you started you wouldn't let me go" I smile and he growls.

"No. No. No. Not because I have feelings for you. I just...wouldn't like anyone to think I can't make you come" he shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest.

I glare at him and smirk.

"Fine. Well, what if I told you that.." I think for a moment. Run my hands up his chest. Red lines across his skin.

"Bruce asked me on a date.." I near my mouth to his ear.

"..And I said yes" I whisper and in a split second he has me against the wall.

He chuckles and he has his hand around my throat but doesn't apply pressure. I smirk making him angrier.

"What do you want me to say!" He yells in my face.

"Tell me you have feelings for me!" I scream just as loud back.

"I fucking hate you" He spits before smashing his mouth onto mine.

We kiss roughly and he grips my thigh around his waist.

We get rid of the things in between us and he's inside of me again.

"Tell me. Say it" I moan and throw my head back on the wall.

He pins my arms above my head and fucks into me faster.

"I like you, okay? But so help me Harley if I find out that you and that prick Bruce are doing it I'll kill you both on the spot" I chuckle and moan knowing he's not joking.

"I know you would" I tell him and kiss him. He lets go of my wrists and holds my legs up.

"Now tell me everything's going to be okay" I grip his hair in between my fingers and he nods into the crevice of my neck and shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you" he shakes his head and I smile.

"Good. Because I need you more then you know" I laugh and he joins me.

"And you need me as well" he growls and bites my skin.

He thrusts impossible faster before we both reach our high.

As soon as we recover my feet touch the floor and he's gone. Leaving me exhausted, breathless, and shaking from the orgasm he just gave me. His voice echoes throughout my head with the words he left me with.

I don't need anybody


	24. belong

The thought of leaving him to bask in his denial sounds appealing but I do the opposite.

I pick up his shirt from the floor and throw it over my head. I grab my underwear along with it.

I walk across the cold floor towards the stairs.

Slowly I walk up trying to listen to his voice in the distance. I push open the door to his bedroom to see him talking to his reflection.

He mutters most of the words making it hard, nearly impossible to hear.

It's too soon

Too fast

She won't understand

It's better this way

Too close

He senses my presence and turns around.

"What are you still doing here?" He asks confused and I walk further into the room.

"Why do you deny it?" I ask him and he turns away with a wave of his hand.

"You know, it's not nice to sneak up on people" he chuckles and I furrow my eyebrows.

"You need me. Admit it" I say and he turns around immediately.

"It's not nice to get people when their least expecting it" he growls and I walk closer until his body is an inch away.

"Yeah? Well it's not nice to drive people crazy but you do it anyway" I say angrily.

"Your driving me more insane than I already am Harley!" He yells in my face and I grab it in my hands.

"How?"

"Your changing me. I don't like it. I don't" he shakes his head and I shake mine.

"It's okay. It's normal. Just let it in Jack. Let me in" I tell him and he shakes his head.

"I won't leave just as long as you don't leave me" I whisper and he looks up.

"I won't leave" he says and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Good" I smile and kiss him.

My heart erupts in a pool of warm fuzziness. Butterflies flutter in my stomach for possibly the first time.

His hands are everywhere. Holding me, gliding down me. Their soft touches yet urgent touches makes me smile all the more.

His fingers comb through my messy blonde hair. Mine comb through his slightly sweaty jet black hair.

This is exactly where we both belong.

Whether or not he wants to admit it.


	25. girls night

I sit on Pam's bed painting my nails a cherry red colour. It smudges a bit on the side and I huff. With the edge of my nail I glide over the stain and clean it off on the palm of my hand.

"Harley!" I hear Pam scream from her bathroom and I roll my eyes.

Now. She needs me now when I'm in the middle of doing my nails.

"What?!" I yell back and she doesn't answer.

I growl and finish up on my pinkie toe. There, first foot done.

I screw the brush back on before getting off her bed very carefully.

I push open the bathroom door and a gust of steam greets me. I wave away the hot fog from my face and I walk in. It's incredibly hot in here.

"What do you want?" I ask her as I lean against the sink counter.

"Pass me my razor. It's under the sink" her head pops out from behind the curtain.

My eyebrows furrow and I tilt my head.

"Why do you want it? We're staying in" i tell her and she nods before going back behind the curtain.

"I know..but it never hurts to be smooth and soft" she says warily and I shrug opening the drawer behind me.

I crouch down and swift through the many appliances inside.

I find a few razors of different colours before picking up the neon pink one.

I shut it behind me and walk towards the shower. I stick my hand in.

"Here" her wet hand grabs the razor and I clean off the droplets of water on my shirt.

Currently I wear a very faded, very large white shirt that has Led Zeppelin tour dates written on it. It reaches to just above my knees and I wear white short socks on my feet. My hair is tied in two low ponytails. They fall over my chest and bounce as I sit up on the counter.

"So, you and Jack?" She asks over the water running and I smile looking down at my thighs.

"What about us?" I ask her and she snorts.

"You know what! What's going on with you guys?" I think back to the past encounters Ive had with him.

"We're good. He admitted that he had feelings for me" I gush and she laughs.

"What made him say it?"

"We were talking about-" I stop myself as I almost blurred out the fact that he might go to jail.

"-Uhm, me dating Bruce and he freaked out. He's very possessive so it wasn't too hard to get it out of him like that" I recover quickly and hope she didn't notice my hesitation.

"Aww that's so cute" she says and I nod with a small smile.

"Did u guys have confess sex?" I laugh and look at the shower.

"Confess sex?" I ask.

"Yeah, confess sex. It's when you confess to each other your feelings and have sex to show how much you mean it"

"Ohh" I say in realization.

"Does it count if we had it before?" I ask and she gasps.

"Don't tell me he said he didn't like you while you guys were doing it" I chuckle.

"Not necessarily. We had sex and when we finished he said he didn't need anybody and left me in the kitchen alone" I tell her and she gasps again.

"No! Are you serious?" She says and I snicker at her.

"As serious as ever. I told him that I needed him more then ever when we were fucking and he was feeding off my adoration. I think it turned him on..anyways, after we came he cleaned up and said he didn't need anybody. He left me alone in the kitchen and went up to his room" I say.

"Wow. He has issues" she says and I feel slightly angry at the tone in her voice. 

"He doesn't have issues. He's just confused" I say with a small shrug.

"Okay I get it" she says and I can imagine her holding her hands up in surrender.

"I need to finish doing my nails so I'll see you in the room?" I ask as my feet touch the floor.

"Yeah" I walk out of the bathroom and make my way to her room.

I jump on the bed and continue to do my nails.

After it's finished I place the polish in the drawers of her nightstand. 

Pam walks into the room wearing a pair of green pyjama shorts and a white tank top.

"Why do you like the colour green so much?" I ask her. It's a question that's been in my mind for the longest time.

"It reminds me of my plants" she says as she hangs her towel in her closet.

I look around her room and really take in just how many plants she has.

She has one on her desk, on her window sill, and a large one in the corner of her room.

"Red, your house is starting to look like a greenhouse" I tell her and she smiles.

"Really?" She says with excitement and I nod.

"You've got plants crawling everywhere" I tell her.

"Good. They're the only thing keeping me going" she says and takes a seat at the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean?" I sit against the various pillows adorning the head of the bed.

"Well, you know I've loved plants for the longest time. They've kind of helped me keep calm and collected strangely enough" she shrugs.

"So I'm guessing you're going to be working with them in the future?" She smiles and nods.

She opens her mouth but is interrupted by a rather hard knock at the door.

"Oh, look it's the pizza boy" she rushes out and she's out of the room before I know it.

I furrow my eyebrows. I don't even remember her ordering pizza.

Wait..she's vegan.

I stand from the bed and walk out.

I listen closely to hear the voice of a guy who sounds oddly familiar. Harvey.

I clench my fist and walk down the stairs.

I see Harvey standing at the door leaning against the doorway.

"Pam! I thought you said it was a girls night" I pout and she smiles nervously and shrugs.

"Nice to see you too Harley" I roll my eyes and walk towards the couple.

They stare at me with guilty faces and I groan.

"What now? Are you guys going on a date?" I ask looking in between them and they nod simultaneously.

"Really? Pam what the hell" I say legitimately upset. It's been a long time since I've gotten the chance to hang out with my best friend.

"I'm sorry! I really am it was kind of last minute. I promise next time it will be just us girls" she laughs nervously and I shrug.

"Aw come here" she coos and opens her arms for a hug.

I glare and shake my head.

"I think it's time to show her" she says to Harvey and he smiles.

"Now, we wouldn't leave you here without something or should I say someone to keep you company" he steps into the apartment and a figure steps out behind him.

Jack stands in a pair of neon green sweatpants and a black shirt.

I small smile forms on my lips as his arms open. I walk over to him and wind my arms around his neck.

His circle around my waist and he lifts me up. I place my legs on his waist.

"Hi pooh" he whispers into my hair.

"Hi puddin" I pull back and stare into his eyes with a smirk.

"Okay well I'll leave you guys to it and I'm going to get ready" I hear Pam say and Harvey follows behind her like a puppy.

"So...how will we be spending our evening?" He asks and his grip tightens on my thighs.

"I can think of a few ways.." I bite my lip and he smirks.

"Oh how I've missed you" he tells me before he peppers kisses all over my neck and face. I squeal and squirm in his grip.

I'm loving this night already.


	26. teenagers

Currently I lied upside down on Pam's sofa. My knees are bent and my legs hold onto the edge of the couch.

My pig tails are touching the floor and I can feel all of my blood rush to my head.

Strangely enough it seems to calm me down. My heart rate is slowly going down and I feel like my eyes are bulging.

"Cupcake" I hear Jack call but I don't feel like moving so I stay put.

"Sweets" the blood has now started to clog up my ears slowly blocking the lovely sound of his voice. I can feel my eyes watering.

"Harley!" His loud voice booms throughout the room startling me.

I jumped and fell onto the floor.

"Ouch" I wince and sit up onto my knees.

My head is spinning and I lie my head on the cushion.

"Are you deaf?" I hear Jack say and I raise up my head to see him starring down at me.

"I was meditating" I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"I don't care. I want to know what we're going to be eating" I shrug and stand up. I wobble a little but get my grip on gravity soon enough.

I get an idea and jump onto the couch.

"Oo! Oo!" I say excitedly before Jack pulls on my hair.

"Spit it out Harley" he grumbles and I sit down.

"Can we get cotton candy?" I tilt my head and peer up at him.

"Sugar? You think I'm going to give you sugar?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Eh, why not" he says and I smile.

"Do you know where they sell that?" He asks me as I make my way to Pam's room.

"No clue" I tell him and I can hear him groan.

"We can get pizza or something on the way back" I yell from the room.

I look through her drawers and grab a pair of black leggings. I lift them up my legs and walk out of the room.

I get downstairs to find Jack sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

"Did you bring your car?" I ask as we make our way to the front door.

He doesn't say anything so I can only assume he nodded.

We walk out and I lock the door behind us.

Let the adventure begin.

✯

We find a 7/11 not too far from the apartment and decide to check for any cotton candy.

The guy working at the cash register is taking a little nap so he doesn't notice when we walk into the store. The little bell rings as well notifying him that there's people inside and yet he still hasn't woken up.

He must be a heavy sleeper.

"Go find your candy" I've already left his side by the time he said that.

I go up and down the aisle look for a jar of pink fluff.

I finally find it next to a carton of birthday cake mix and a tub of frosting.

A sudden craving for sweets erupts in my stomach and I lick my lips. I grab the candy floss, strawberry frosting, a bag of gummy bears and worms that I found near the bottom shelf, and a can of whip cream.

I keep going down the halls in hopes of finding other sweets and I get to the refrigerated aisle.

I open a door containing different types of ice cream. My eyes glance at every single one before landing on plane old vanilla.

I shrug and grab it, heading towards the cash register.

I find Jack leaning against the counter eating a hot dog.

I stand in front of him and look at it. I scrunch my nose as I notice the cheese oozing around it. It's topped off with relish, mustard and ketchup.

"Ew" I mumble and look up at him.

A bit of cheese coats the edge of his mouth and I wipe it off with my thumb. I lick it and purse my lips.

That doesn't taste like cheese.

"He's still not awake?" I ask peer over at the man on the stool behind the counter. Drool is now dripping from his open mouth.

Jack shakes his head.

"We just won ourselves a free shopping experience my dear lover" he tells me and I smile.

"Lets go" he nods towards the door and I lead the way. My heart pounds in my chest and adrenaline rushes through me.

Sure as a kid I took a piece of candy by accident but never on purpose.

And now I'm taking a shit ton of things without paying!

I giggle and skip towards his car.

"Im thinking burgers?" He asks taking the last bite of his hot dog and I nod.

I open the door to the backseat and throw the contents in my arms in.

I jump into the passenger seat and we're off to our next destination.

✯

"Should I be worried?" Jack asks from behind me. He's currently sitting on top of the kitchen counter watching me run from one end to the other trying to gather up ingredients.

His head follows my movements and I laugh a little before getting back to the task at hand. Making a milkshake!

"Not..at..all" I tell him distractedly as I grab the milk jug from the fridge.

"Harley you're making me dizzy with all your walking" he notifies me and I smile to myself.

"Then stop looking at me" I lift my eyebrows at him and he shakes his head.

"You're making it kind of impossible. You look like that bird from that cartoon" I turn around and stare at him in confusion.

"Tweety?" I ask him in disbelief.

"No that's the small yellow one. I'm talking about the one that's always running away from that wolf. You know, the one that's constantly trying to murder it" he says and it finally clicks in my head.

"Ohh you mean While E. Coyote and the Road Runner?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Sure. All I remember is that bird thing running away from the wolf looking animal" I giggle and stand in between his legs.

"So I'm the road runner but where's my coyote?" I tilt my head and he smirks.

"Right here, and if you don't get back to your work in progress I might just have to attempt to kill you" he chuckles darkly and I bite my lip.

"Fine" I sigh and smile.

I start by grabbing four scoops of ice cream and putting it inside the blender. Next I pour in some milk, strawberry sauce, frosting, a few pieces of ice, freshly sliced strawberries, a little too much vanilla extract and sugar.

"Are you sure you should be adding in more sugar?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Tastes better" I lick off some ice cream off the scooper and place it in the sink.

I put the cap on the blender and flick it on.

An extremely loud obnoxious sound erupts from the machine and I jump a little not expecting it to be that loud.

I hold it securely until I notice that the ice is no longer making a sound against the blades.

I plop off the top and peer into it.

A light bubblegum pink liquid swirls in the glass container and I smile.

I grab two glasses from the cupboard and pour an equal amount into each of them.

"Is it done" I feel his arms circle around my hips and I relax in his embrace. His voice arises goosebumps on my skin and I can feel his breath on my neck.

I giggle and shake my head, "It's still missing a few things."

The plastic jar of cotton candy sits to my right while the various containers of gummy candy lies to my left.

I open the candy floss and grab a good amount. I plant it on top of the glass before placing the gummy worms on the rim and the bears on top.

"Now it's done!" I clap my hands together and turn my head a little to get a good look at him.

He grabs the finished product and inspects it closely.

"I can already feel the diabetes developing the more I look at it" he scrunches his nose and I groan.

"So drink it. Speed up the process" I laugh and he shakes his head.

He rips off the head of the worm and sips a little of the drink.

His eyes widen as he swallows.

"That is so much sugar" he tells me.

"Let me try" he hands over the cup. I eat a gummy bear and drink the pink concoction.

"Mm" I lick my lips as I taste the sugary drink.

"Well at least one of us likes it. You can have it sweets" he kisses my shoulder and walks out of the kitchen.

I follow behind him and sit down near the arm rest and I lean my back against it.

He plops down next to me and I place my legs on his lap.

He takes my sock covered feet in his hand.

"Your foot is so small. How? Why?" He chuckles and i shrug.

"I like them" I mumble but he doesn't catch it.

"They're adorable" he admits and I can feel the blush decorating my cheeks.

I finish that last bit of milkshake from my cup and chew on the gummy candy.

He grabs the remote from the coffee table and presses the Netflix app.

Jack sits closer to me and pulls me on top of his lap.

"What do you want to watch?" He asks and I look at him.

"Horror" I smirk and rip off the head of the small gummy worm.

"My favourite" he smiles darkly and I beam up at him.

Insidious begins to play and while we wait for the image to appear I feed him some of my cotton candy.

"My fingers are all sticky" I scrunch my nose.

"Lick them clean" he says lowly and I do, keeping full eye contact as I do so.

He growls and bites my cheek.

"J stop it" I giggle and feed him another piece of candy.

I crash my lips against his as he's in the middle of eating the candy. Bits and pieces of it passes back and fourth between our mouths. I hold his head close to mine with my fingers in his hair.

"Your my favourite piece of candy pooh" he whispers against my lips and I smile.

"I could just eat you up" I reply.

A large eery sound emits from the tv and we both jump.

In large, red, bolded font the movie title appears and we laugh simultaneously.

A perfect night with the perfect guy.


	27. persistence

"Harley?" A faint whisper says behind me and I turn my head sideways.

"Yeah?" I say back in the same hushed voice in order to not be noticed by my history teacher.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asks with a hint of worry laced in his tone.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I turn my head fully to face him.

"You've been quiet since class had begun. I figured you were ignoring me since you hadn't even acknowledged my presence" I shake my head and turn back to face the white board.

"Everything's fine, I'm not ignoring you intentionally. I just have a lot on my mind that's all" I shrug but I can still feel his energy.

"Oh ok" he says and I hear him sit back in his seat.

It only takes a minute or two before he's back.

"Is it because of that Jack guy?" Just at the simple mention of his name my heart skips a beat.

"No" I lie. It's been nearly a week and I still can't shake the fear of getting caught.

"You know, I've asked around about him and nothing good ever comes up" I tap my nails against the clean wooden surface of my desk.

"As someone who cares about you I think you should stay away from him" the sound of second-hand clicks annoyingly around the clock and I tap my fingers faster.

"I mean look at the guy. He has neon green hair! His car is a bright purple platinum for Christ sakes! The kid could be anything but normal" I clutch my fist so tightly I manage to break my led pencil.

I turn around so quickly I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash.

"What gives you the right to judge someone without even knowing them? Huh!" I ask Bruce and he jumps back in surprise not expecting me to act this way.

"Ms. Quinzel do you have something to share with the class?" I hear my teacher ask and I face the front.

"No sir" I answer and he nods.

"Great. Then please do me a favour and stop the talking between you and Mr. Wayne. It's distracting the students who actually want to learn" I clench my jaw and grind my teeth together in anger.

Bruce keeps his trap shut thankfully. Allowing me to get through this period without murdering him.

As I make my way to my locker he manages to catch up to me.

"Harley I'm sorry. I was out of line and I shouldn't have said those things" he rushes out but I keep walking.

"I just want to know your okay, alright? I see the way he treats you and don't think I don't notice the bruises on your neck, your waist and wrists. You're not the best at hiding them" he says in a more hushed voice looking around to see if anyone was listening in.

"He's not here today if that's who your looking for" I tell him and he shakes his head.

"What? No. I wasn't- look, all I'm saying is that no one, much less you, should be treated this badly. If he's hurting you on purpose..Harley you need to speak up. I'll help you get away from him. Just let me help you" I can't take this anymore.

"Bruce I've told you once and I'm not going to repeat myself. I don't need your help! I appreciate it but I'm fine. Our relationship isn't concerning so there's no need for you to jump to conclusions. Please just drop it!" I turn around and tell him exasperated.

"Okay okay. I just want what's best for you" he sounds like my mom.

I roll my eyes and open my locker.

"Hey I'll take you out to eat after school. To make it up to you" I hear him tell me and I shake my head.

"I'm not in the mood to go out right now Bruce" I say and shut my locker once I've grabbed all of my necessities.

"Please? As a peace offering?" He says and I give in after staring at his pleading face.

"Fine" I hold my hands up and he smiles.

"I'll pick you up? Just text me your address" he says and he's out of my sight before I know it.

I have this gnawing feeling in my gut that's telling me that this isn't a good idea. Fuck.


	28. date

I slip my denim ripped jeans up my legs and zip it closed. I button it up before grabbing the hoodie off the coat hanger. 

I place it over my head and smooth out my blonde hair. I sweep it over my shoulder and look myself over in the mirror. 

I let out a sigh and shake my head. 

Everything about this evening just screams dangerous but I've never been one to follow my instincts. 

Jack isn't going to be happy

My subconscious sings and I shake my head. Hoping that she gets the point but of course, she doesn't. 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" I say to her and she laughs. 

The annoying sound bounces off the walls inside my brain. 

"What he doesn't know...won't hurt him" I convince myself and grab my phone from the dresser. 

I haven't heard from him since yesterday meaning he either slept the entire day or isn't even bothered with the idea of text me. 

Still, I message him a simple 'hey' hoping he would answer me back. 

It vibrates in the palm of my and and I unlock it to see its just a text from Bruce saying he's outside.

I run down my stairs and I'm out the door in no time. I lock the house behind me and walk towards the black Range Rover on my driveway. 

It's not too cold and not too hot. No breeze blowing by but just a nice temperature. 

I found the front and open the passenger seat. 

I hop inside and strap the seatbelt around my torso. 

"Ready?" Bruce asks me and I look at him. He's dressed in light washed jeans and a simple black shirt. 

I nod mutely and he pulls out of the driveway and onto the road. 

The drive to the restaurant is quiet. None of us say a word. The only sound filling in our silence is the low hum of music playing on the radio. 

"How do you feel about Red Lobster?" He asks me as he turns right onto a major intersection. 

"That's actually one of my favourite restaurants" I smile and he nods. 

"Mine too, I love seafood" he says and I nod. 

"I don't think we were going to somewhere so fancy" I tell him and he shakes his head. 

"It's not that fancy" I scoff. 

"Yeah it is, especially now that's its nearly night" I gesture to the dark skies surrounding us. 

We pull into the parking lot of the restaurant and find a space almost immediately. 

He shuts off the car and we make our way inside. 

It doesn't seem to be too pact thankfully so all we do for the moment is wait. 

I occupy myself by look at the lobster tank. 

They just lie there, all piled up in a corner. 

Its kind of funny when you think about it. They used to be so free swimming in the sea and now they're caged up in a tank about to be someone's dinner. And the funniest part is that they don't even realize it. 

"I'll take you to your table" a pretty brunette says holding two menus against her chest. 

Bruce and I follow her around the restaurant, maneuvering about the booths before we're finally seated. 

We get comfortable and she places the menus in front of us. 

I open the leather bound menu and gaze upon the options.

"Can I get a drink to start you two off?" She asks and I nod. 

"I'll get a coke with no ice please" I tell her and she writes it down on her notepad. 

"Iced tea for me" Bruce says and she writes it down too. 

She places the notebook into the apron around her waist before walking away from our table. 

Leaving me and Bruce to fill in the silence. Great. 

✯

In no time our food is served and I'm saved from the awkward small talk we had to do. 

I dip my garlic shrimp in the juice it came in and bite into it. 

"Never gets old" I mumble with my mouth full making him laugh.

I stick my fork in the middle of the tangled mess of linguine alfredo. 

I place the forkful into my mouth and chew away happily. 

"You got a little-" Bruce points to the corner of my mouth and as soon as I swallow I lick the area but he shakes his head. 

"Let me, I'll do it" he says and he sticks out his thumb, wiping away the white sauce. He brings his thumb to his mouth. 

He smiles and his eyes stare a little too long before he's back to eating. 

A small smile spreads across my face and I let myself bask in the moment. 

Guilt sets low inside me but I will myself to ignore it. 

✯

The night reaches the end soon after we leave the restaurant. 

Bruce parks the car just outside of my house. He gets out to open the passenger door and I thank him as I hop out of the vehicle. 

A small smile decorated my lips when I feel his hand land on my lower back. 

I walk up the steps to my door and stand at the threshold. 

"I had a good time" I tell him and he nods with a smile. 

"Yeah, so did I" he laughs and scratches the base of his neck. 

"So I guess this is goodnight?" I nod and I watch as he leans forward. 

Fuck he's going to kiss me. 

Should I let him?

Do I want this?

No. No I don't. 

I shouldn't even be here with him, I should be inside sleeping. 

Jacks going to kill him. 

I'm too caught up in my head to realize that his lips have already touched mine but they're gone before i know it. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He's walking to his car before I have the chance to reply and I touch my lips. 

His kiss is nothing like Jacks. It's simple, no spark, no passion, no heat. 

And it's at that moment that I realize just how fucked I am. 

Jack is going to kill me.


	29. jack

"Tell me you've got good news for me" Sanchez says to the forensic team running about the room. 

"Which case are we talking about?" The head of the team asks from his desk where he writes a few things down on a piece of paper. 

"The murder of the college kid downtown at the club" Sanchez chucks a manilla folder onto the wooden surface. He opens it and flips through the papers. 

"Thankfully there were only three fingerprints on the lock making it easier to narrow down our search" he mumbles and Sanchez follows him to a desk across from his that holds a computer. 

"I looked up each of the prints separately but found no traces in our system except for one" the clicking of the keyboard keys is the only thing filling the room. 

"Jack Napier. I remember him. Stabbed his father a total of eight times in his sleep. That poor kid was only six years old. He had to deal with the abuse for so long one day he got sick of it" She announced. 

"Any idea where he is now?" Sadly he shakes his head. 

"Last thing we know of him was that his aunt took him in seeing as how he had no other relatives" he shrugs and she nods 

"Where does she live?" 

"Long Island" Sanchez releases a breath air. 

"It's out of our district" she shakes her head and walks a small distance from the computer. 

"Do me a favour and pin point her address. Once you've done that send Jones the address and have him contact me" she says and walks out the room without another word. 

She had her work cut out for her.


	30. long island

The detectives pulled up on the small suburban home in Long Island, New Jersey. 

It looked like it belonged to an old lady from the chipped white picket fence surrounding the house. 

A quilt was set outside on the wicker chair and Sanchez came to the conclusion that it definitely belonged to an old lady. 

The stairs to the porch creaked under the footsteps of the detectives. 

She knocked on the door and waited a while. Her eyes glanced all around, looking at the withered flowers on the lawn. 

They look like they haven't been touched in months. Odd.

She knocks once again a little harder. 

"G.C.P.D open up!" Her voice is loud when she speaks. 

"Bust it" Sanchez nods and Jones does as follows. 

He knocks into the wood with his shoulder hard enough to open it. 

It goes flying and the detectives walk inside without a look behind. 

It's dark, the only light comes from the dirty opaque windows. 

The first thing that they see is a large staircase leading to the second floor. 

"I'll cover the bottom, you take the top" she tells her partner and they separate. 

She heads towards her left where the dining room lies. 

A large table with a wooden rim and a glass middle is centred in the middle of the room. 

An old chandelier hangs from the top. A large wooden plate holder stands against the wall. 

Vintage looking flower print wallpaper decorates the walls of the house. 

Dust seems to be collecting on the surfaces of the furniture and Sanchez furrows her eyebrows in confusion. 

It's as if this house hasn't been lived in for a long time. 

She walks into the kitchen to be greeted with the stench of garbage and rotten food. 

Flies fly around the sink and the trash can. 

She walks out and heads towards the other side of the house where the living room is. 

As soon as she enters the room she stops in her tracks. 

The nasty smell of rotting flesh fills her nostrils. Her eyes begin to tear up seeing as how the smell is so overwhelming. 

She nears the love seat that was placed facing the tv and as soon as she does she gets the sudden urge to throw up. 

An elderly woman sits with her head tipped back. 

Her skin is rotten along with everything else. 

"Jones! I found her" Sanchez yells and backs away from the corpse. 

Her partner runs down the stairs and stands next to Sanchez to see the scene before them. 

"Fuck. That was our only lead" he groans and plugs his nose. 

"Call the Long Island police department and tell them we have a dead body here. I'll be outside if you need me" she rushes out before she's walking towards the entrance. 

"Right behind you" Jones says. 

Sanchez takes a seat on the porch steps and listens as her partner calls it in. 

She shakes her head in anger. 

Now who knows how long this case will take? A week? A month? Maybe even a year!

All she knows is that this is just the beginning of something very bad and very evil.


	31. suspicion

"Get ready I'm taking you out" Jack's voice flows out through the speaker on my phone. 

"Where? What should I wear?" I ask him excitedly. 

After the events of yesterday night I need something to wash away how much fun I had.

"Don't worry, just wear what you normally wear" he says passively and I sigh. 

"Well I'm going to need a good hour to get ready" I say. 

"Whatever just be ready by 8:00 pm" he hangs up right after and I throw my phone on the bed. 

I walk towards my closet and look through my clothes. 

I don't even know where we're going so how am I going to know if it's appropriate or not? 

I grab a black long sleeve top that hangs off my shoulder from the hanger. 

I walk towards my dresser and open the last drawer. 

It's filled with various jeans and leggings and I grab the first one that my eyes land on. 

It's a pair of black jeans with streaks of dark red up and down the legs. 

I lay the items on my bed before grabbing my towel from my closet and making my way to my bathroom. 

I turn the knob and set it to hot. I throw my towel in front of the bathtub and start to undress. 

Once I'm finished I enter the shower and stand under the hot water. 

It relaxes all my muscles as it pours down my body. My mind wanders to last night. 

It was fun to say the least. But it was a different kind of fun. It was safe. 

At no point in time did my heart race just from being in Bruce's presence. It didn't skip a beat when his lips touched mine. 

My adrenaline didn't rush throughout my veins because it was safe. 

Nothing dangerous occurred while I was with him. 

I swallow loudly as I think about Jack. 

He warned me about him. He said he would kill us both if I slept with him. But I didn't sleep with him. I let him kiss me. I don't know how to explain it to him or even if I should. 

Don't. He won't forgive you

"He will. He will because he loves me"  
I tell her but she shakes her head. 

He's jealous. You know this, I know this. Just mentioning his name makes him angry. Don't tell him!

I shake my head. 

"He'll forgive me, I know he will" I assure myself but it's no use. 

Don't tell him. Don't tell him. Don't tell him. Don't tell him. Don't tell him. 

"Stop it" I plead and clutch my ears in my hands. 

Don't tell him! You'll ruin it for us. You'll ruin it like you always do. 

They scream in unison and I whimper. 

"Okay okay. I won't tell him. Just...go away" I say defeatedly and they stop. 

I let out a breath of relief and grab the bar of soap from the corner of the shower.

After I've washed my body I shut the water off and grab my towel from the ground. 

I wrap the navy fluffy fabric around my torso and step out. 

I make my way back to my room and shut the door behind me. 

I grab a new pair of underwear and my bra that I took off not too long ago. 

I twist my hair inside my towel and walk to my bed. 

My phone flashes and vibrates against my covers. 

I grab it and slide it open. 

"I'll be there in ten" Jack says into the phone before he hangs up. 

"Fuck" I mumble to myself and slip into my jeans. 

After running some deodorant onto my armpits i walk out of my room. 

I twist the towel off of my hair and stare at the wet strands in the mirror. 

I can't tie it yet because I run the risk of it smelling later on. 

I grab my hair dryer from below the sink and plug it in.

It doesn't take too long to dry my hair thankfully. 

I place it back in its place and start to style my hair. 

I part my hair in two and grab half of it. I tie one part up in a high pig tail and do the other. 

Lightly I shake my head as my pig tails away back and forth and smile at the half down half up do. 

A loud sound that resembles a car horn comes from outside and I run into my room. 

I quickly grab my shirt and place it over my head before grabbing my phone. 

I rush down my stairs, nearly slipping down the steps mind you. 

Haphazardly I slip on my black and white converse high tops and I'm out of the house without even tying them. 

I lock the door behind me and walk down the driveway.

I sit inside the passenger seat and return to tying my shoes. 

"Ready?" I finish up on the bow and sit back in the leather seat. I grab the seatbelt and click myself in. 

My head turns sideways to look him in the eyes and a small smile decorated my lips. I nod a little and he looks back at the road. 

He pulls out of my driveway and he drive down the street. 

"Good. Because we need to talk" he tells me and I feel my heart drop. 

Kill me.


	32. ace

"Jack" I say his name as I look at my surroundings. We're nearing the outskirts of town. 

"What?" Not much is visible apart from worn down buildings, waste sites, and fog, so much fog. 

"Where are we?" I ask him slightly worried he dragged me out here to kill me. 

"Gotham" a large building stands tall. Smoke emits from the top and into the cloudy sky of the city. 

"I know that but where in Gotham?" We pull into the parking lot of the large building. In bright green and white lights a sign is placed in front of the large building. 

Ace Chemicals

"Outskirts" he answers and we park directly in front of the entrance. 

The large letters hang above us and I step out of the car. 

"I don't think we're supposed to park here" I tell him and lean against the door of the car. 

"Harley I don't really care" he says dismissively and walks in front of me. 

"Why are we here?" I ask him softly, 

"Why do you ask so many fucking questions?!" He snaps and I shut my mouth. 

It's quiet for a few seconds before he stops but doesn't face me. 

"Because we need to talk and I come here to get some peace and quiet" I furrow my eyebrows. 

He walks to the side of the building where a large fence is surrounding the area. 

He pulls back the bottom and waits for me to cross under. 

"I don't think we're allowed to be here. The factory is running" I tell him and he scoffs. 

"Of course we're not supposed to be here but we are. Anyways, the place we're going to doesn't require employees to be in. It actually warns them about going in" he laughs and leads me to the side of the building. 

"That doesn't help" I mumble. 

He opens a large steel door and I hurry inside. 

A strong bleachy smell fills my nostrils and I scrunch my nose. 

"You get used to the smell don't worry" Jack tells me and I nod. 

The floor beneath my feet is dirty. It seems to be wet but it's definitely not water I'm stepping in. 

We walk down a long corridor, it's walls are pitch black metal. 

Every now and then we come across a fenced cylinder that has danger signs posted across it. 

Finally we come to a stop in front of a door that has a sign on its corner reading:

WARNING : CHEMICAL VATS AHEAD

"After you" Jack opens the door and I hesitantly enter inside. 

The first thing I see are three large and thick cylinders. An almost clear cloud of smoke is seen rising above them. On the front of each cylinder is a sign saying:

EXTREMELY HOT

He laces our fingers together and we walk towards the side. A narrow but long set of stairs greets us and we walk up. 

They wobble as we step on them and I can't help but wonder how many times some worker fell because it. 

We reach the top and walk onto the steel platform. 

My feet carry me to the edge of the area where a railing is placed to stop me from falling in. 

I peer over the divider to see thick looking liquid bubbles inside the containers. 

"Jack" I watch him as he looks down at the vats as well.

"Why did you go out with him?" He asks lowly and my heart beat quickens. 

"It was a peace offering" I answer and his head turns sideways to look at me. 

"What do you mean 'peace offering'?" He asks me in disbelief. 

"He said some rude things about you and our relationship and he took me out to make up for it" I swallow thickly and walk up to his side. 

"Please don't be mad" I whisper and place a hand on his shoulder. 

He shakes me off and I frown. 

"I told you what would happen" I shake my head. 

"No. No I didn't sleep with him" I tell him but it's as if I'm not even there. 

"I warned you and you still went ahead and did it anyways" his head hangs low. 

"Jack listen to me! I didn't sleep with him. It was just dinner" I say once more and grab his shoulders. 

He spins around quickly and holds my wrist in his hold tightly. 

"I fucking told you Harley! I let you in and you do this shit?!" He screams in my face. 

"I didn't sleep with him. Listen to me please. I didn't sleep with him" I shake my head and I can feel us walking backwards. 

"Stop" I try to tug my hands out of his fist but it's no use, he's too strong. 

"J, baby, hey, look at me" I speak sweetly and he stops momentarily. 

I nod and one of my wrists are let loose. 

I raise my palms to his cheek and brush under his eye with my thumb. 

"I'm yours. Always" I whisper and something snaps inside of him. 

"No. You're not. Not anymore. I shared you with him last night!" He yells and continues to push us both back. 

My back hits the railing and I can feel the steel bars becoming loose the more pressure he adds. 

"I'm yours Jack, listen to me please!" I plead nearing to tears. 

He shakes his head and I do the only thing I can do. 

I kiss him with as much adoration as I can muster. 

I pull back and my lips ghost over his. 

"I'm yours J, always" I whisper and he nods. 

"Mine" I nod and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

"Harley. Step away from him" I hear Bruce's voice say from a far and I look towards the stairs to find him standing there with a determined look on his face. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask him angrily. 

"I'm here to save you" I clench my jaw and my fists. 

"Did you guys set this up?" Jack asks, betrayal laced in his tone and I shake my head. 

"No, I didn't even know we were going out today remember?" My breathing is slowly getting erratic. I could never have expected this night to go the way it did. 

"Harley I'm going to say it once more. Come here, away from him" he's progressively gotten closer. 

"No I'm not going to go with you. What the hells your problem?" I'm seething. What gives him the right to follow us here and order me to run away with him?

In a split second Bruce comes charging after Jack and manages to push him. 

His body along with the railing falls and pulls my arm with him. 

Now I lie on my belly on the platform holding Jack by the hand as he hangs above the chemical vats below. 

Fear spreads throughout me and I try my best to pull him up. 

"I can't-I can't do it alone. Bruce help me please!" I yell at him as he stands next to me. 

"Let him go Harley" I furrow my eyebrows. 

"No! No, your helping him you sick fuck you just pushed him off" I yell and concentrate all my strength on Jack. 

"Harley I'm burning up down here" he says impatiently but I can tell he's just as scared as I am. 

"If he falls he'll die Bruce you have to help me!" I scream but he doesn't budge. 

"Let go or I'll do it for you" I shake my head in confusion and try once more but before I know it his arms are around me and he pulls me away from the edge. 

My hand slips out of his grip and I scream. 

"Jack!" I scramble back to the edge just in time to see him being swallowed alive by the thick liquid. 

My heart is beating at an unhealthy rate and for a second I worry that I might just have a heart attack. 

My hands are shaking and I look down at them. I just hand him not too long ago. 

I touch my cheeks to find tears running down them and I stand up abruptly. 

I can still save him. I have to. 

I push past Bruce and run down the metal staircase. They creak so loudly I'm afraid they might just snap but thankfully I get to the bottom safely. 

I run towards the cylinder I'm pretty sure Jack fell into. 

I look around the large expanse of the vat for any ladder of some sort.

Luckily enough I find one and I'm up crawling up the length quickly. 

The bolts holding the ladder to the metal unscrew as I go up but I can't pay attention to that at the moment. 

Just as I reach the top I recognize a large amount of an electric green liquid that similarly looks like the one that Jack dyed his hair from. I spot a hand swimming in the midst of it all looking for assistance. 

I double over the rim and grab onto it. With as much strength as I can muster I pull on the arm. 

I loose my grip on the tank and fall backwards onto the ground. It isn't that far a fall so not much damage is caused to my body except for a few scrapes here and there. 

Jack lies next to me coughing and hacking. 

I scramble up onto my knees and do my best to wipe away the guck from his face. 

He crouches on all fours doubled over as he spits out the chemical waste that managed to enter his mouth. 

"Harl-" he coughs and spits out more of the bleachy liquid. 

"Shh, don't say anything j-just breathe" I stutter and sniffle. 

I wipe away the tears from my eyes and go back to getting rid of the excess liquid. 

"Harley" I hear Bruce say and I look up sharply. 

"Get. Away" I say lowly and he walks closer. 

I grab the gun from jacks waist that he somehow still has and stand up. 

"Get AWAY!" I scream and point the gun at him. 

He holds his hands up in surrender. 

"I don't want to see you ever again. You hear me?! Never! Don't talk to me, don't even look at me!" I yell. 

My hands shake and I take off the safety. 

"I just wanted to show you that he's not the good guy" he says and I scoff. 

"Yeah? Well, from where I'm standing you're not the good guy either. So please, do me this one goddamn favour and get the hell away from me" I hiccup and the tears start to flow again. 

"Okay, I'll go, I'll go" he nods and starts to walk away. 

"Harley" a weak voice behind me coughs and I drop the weapon. 

I turn around and ceremoniously drop to my knees. 

I crawl towards Jack and hold him in my arms. 

He rests his forehead on my shoulder and I can feel his laboured breathing. 

"Im so sorry" I whisper and breathe in the chemical scent. 

I turn my head to the walking figure in the distance. 

My heart twists in its place as I listen to Jacks light wheezing. 

I fucking hate Bruce Wayne.


	33. care

"Up" I tell him softly and he lifts his arms above his head. Or as high as they can go. 

It's only been half an hour since we've gotten back but he's practically drained of his energy. 

Most of his clothes have deteriorated because of the hot chemicals making it slightly easier to get him naked. But it hurts all the same. 

His jeans are a made of a tougher material so there are only a few holes on the legs. 

I unbutton them and pull them down leaving him in his soaked boxers. 

"Sit down" I tell him as I watch him sway a little from standing far too long and he listens.

I walk to the shower and pull the glass door open. I stick my hand in and turn the knob. 

I wait until the water is all nice and warm before stripping myself of my clothes. 

I stand bare in front of Jack but he doesn't notice. He's been distracted since we've been back but I can't blame him. 

"Come on, you need to shower" I tell him and he stands. 

I lace our fingers together and pull him towards the shower. 

I slide the door closed behind us and position him to stand beneath the spray. 

My eyes glance up at his face. His eyes are closed shut and he just stands still. Water pouring down over his face can't be comfortable but he doesn't seem to mind. 

I grab his Axe shampoo and pour the clear cologne smelling liquid into the palm of my hand. 

I rub it into his scalp and lather it amongst his hair. 

Rinsing and rinsing I wash away the nasty chemicals. It lightened his hair, so it isn't pitch black anymore. The green streaks have faded as well. 

When I no longer see anything but water fall from his head I move onto his body. 

I grab the soap from the soap holder stuck onto the tiled wall. 

I rub the oval shaped bar across his shoulders, down his arms, over his chest and stomach. 

He turns around without me having to say anything and I do his back. 

I take a moment to look at his skin. Blotches of red burn marks cover his now pale body. The chemicals lightened him up to a sickly white colour. 

I place a small kiss on his left shoulder blade. 

I take a deep breath and put the soap back where I found it. 

He turns back around and we both stand under the shower head. 

Silence is all around us but the soft patter of the water hitting the floor. 

I look up at him only to be blind sighted by the water falling into my eyes. 

"Jack" I whisper and he grunts in response. 

"I'm sorry" my voice breaks near the end and I shake my head. 

The fact that I haven't heard his voice is what kills me most of all. 

I could've lost him today. All because of Bruce. I could've lost him because I went after Bruce when I shouldn't have. What's wrong with me?

A tear falls from my eye and for the first time I feel his hand touch my chin. 

I look up at him and his lips fall onto mine. 

The kiss is slow, gentle. Two things I'm not used to receiving from him. 

Our wet mouths move against each other so softly it's like he's barely even there. 

"Don't cry" he whispers and I sniff not even noticing that my tears haven't stopped flowing. 

"I can't...it hurts to see you like this. To know I did this" I whimper and shake my head. 

"Don't cry. You know I hate to see frowns" he says and I nod. 

"I know you do" a pained smile takes over my face before it's back to a frown. 

I place my hand over his on my cheek and place a kiss on his palm. 

"Forgive me" I whisper into his skin. 

"I can never stay mad at you" he tells me and I try my best to smile. 

"There ya go" he whispers and his forehead comes to lie against mine. 

The water that cascades down his face hits mine but I welcome it with open arms. 

It melts in with my tears and I giggle. 

"What's so funny?" He asks but doesn't remove himself. 

"This whole situation. I tell you how much I need you, I get you to confess how much you need me and I still mange to fuck it up" I laugh painfully. 

"You're right that's pretty funny" he chuckles and I smile, this time for real. 

"I turned that frown upside" I tell him as I glide my fingertips across his bottom lip. 

"Yeah you did" he says with a small smile. 

"Let's get out, I'm starting to prune up" I look over my hands before turning off the water. We step out of the shower and each grab our towels. 

I wrap mine around my torso and he wraps his low on his waist. 

I lace our fingers together and walk back into the master bedroom. 

I've already laid out his boxers along with what he's wearing to sleep on the bed so he gets straight to it. 

I walk back into the bathroom and put on my underwear before heading back.

I pick a random shirt from Jack's drawer and throw it over my head. 

He waits for me on the bed. His back against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. 

I shut the lights off before crawling into bed alongside him. He rests his head on my shoulder and I raise my hand to comb through his hair. 

"My body hurts" he says weakly and I pull him down. 

My head lies on the surface of the pillow below and I open my arms for him. 

His head rests a against my chest and I thread my fingers through his wet hair. 

Droplets of water soak through my shirt but I don't care. 

The moon light from outside illuminates us. 

We hold each other close throughout the night. 

He sleeps soundly, I, on the other hand cannot. 

At moments he struggles to breathe and the painful reminder of what I caused flashes in my mind. 

I hug him tighter and whisper apologies into his hair. 

If only it was that easy to erase what I had done. The person he was slowly becoming.


	34. flee

"Master Bruce" Alfred says and I turn around slightly to see him standing still in the doorway of the living room. 

"I take it your little..rendezvous didn't go as planned" he nods towards me biting my nails and I shake my head. 

I turn back around to face the burning wood in the fireplace. 

"It did not go well at all Alfred" I mumble with a small shake of my head. 

"Go head, say I told you so" I sigh and cross my arms. 

"I told you so. I don't know why you obsess so much over that girl. Teenage girls are stubborn at this age. There's no way you'll get through to her" he scoffs and I roll my eyes. 

"I need to get through to her someway" I tell him. 

"Why? Why her?" He asks with intent. 

"I don't know! I just know that I have to get through to her. I have this feeling in my gut that being with that guy is bad for her" I tell him with urgency and turn to him. 

"He might not be the best option for her but there's no way you can get through to her. All girls her age are stubborn. Once they set their minds on something it's difficult to stray them otherwise" he reasons and I sit down on the regal looking love seat. 

"Please tell me that look on your face means you've come to terms with the situation, your going to accept her decision and leave it at that?" He says hopefully and I look up at him. 

"Come on Alfred. You've known me since I was born. You know I'm not one to give up too easily. For now I just need a little...vacation. Something to relax me as I try to think up a better plan" a tight lipped smile falls on my mouth and he grumbles. 

"It's never been easy with you" he mumbles under his breath before breathing in deeply. 

"Who will be taking care of the company?" He asks but with no hesitation I answer. 

"Lucius" he nods and smiles. 

"Where to Master Bruce?" I think about he many continents I have yet to travel to. 

"Italy? I'm in the mood for pasta. It's also been a long time since I've had the pleasure to visit" i say definitely with a nod and stand up. 

"As you wish. I'll get your things packed up and ready to go for tomorrow" he excuses himself and makes his way towards the doorway. 

"Could I ask you something?" Alfred says peering from the edge of the door. 

I nod and he continues. 

"We still have a long way to go, don't we?" It takes a second for it to click into place and I realize what he's referring to. 

"Oh yes, a very long and complicated way to go Alfred" I nod and turn back around to face the firewood burn. 

Because this...this is only the beginning of what's to come. And I have a feeling that things will only go downhill from here.


	35. difficult

I'm in a state in between sleep and awake. My eyes are closed shut but my mind is up and running. 

The sound of ruffling sheets behind me urges for me to open my eyes and I do so. 

I blink a few times as I try to adjust to my surroundings.

The room is dark, just like when I was trying to fall asleep. The only light pouring inside is coming from he moonlight. 

I roll over silently and stare at him. 

His back is towards me as he slumps over himself. With his forearms on his his thighs he hangs his head low as he stares at the floor. 

I crawl towards him and sit back with my legs beneath me. 

My knees hug lowly on his hips and I wind my arms around his stomach. 

"Come back to bed" I whisper into his cold skin. 

Goosebumps arise on the pale flesh as the breath from my mouth hits the surface of his shoulder blade.

"'M not tired" he mumbles and I smile. 

His voice is rough and raspy. It's like bathing in syrup. 

"It's okay, just lay with me" I tell him and ghost my fingers up and down his spine. 

He lets out a sigh and moves back into bed. 

I let him and watch as he lies back down and rests his head on the pillow. 

He beckons me and pats his thighs. I oblige and sit on top. I bring the covers up to my waist and let it pool on his body. 

"Harley" he whispers and I look up. His eyes pierce through my soul. Even in the darkness I can sense the intensity behind his stare. 

"Yes?" I answer back. 

"Every breath that I take burns my chest. The air that flows through me feels like sandpaper gliding ever so slowly across the inside of my lungs" he growls before going into a fit. 

His rough cough vibrates throughout his torso and I cup his cheek in my palm. 

"If I could take the pain away I would J" I tell him with sincerity and in a blink of an eye he sits up. 

"It's interesting that you say that because there is something you could do for me" I tilt my head a little and wait for him to continue. 

"Do you love me?" My heart skips a beat at the end of his sentence. 

"Of course" I tell him and he smiles maliciously. 

"Then cut yourself" he says and I pause for a moment. 

"Wait. What?" I ask dumbfounded not believing I heard what I just think I heard. 

"Since you can't take the pain away and you love me then that means your willing to suffer through the same thing" he explains it and I close my eyes. 

"So you want me to cut myself to feel the same pain you do" he nods and I shake my head. 

"What would be the point in that?" I ask him severely confused. 

"Because you love me. And you feel sorry for me. Doing this will show me how much you mean to me" he says like it's the clearest thing in the world and I furrow my eyebrows.

"I don't know" I slowly shake my head and my gaze falls to my thighs. 

My slightly tan skin against his bleached pale one. The difference is noticeable. 

His cold hand tips my head back up to look at him in the eyes. 

"You have to" his voice is soft, contradicting, seeing as how he's asking me to hurt myself. 

"Why?" I ask him and he sighs. 

"Either you do it or get out. I don't have time for this" his hand drops from my face and I wrap my arms around his neck. 

"I'll do it" I nod feverently and he smiles. 

"Knew you would. Get Cupid from the drawer" he nods towards the night stand. 

I get off for a moment to grab the knife before getting back to my position. 

He flicks the sharp object open and hands it to me. 

"Across your wrist" I nod and hold the tip to my skin. 

My heart beats at an unhealthy pace as glide it over my skin. It doesn't break and he sighs. 

"Harley-baby, I know your a little slow but you need to add just a little more pressure" he says and I nod doing just that.

I inhale a sharp breath through my teeth as I dig the knife into my wrist. As I glide the blade across my flesh I can slowly feel myself loosing feeling on the area. 

I drop Cupid on his lap and little dots of red begin to appear. 

"Good" he mumbles and grips my wrist in his hold. He squeezes my arm trying to get as much blood out of my body as possible.

"My turn" he grabs cupid along with my hand and creates a gash across my palm. 

"Ow J" I rip my hand away and look at the incision he made. 

A large but jagged 'J' resides on my hand. Blood drips from the cut and I look up at him. 

A large smile falls across his lips and any anger I had just a second ago fades away. 

His lips crash into mine and I grip his hair in my uninjured hand. 

His left slides down my back while his other brings my body closer to his. 

The kiss is passionate but rough all the same.

He sucks on my bottom lip and I place my hand on his shoulder. 

They wander down my neck and he sucks on my throat. 

"Jack" I whisper and he looks up. 

"Do you love me?" His eyes are emotionless. 

"What is love?" He whisper and glides his finger under my eye. 

"It's love. It's the feeling you get when you see the person. Your heart begins to race-" he raises his index finger an places it over my lips. 

"Then I don't love you" he says, his voice void of emotion. 

At the moment it feels like his hand punched through my chest and he's currently holding onto my heart. The slightest move could dislocate it and that would be the end of me. 

"Because, here I thought, love was insanity. Love drives you insane. It makes you do shit you wouldn't do. Makes you feel things you don't normally feel. Like your being swallowed whole by the earth beneath you every time your not with that person. And the idea of someone else being with them..." he grips my chin roughly and I can feel his heavy breathing on my lips. 

"The simple idea of someone else being with them instead of you...it kills you" he whispers before shoving me away. 

"That's what I thought love was" he says lowly before getting up from his position and leaving me on the bed. 

I scramble up and follow behind him. 

"That is what love is. I'm not good with words you know this. But I love you, that much I am sure of" I grip his hand in mine and place it over my chest. 

"You love me too" I tell him. 

He holds my palm to his chest directly over his heart and nods. 

"You drive me crazy" he growls before kissing me. 

But there's no one else that can drive me insane quite like you do.


	36. planning

October

"It's the most wonderful time of the year" I sing happily as I twirl around Pam. 

"Why? The trees are loosing their beautiful leaves, plants are starting to dry out. Soon enough all of the creatures will go into hibernation. Death is upon us" she says with no emotion once so ever. 

"They're going to come back in a few months" i shrug and give her a hopeful smile. I throw an arm around her shoulders but she doesn't return the cheer. 

"It's wind season Harley! Our hair is going to be messed up" she whines and I roll my eyes. 

"Boo hoo. Who cares? It's autumn! The leaves are gaining colour. Sweater season is here. And best of all, Halloween is only four weeks away!" I gush and jump happily. 

"What are you going to dress up as this year?" She mumbles and I can tell the subject of fall is bumming her out. 

"The Devil? Maybe a vampire. Although a baby never fails" I think over the options in my mind. 

"How about Jack?" At this she turns her head to look at me. 

"Haven't really spoken about it" i shrug. 

"You?" I ask her as we turn a corner. 

"A witch?" She suggests and I look her over. 

"Yeah might as well" I shrug and she nods. 

"Witch it is" I open the door leading to the stairwell and we walk down the steps. 

"What about Harvey?" I ask her and she groans. 

"He's not dressing up. He says dressing up for Halloween is 'lame'" with a roll of her eyes we enter the cafeteria. 

"But going trick or treating isn't?" I snort. 

"Yeah, slight change of plans. We're not going trick or treating" I stop in my tracks and gasp.

"What! What?" I ask her and follow behind as we walk towards an empty table. 

"Harv is having a party. All of the seniors are invited" I sit down sideways on the bench of the table. I place a leg on the seat and turn my head to look at her. 

"Can't he do it like a day before or after Halloween?" I ask her but she shakes her head. 

"Fine then it looks like I'm not going" I pout and shrug. She bursts into laughter before stopping abruptly. 

"Oh my god you're serious" she says astounded and I nod.  

"Of course I am. It's my favourite holiday and I'm going to do what it's meant for. Getting candy!" I connect the bottom of my fist to the table surface to accentuate my point. 

"Oh cmon Harley. Trick or treating is for kids. Your eighteen for god sakes!" She yells and I roll my eyes. 

"So what? I can't be a kid for just one night?" I ask her and she shakes her head. 

"You're always a kid. You have the mentality of a five year old. I'm surprised at how well your doing in your classes" she scoffs. 

"I will shove your cactus so far up your ass you'll be tasting nothing but needles for an entire week" I threaten her with a squint of my eyes and she chuckles. 

"You know what you look like right now? A kid throwing a tantrum" she spits and I growl. 

"Woah, ladies ladies whats going on here?" Harvey says and pushes us apart. I didn't even notice that we were both leaning forward over the table until he came. 

"Nothing she's just over reacting, as per usual" Pam says with an eyebrow raised and I huff.

"Are you seriously having a party on Halloween?" I ask him and he walks towards my side of the table. 

"Harley, look I know you like to trick or treat and I know we've always gone out as kids but it's our senior year. It's time to let go of our childhood and step into maturity" he says compassionately but I shake my head. 

"Lets flip for it. Heads we go trick or treating and tails we'll go to the party?" I look up but give neither a shake or nod. 

He takes out a coin and flips it in the air. 

Swiftly he catches it and places it on the top of his hand. 

"Tails" I groan and Pam smiles. 

"What are you doing to her? She's frowning" Jack asks and Harvey looks up. 

He stands next to me and my eyes raise to see him glaring at him. 

I throw my leg over the seat and stand up in front of him. 

"What's wrong pumpkin? Why the frown?" He asks in a baby voice and I wrap my arms around his hips. 

"They're being party poopers. As a kid me and Harvey would go trick or treating. So would me and Pam but this year they don't wanna" I pout before facing the couple. 

"Instead they want to have a party" I spit angrily before facing Jack. 

"Don't be sad pooh. I'll make you a deal. We'll go trick or treating first and then to end the night we'll go to their party. How does that sound?" He's bent down to my height and I nod. 

"Hey! That's not fair we flipped for it" Harvey whines and I stick out my tongue. 

"Now there's no need to be rude sweetcheeks" Jack pats my face and I sigh.

Pam stares in disgust at the action before rolling her eyes. 

"Harley have you seen Bruce by any chance?" The name brings an unwanted feeling into me but I shake my head in hopes of her leaving it at that. 

"Strange. It's been a good three weeks since I've seen him. Wonder where he's been" she shrugs to herself before standing up. 

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Harvey" he follows behind her like any good lap dog. 

"Have you seen him?" Jack asks and I shake my head. 

"Not since that night" I tell him and he nods. 

"For his sake I hope I never see him again" he mutters lowly but I catch it. 

"You can't do what I think your going to do" I tell him and he looks at me sharply. 

"Why the fuck not?" He says angrily. 

"Because your going to get caught the more bodies you leave behind" I scold him and he scoffs. 

"I wouldn't have to leave any bodies behind if it weren't for you" he spits and I rest my forearms on the table. 

"I said I was sorry" I hang my head before feeling his fingers tip my chin up. 

"I know you are but that doesn't erase the fact that you're always the cause of my problems" his words sting like lemon on an open cut. 

"I'm sorry" I whisper. 

"What's wrong?" Pam asks as she sits back down the a plate of pasta in her hands. 

She sticks her fork into the tasty looking mess. 

"Nothing" Jack glances at me before repeating it to her. 

"Nothing at all"


	37. discovery

"Harley" I look up from my phone to see Pam staring into her laptop screen. 

"What?" I ask and sit up on her bed. My homework lies scattered across her covers. Long forgotten since I've gotten here. 

"Why do you have a large J looking scar on the palm of your hand?" The mention of the cut sends my heart beating rapidly. 

"It's not a J. I cut my hand a long time ago cutting up some vegetables. I guess it hasn't fully healed yet" I shrug but my subconscious has other plans. 

Instead of remaining calm a small memory replays in my mind from the day after I got the cut. 

I had just arrived from Jacks place to my home and my mom was currently sitting on the couch watching re-runs of the Bachelor. 

Everything would've been fine if I had just gone upstairs to change into a long sleeve shirt but I wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. 

Instead I walked into the living room to say hi to her. 

As I bent down to place a small kiss on her cheek she noticed the scar forming. 

"What's this?" She asks worriedly as she tugged my hand. 

"Who did this to you Harleen?!" She was furious. 

"It's nothing mom" I told her but she wasn't having it. 

"I swear if you don't tell me what happened to you right now I will call the police and tell them you've been assaulted!" She yelled at me and I ripped my hand from her grasp.

"I did this to myself!" I tell right back. 

"What?" She asks in utter shock. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. 

"Yeah, I did this to myself" I nod and she shakes her head. 

"What? Why?" She asks confused and I laugh. 

"I don't know, mom! Because I felt like it?" I tell her with a laugh that has me in tears. 

"Honey" she says softly before I fall apart in her arms. As any good mom would she held my in her grip as I cried. 

Still to this day I have no fucking clue why I fell apart. Was it for distraction? Was it because I was legitimately sad? The world may never know. 

Pam's voice brings me out of my mind and I shake my head to get rid of the reoccurring memory. 

"Sorry what did you say?" I look up at her. 

"I asked you why you have a jagged J looking scar on your palm" she points to my hand and I flip it over. 

"Oh, I told you. I cut it while I was cutting up some vegetables" I shrug and stand up to stretch. 

"Look Harley, I've noticed that injury a long time ago. I decided to wait until you were ready to speak up but you never did. It's been three weeks Harley. What are you hiding?" She asks frustrated. 

"Nothing. Because there's nothing to hide. I cut it while cutting up some vegetables. Sorry if I don't notify you of the little mundane things that happen in my life" I walk out of her room and down the hallway in hopes of hearing the last of it. Of course, luck isn't on my side today. 

"That's bullshit and you know it" i hear her yell and I roll my eyes. 

I enter the bathroom but forget to lock it seeing as how Pam enters without force. 

"Jack did that to you" she accuses and I spin around so fast it nearly gave me whiplash.

"No! He would never!" I say offended but she scoffs. 

"Cut the crap Harley. You think we don't notice the fights you two get into. You think we don't notice the bruises that appear the next day? He's hurting you Harley!" She yells and her voice echoes inside the small room. 

"Stop" I whisper as I slowly back away from her. 

"Your relationship with him is toxic. He cheated on you for gods sakes. And you took him back. What's wrong with you? Do you like being hurt?" She asks on disbelief. 

"Please stop" I say again as my back hits the wall. 

"Stop what? Telling you the truth? Telling you what's right in front of you? No, I won't stop. You know why? Because your my best friend and I care about your well being Harley" I slide down the wall and rest my arms on my bent knees. 

"You need to stop seeing him. You need to break it off. Who knows what he could do to you" she speaks softly but I shake my head repeatedly. 

"I can't do that Pam. I just can't" I tell her brokenly. 

"Is it because your afraid at what he would do to you? Because if that's the case we could easily involve the police-" at the mention of the law I interrupt her. 

"No! No police" I shake my head. 

"Fine but you need to promise me you'll stop seeing him" I stare into her eyes pleading that she doesn't do this but she's already made up her mind. 

"Harley, promise me you'll end things with Jack. If you refuse I'll have to get the police involved" I take a deep breath and nod. 

"Good. Now, how about I order some pizza" she smiles and helps me stand up. I give her a fake smile as we walk out of the bathroom. 

I laugh a little as I take back my seat on the bed. 

Your a delusional bitch if you think threatening me will make me stop seeing Jack.


End file.
